TRICK
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: One-Shots de las diversas parejas posibles con los integrantes de DBSK
1. IF?

PAREJA: YOOSU (YooChun y JunSu)

Uno es un chico muy retraído de la sociedad, se la vive en su habitación frente a la pc. El otro es su vecino de la casa de al lado y sus ventanas quedan justo enfrente una de la otra, al primero le encanta observar al otro practicar su instrumento musical favorito con su telescopio. El segundo es un chico bastante déspota y no tiene amigos pero cuando se da cuenta que su vecino lo observa le da curiosidad y empieza a dejarle recaditos en su casa pidiéndole que lo invite a su habitación que siempre esta a oscuras, el primero acepta y empiezan una amistad, el otro cree que su vecino es muy raro pero descubre que tienen algo en común…

**Capitulo 1 - IF...?**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**De nueva cuenta me hallo aquí frente a mi computadora como siempre, solo que esta vez es diferente, ando buscando unas cosas en la red las cuales tengo que tener listas como máximo en dos horas; no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en esto y mi mente comienza a recordar como todo era diferente hace apenas unos meses…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

- JunSu… JunSu… despierta flojo, es casi medio día y no te has levantado de la cama para nada… - escucho la voz de mi madre que me habla mientras comienza a zarandearme un poco ¿acaso no entiende que debo descansar para que mi mente trabaje al 100% en todo el día?  
>- Mamá… aún tengo sueño, no molestes por favor… me dormí muy tarde anoche…<br>- ¿Anoche?... dirás hoy en la madrugada… todos tus desvelos son porque te la pasas pegado a esa cosa… le dije muy claro a tu padre que eso solo te haría un mal… no sirve para nada más que para quitar el tiempo y hacer a la gente ermitaña…  
>- No comiences de nuevo por favor…<br>- Pues si quieres que no diga nada entonces levántate y se una persona normal…

Salió azotando la puerta de mi habitación mientras no me quedaba de otra más que levantarme si no quería que me siguiera fastidiando el resto de mi vida; como era costumbre de los Sábados, me paré de la cama y antes de ir a hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas me coloqué mis lentes y encendí mi computadora la cual era mi mayor tesoro, nadie entendía el cariño que le tenía a esta máquina pero sinceramente no me importaba que lo comprendieran, yo era feliz estando ahí sentado frente a ella, viendo al mundo a mi manera puesto que no tenía que salir para darme cuenta de todo lo que pasaba afuera, la Internet nos muestra mucho más de lo que se puede ver a simple vista así que ¿para que?

Por fin salgo de mi habitación y me paso por el baño antes de bajar a la cocina a ver que puedo robar ya que estoy seguro que mi madre no me preparará absolutamente nada para desayunar; cuando llego la veo ahí lavando algunos trastes, de seguro los que usaron mi padre y mi hermano los cuales ya han de estar es sus salidas de los fines de semana para convivir padre e hijo, salidas en las cuales yo me rehúso a ir, ¿un día entero sin mi computadora?... eso jamás.

Abro el refrigerador y veo que puedo comer para calmar el hambre que mi estomago reclama encontrando unas rebanadas de pizza de queso, las mismas que deje el día anterior al regresar del colegio y pedirla al ver que ya habían comido en la casa sin mi, no es que importe mucho la verdad, prefiero comer lo que a mi me gusta en la comodidad de mi habitación y frente a mi amada computadora; saco lo que queda de la pizza y la meto al horno de microondas para que se caliente en lo que me sirvo un poco de jugo, siento como mi madre me observa mientras hago todo esto, en verdad la amo muchísimo, pero no me comprende y eso me desespera, así que prefiero alejarla de mi antes de ser grosero con ella, eso ni yo mismo me lo perdonaría.

- Hijo… ¿ya viste que se están mudando a la casa de junto? – me preguntó, sinceramente no me interesaba en lo más mínimo y también era cierto que ni cuenta me había dado  
>- Mmm… no sabía… solo espero que no sean muy escandalosos…<br>- No creo, de hecho es una mujer con sus dos hijos…  
>- Pues espero que los escuincles no sean de los chillones que se la pasan berreando por todo<br>- No son pequeños, por lo que pude ver hace un rato que salí un momento, uno es como de tu edad y el otro un poco más chico, pero ninguno es menor a los 12 años…  
>- Ah que bien… pues más les vale… solo espero que no sean de esas familias que se la pasan discutiendo… pero a últimas es su vida, solo que no se escuche hasta acá y de ahí en fuera si quieren que se destacen allá dentro…<br>- ¡JunSu…!  
>- Mami… ya sabes… evitemos esto por favor… - saco la pizza del horno y agarro mi vaso de jugo encaminándome a la salida de la cocina - …ya sabes donde estaré…<p>

Por fin llego a mi habitación y coloco mi comida a un lado en una mesita que puse especialmente para eso, si le llegara a caer un poco de agua o alguna otra cosa sobre mi PC, creo que ahí mismo me muero; me siento por fin en mi cómoda silla y abro una ventana del explorador, hoy me dedicaría a investigar un poco sobre ese nuevo videojuego que dicen muy pronto estará a la venta y claro que descargaré una vez que este disponible.

Me levanto de la silla estirándome como gato desperezándose, volteó a ver la hora que me marca la pantalla y me doy cuenta que son las ocho de la noche, en verdad que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se entretiene con algo que le gusta; salgo de la habitación para bajar los trastes que subí con mi desayuno, se me hace un poco extraño que mi madre no me haya pasado a ver ni una sola vez, o tal vez si lo hizo pero ni cuenta me di; al llegar a la cocina veo que esta apagada, de hecho no se escucha nadie en la casa por lo que imagino que mi madre salió y eso lo compruebo al ver un recado pegado en la puerta del refrigerador donde me decía que mi padre la había invitado a cenar y que mi hermano se quedaría a dormir en casa de uno de mis primos.

Sin dar mucha importancia al asunto tiro el papel a la basura y tomo un vaso de agua regresando a mi habitación para seguir navegando por la red, al entrar me percato que ni la luz he encendido y ni lo voy a hacer, me gusta estar a oscuras, la luz que da la pantalla es suficiente para mi, al fin y al cabo lo que utilizo es lo que esta iluminado; cuando me siento de nuevo y estoy dispuesto a ver que encuentro comienzo a escuchar una música muy hermosa; no todo mundo lo sabe, yo creo que ni mi familia, pero yo amo la música igual que a mi computadora, solo que no soy bueno con ningún instrumento, por eso prefiero solo escucharla y cuando se que nadie esta cerca, me gusta cantar, creo que hay muchas cosas que ni los que me quieren saben, pero mejor así; me levantó de la silla y trato de encontrar el lugar de donde proviene esa música, al parecer es un piano y debo admitir que la melodía es muy hermosa.

Me asomo por la ventana pero esta solo me deja ver un poco de la cerca que divide mi casa con la de junto y es cuando veo la ventana de esa casa encendida y me percato que de ahí viene la música; trato de enfocar bien mi mirada pero no logro ver con precisión aunque noto a alguien, acercó el telescopio que esta a un lado de la ventana y me atrevo a observar por medio de el a la persona que se nota esta en esa habitación, cuando lo logro veo a un chico sentado tocando el piano, recuerdo las palabras de mi madre en la mañana y asumo que ese es el muchacho que ella decía que era de mi edad, realmente lo hace bastante bien y no se el motivo por el cual no puedo dejar de verlo, por la posición en la que esta no logro verle el rostro, pero sin duda es alguien con talento.

Increíble o no, ha pasado una hora desde que estoy aquí mirando por el telescopio a mi vecino, su música es hipnotizante y no me canso de escucharlo hasta que veo como las notas dejan de escucharse, puedo apreciar como se levanta y se estira un poco y cuando lo hace por fin puedo ver su rostro, si antes con la música me había quedado prendado al verlo algo hizo que me quedara inmóvil, noté como se acercaba a la ventana y hacía por bajar el cristal pero al comenzar a hacerlo fijó su vista hacia el frente, de hecho hacía mi dirección; rápidamente me hice a un lado ocultándome con la pared, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse por el hecho de que me haya descubierto, después de unos minutos de nueva cuenta volví a asomarme pero la ventana ya estaba cerrada y oscura.

Hice a un lado mi telescopio y cerré la ventana, ¿por qué había estado observando a ese chico tanto tiempo?, su talento en el piano era sin igual y de seguro eso me había como hipnotizado pero, ¿por qué me sentí extraño cuando pude ver su rostro?; sacudí mi cabeza repetidas veces y traté de dejar de pensar en eso, mejor regresé frente a mi computadora la cual estaba en suspensión por el tiempo que la tuve sin uso y comencé a navegar como siempre, ya mañana iba a ser otro día.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Estoy harto de toda esta gente que se me quiere acercar solamente por mi apariencia, la cual piensa que siendo amable conmigo lograra que yo me convierta en su amigo; en este momento voy camino a mi casa con una compañera que me tocó de equipo en una materia y la cual tengo que soportar solamente por eso, la verdad es que odio a las personas así, no me hacen falta, bueno, no todas las personas son de esa forma aunque contadas son las que realmente quiero en mi vida; nunca creí que el llegar a este lugar me podría cambiar tanto aunque no lo parezca en realidad, a mi mente llegan esos mementos que sinceramente son mucho mejores que toda la palabrería que esta soltando esta chica a mi lado…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Detesto que haga esto, siempre es lo mismo y ya estoy cansado, entiendo que quiera ver por mi hermano y por mi ahora que estamos solos, pero que nos traiga de un lado a otro cada X tiempo ya me tiene harto; ahora se le ocurrió venirse a vivir de nuevo a Seoul, no es que extrañe América, la verdad no dejé nada bueno allá, pero tampoco hay nada bueno acá, así que mejor malo por conocido que bueno por conocer, aunque ya he vivido aquí, de hecho de aquí somos, pero hace muchos años que fue eso y la verdad ni me acuerdo.

Por fin llegamos a la nueva casa donde vamos a vivir, cuando me bajo del coche la observo detenidamente, no es muy grande aunque tampoco es pequeña pero creo que podríamos haber adquirido una mejor; mi madre da indicaciones a los de la mudanza para que comiencen a bajar algunas cosas, mi hermano corre hasta donde están los trabajadores para él también hacer algo, estoy por subirme de nueva cuenta al auto para esperar a que terminen cuando escucho la voz de mi madre.

- YooChun… ¿no vas a ayudarnos?  
>- Mamá… para eso contrataste a estas personas, no vas a pagarles para que yo haga su trabajo ¿o si?<br>- No me hables en ese tono YooChun, te lo advierto…  
>- No te estoy hablando de ninguna forma, solo es la verdad<br>- Pues no me interesa jovencito, ahora mismo vienes a ayudar a bajar algunas cosas, mínimo tus cosas… - sin decirme nada más se dio la vuelta bastante molesta pero con la orden ya dada, ni modo, cuando la jefa lo dice hay que obedecer o no hay dinero

De mala gana me acerco al camión de mudanza y tal cual fue la orden de ella, comienzo a bajar "mis cosas", pero ahora que lo pienso tenía razón, capaz que estos descerebrados trabajadores eran capaces de romperme algo y ahí iban a saber lo que era amar a Dios en tierra de santos; ahora solo espero que no se le ocurra ponerme a acomodar porque ahí si que no le voy a hacer ningún caso, ni que fuera un criado.

La mayoría de las cosas ya estaban dentro de la casa en los lugares donde iban a quedar, por lo que me tranquilizó que no me hubieran fastidiado con esa labor; mi madre daba las últimas indicaciones a los trabajadores y deseaba que terminaran lo antes posible puesto que ya me estaba aburriendo verlos en la casa; veo como mi hermano se acerca a mi apresurado pero con un poco de temor al hablarme.

- Her… hermano…  
>- ¿Que quieres?<br>- En el camión, solo queda tu piano… - me le quedo viendo un momento para luego fruncir el entrecejo mientras buscaba con la vista a los hombres de la mudanza, una vez que los diviso les llamo para dar la orden claramente  
>- Ey… ustedes… aún falta una cosa por bajar, así que andando y cuidadito con hacerle algún daño<p>

Los hombres me miraron con mala cara pero la verdad es que eso me tiene sin cuidado, están aquí para obedecer y cumplir con su trabajo; caminé a la salida siendo seguido por ellos, tenía que supervisar completamente esta labor. Los conduje hasta mi habitación la cual admito es bastante grande, es lo mínimo que merecía por estar en este lugar del cual ya estaba fastidiado.

Toda la tarde estuve leyendo sobre mi cama esperando a que terminaran de poner toda la casa en orden, mi madre pidió comida china así que una vez que llego la agarre y me subí a mi habitación para estar tranquilo; una vez que me aburrí de la lectura decidí hacer lo que en verdad me apasionaba, por lo tanto me levanté y me senté en el banquillo mientras colocaba mis manos sobre las teclas al mismo tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, toda la vida había amado la música y tocar el piano era lo único que me podía relajar completamente, así que dejando mi mente en blanco comencé a mover mis dedos haciendo que la música se comenzara a escuchar.

Cuando creí que era suficiente decidí parar, me levanté estirándome un poco para destensar mis músculos de estar en la misma posición, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío y es cuando me di cuenta que la ventana estaba abierta, de seguro había sido mi madre cuando llegamos o algunos de los trabajadores, la verdad me daba igual, solo quería darme una ducha y dormir; me acerque a la ventana para cerrarla cuando tuve una sensación, una como esas ocasiones en las cuales tienes un presentimiento o algo te comienza a inquietar, desde esa perspectiva y a esa hora no se veía nada, pero pude apreciar un poco la ventana que estaba derecho hacía donde daba la mía, me pareció ver una sombra o algo por el estilo pero no estaba seguro, un escalofrío me invadió en ese momento por lo que decidí cerrar rápido y meterme a bañar para por fin poder descansar de este chocante día.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Por fin imprimo lo que tanto tiempo llevo buscando, se que es algo tonto pero realmente quiero dárselo, la verdad es que aún se me hace difícil el asimilar que esto esté pasando, yo que jamás creí que alguien me comprendería y de pronto aparece él enseñándome que no todas las personas son iguales, en verdad que la vida a veces es tan retorcida, ahora me pregunto ¿qué seria de mi en ese momento si no lo hubiera visto jamás?...**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

No lo puedo creer, dos semanas han pasado desde que la familia de a lado se mudo y todas las noches ese chico toca el piano y yo estoy como diota admirándolo sin poderlo evitar, no entiendo que es lo que me impulsa a hacerlo, solo se que su música me tranquiliza como ninguna otra, he tratado en mi computadora de buscar que melodías toca, pero no encuentro nada, tal vez sean composiciones suyas y si es así, mis respetos para él, no solo toca como los dioses, sino que compone como ellos.

Como siempre su repertorio dura aproximadamente una hora, cuando escucho que termina me dispongo a guardar mi telescopio, pero en eso la luz de mi habitación se enciende de repente asustándome y haciendo que voltee inmediatamente.

- JunSu ¿qué haces?  
>- JunHo… en tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso… un día de estos me va a dar azúcar…<br>- Así has de tener la conciencia…  
>- ¿Qué quieres?... ¿nadie te enseño a tocar antes de entrar a un lugar sin autorización?<br>- Solo venía a ver como estabas ya que si no se aparece uno por aquí ni en cuenta que existes…  
>- Pues estoy bien, ahora sal de habitación por favor…<br>- Hermano, deberías de cambiar un poco, conocer gente, salir de esta madriguera… no llegaras a nada estando aquí toda la vida – sus palabras me hicieron soltar un suspiro, de nuevo iban a fastidiar con eso, ¿acaso no entendían que no me interesaba por el momento conocer a nadie ni socializar?  
>- JunHo…<br>- Si, si… lo se, que ya no te hable de eso, tu sabes lo que haces con tu vida… pero lo hago porque me preocupo por ti hermano… – nos quedamos viendo un momento hasta que él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero antes de hacerlo de nuevo me miró - …el día que tengas un problema o necesites algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi JunSu…

Sin más salió dejándome solo de nuevo en mi recamara, entendía su punto pero la verdad no quería preocuparme por nada en este momento, así como estaba llevando mi vida me sentía bien y no me interesaba nada más; me giré de nueva cuenta para acomodar mi telescopio cuando noté como el chico de enfrente estaba recargado en la ventana viendo hacía mi dirección, el corazón me comenzó a latir muy rápido, por lo que por impulso quite mi telescopio y cerré mi ventana de manera apresurada apagando al momento la luz; me recosté en mi cama como si el acto me hiciera calmarme aunque la verdad me sentía muy nervioso. Después de unos minutos me levanté y me fui hacía mi computadora, necesitaba distraerme y que mejor que en eso.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**¿Acaso a esta mujer nunca se le detiene la boca?, juro que apenas terminemos el mentado trabajo en la vida la vuelvo a ver, es más hueca que las figuras de bamboo que mi madre tiene de adorno en la sala; reflexionando un poco sobre mi llegada a este lugar me acabo de dar cuenta que en realidad solo es una persona a la que deseo que este conmigo y solo espero el momento oportuno para dárselo a entender completamente ya que al parecer no lo ha notado; en la vida imaginé que a mi me diera curiosidad algo y mucho menos alguien, pero ahora comprendo que la vida nos da sorpresas y en verdad que esa ocasión fue una de ellas…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir, me levanté de la cama y del buró de la derecha saque mi cajetilla de cigarros, sabía que la nicotina no me ayudaría a dormir pero al menos me relajaría un poco, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí para que el humo no se quedara del todo dentro de la habitación; encendí el cigarrillo y di una fuerte calada llenando por completo mis pulmones para luego dejarlo salir lentamente mientras observaba la ventana de la casa de junto; no estaba al 100% seguro de quien era, más bien no tenía idea pero sabía que el ocupante de esa habitación me observaba todos los días cuando tocaba el piano, al principio creía que eran alucinaciones mías, pero por fin hoy me di cuenta que era cierto.

Me causaba mucha curiosidad el hecho de ver siempre a oscuras ese lugar, pero hoy por fin vi luz y no pude evitar quedarme viendo para descubrir si eran ciertas mis sospechas descubriendo que estaba en lo correcto, solo que no pude notar con claridad de quien se trataba y eso me dejaba más intrigado, primero que nada porque ¿quién se creía esa persona para meterse en mi privacidad? y segundo, ¿por qué lo hacía?, aunque tengo que admitirme a mi mismo que me parecía divertido.

Cuando terminé con mi cigarrillo, tiré la colilla por la ventana mientras una sonrisa adornaba mi rostro, mañana comenzaría mi turno y descubriría de quien se trataba, y cuando lo supiera, esa persona sabría en realidad quien era Park YooChun.

Voy saliendo de mi casa y como siempre mi madre reclamándome por mi falta de interés a la hora del desayuno, trato de hacer oídos sordos al respecto y salgo por fin de la casa notando que en la casa de junto una señora va saliendo, este era el momento justo para irme enterando de quienes eran mis vecinos.

- Buenos días… - dije mientras trataba de pensar con que pretexto poder hacer conversación  
>- Buenos días… ¿tu eres el chico que vive en la casa de junto verdad?<br>- Así es… mi nombre es Park YooChun… - excelente, esta mujer me estaba haciendo más fácil llegar a lo que quería saber  
>- Mucho gusto YooChun, yo soy la Sra. Kim…<br>- Lo mismo digo, es un placer tener de vecina a una señora tan guapa, de seguro su hija a de ser igual de guapa que usted…  
>- Jajaja que amable eres YooChun, favor que me haces pero no tengo hijas, tengo dos varones…<br>- ¿En serio?... y ¿son pequeños?  
>- No, son gemelos de hecho, tienen 17 años uno se llama JunHo y el otro JunSu<br>- Nunca los he visto, claro que también tiene poco que nos mudamos  
>- Pues a JunHo si es mas fácil que lo veas, aunque no siempre se encuentra en casa; a JunSu si es el que esta difícil, se la pasa en su recámara todo el día metido y no sale a casi ningún lado, solo al colegio pero de ahí en fuera es un triunfo lograr que salga de casa - ¿podría ser posible que se tratara de ese tal JunSu, como poder saberlo?<br>- Ya veo… a de ser difícil tener dos hijos que son tan iguales y diferentes a la vez…  
>- Pues si, la verdad es un poco duro eso, pero los adoro… aunque si me gustaría que JunSu cambiara un poco y dejara de ser tan ermitaño, se la vive en su computadora y en ocasiones ni come por estar ahí pegado…<br>- Con razón ni se escucha ruido, hasta llegue a pensar que nadie vivía en su casa, en especial porque la ventana que da a la de mi recámara siempre está a oscuras - dije señalando la ventana frente a mi habitación  
>- Pues esa es precisamente la de JunSu, hasta parece vampiro el condenado chamaco… - bingo, eso era lo que yo quería saber, ahora era hora de la retirada<br>- Pues ojala que su hijo recapacite… bueno señora me tengo que ir que se me hace tarde para el colegio… mucho gusto de nuevo…  
>- Que te vaya bien YooChun, cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme<br>- Muchas gracias, hasta luego…

Mientras iba caminando rumbo a la escuela iba pensando en lo que la señora me había dicho, así que JunSu era el nombre de quien me espiaba y era un chico; por lo que me di cuenta era alguien bastante especial y eso picaba aún más mi curiosidad por conocerlo pero al parecer eso iba a estar difícil, así que tenía que ir pensando la forma de cómo poder lograrlo; me detuve un momento analizando algo que en mi mente se comenzaba a formar mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Me siento nervioso y no se el motivo, ni que esta fuera la primera vez que iba a venir, aunque claro me estoy adelantando un poco a los hechos puesto que no me a confirmado aún nada, pero da lo mismo, ni que viviera lejos; este pensamiento me da un poco de risa y a la vez confusión, parezco novia desesperada y eso no me gusta para nada, aún recuerdo que la primera vez que hablamos estaba que me moría de los nervios, sin duda el destino nos juega muy sucio y yo lo descubrí de esa forma…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Odio hacer este tipo de trabajos, menos mal que no fue en equipo porque ahí si que hubiera tenido un problema; la verdad es que no me gusta estar con mis compañeros porque no me entienden, solo se la pasan burlándose de mi y diciendo que no soy alguien normal y eso me molesta al mismo tiempo que me pone triste, nadie me entiende y creo que nunca nadie lo hará; dejo de tipear en el teclado para tomar un descanso, desde que llegue del colegio me la he pasado haciendo el ensayo que nos encargaron y siento que ya fue suficiente, instintivamente reviso el reloj y veo que ya se acerca la hora en la que mi vecino comienza a dar su recital como todos los días, por lo tanto tengo que comenzar a prepararme para poder verlo.

Cuando me levanto y me dirijo al baño escucho como una música se comienza a escuchar, en seguida me doy cuenta que se trata de él, cosa que me extraña de sobre manera puesto que no es hora; me acerco a la ventana y jalo mi telescopio para comenzar a verlo pero una vez que enfoco me doy cuenta que su habitación esta a oscuras ¿entonces no se trataba de él? pero la música era la de él, la reconocería en cualquier lugar; un poco desorientado me asomo por la ventana para tratar de ver de donde proviene esa música y casi pude apostar que me iba a dar un paro cardiaco cuando escuche una voz que me hablaba.

- Hola… ¿se te perdió algo en esa dirección?...  
>- Yo… no… - no era posible, mi vecino estaba de pie junto a la cerca que dividía nuestras casas viéndome detenidamente<br>- ¿Acaso estabas espiando mi casa?  
>- No… para nada… yo solo…<br>- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me sorprendió un poco su repentina forma de actuar, al principio parecía que me iba casi a demandar por asomarme por la ventana mientras veía la suya y de pronto suavizó un poco su expresión mientras preguntaba mi nombre, aunque seguía con un gesto que la verdad daba un poco de miedo  
>- Kim… Jun… JunSu…<br>- ¿Por qué tartamudeas?...  
>- Es que… me asustaste<br>- ¿Tan feo estoy?... – en ese momento dibujo una sonrisa que me hizo ruborizar al instante, yo solo pude girar un poco mi rostro para que no lo notara, aunque a esa altura posiblemente ni lo había percibido - …mi nombre es Park YooChun y… ¿puedo preguntar que hacías viendo hacía mi ventana? – bendita pregunta que me estaba matando en ese momento, ¿ahora que le iba a responder? ni modo que dijera "es que adoro como tocas el piano y me gusta observarte todas las noches", aunque esa sería la más lógica de responder, pero posiblemente la mal interpretaría, tenía que inventar algo y rápido  
>- Escuche música y me asome para ver de donde provenía… - bien JunSu, prácticamente había dicho lo mismo<br>- ¿Y que te hacía pensar que era de mi casa de donde provenía?  
>- No, no lo sabía… por eso me asomé para ver, pero mi ventana da exactamente a la tuya, por lógica era el primer lugar al cual miraría…<br>- Ya veo… pero no te preocupes, no hablaré a la policía por eso y para que desaparezca tu curiosidad, la cual me doy cuenta es demasiado grande, la música viene de este reproductor… - me dijo mientras señalaba el aparato el cual estaba a un lado suyo, miré dicho artefacto para luego regresar la mirada al rostro de mi vecino, sonreía y me ponía de nervios que lo hiciera  
>- A pues… gracias, supongo… bueno me tengo que ir… mucho gusto, adiós…<br>- Espera… - me dijo antes de que cerrara mi ventana, detuve mi acción y lo volví a ver - …eres un chico bastante interesante JunSu… cualquier cosa ya sabes donde vivo

Sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue alejando hasta que lo perdí de vista, cerré inmediatamente la ventana sintiendo muy caliente mi rostro, nunca me habían dicho una cosa así y en verdad estaba muy apenado; me senté en la orilla de mi cama mientras repetía en mi mente su nombre, sin duda era un chico bastante extraño, sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces y me recosté poniéndome una almohada sobre el rostro, en verdad sentía mucha vergüenza que me hubiera descubierto con las manos en la masa.

Al otro día iba llegando del colegio cuando mi madre se acercó a mí diciendo que en mi recámara había un paquete que me había llegado, me sorprendí al momento de eso, lo único que me llegaba por correo eran las compras que hacía por Internet y últimamente no había pedido nada; subí corriendo hasta mi habitación y al entrar pude ver sobre la cama una caja no muy grande donde decía mi nombre, al inspeccionarla me di cuenta que no tenía remitente ¿qué tal si se trataba de ántrax o algún veneno tóxico que al abrirlo me haría caer muerto al instante?, me reí por la estupidez que había pensado, pero realmente esa idea no me había abandonado del todo.

Con mucha cautela comencé a abrir el paquete muy lentamente por si se aparecía algo indeseado, trataba de mantener alejado mi rostro de cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de ahí, pero al estar la caja completamente abierta me di cuenta que solo había un CD y una carta; saque las dos notando que no decía nada ni en la carátula del disco ni en el sobre por lo que saque el papel que venía dentro del último leyendo detenidamente.

- _Querido vecino, pude notar que te gusta mucho la música que toco, y eso lo se porque la realidad es que me he dado cuenta que me espías cuando estoy tocando el piano, la pequeña charla que tuvimos el otro día me lo confirmó; sinceramente lo hice a propósito para poder conocer a la persona que me espiaba todas las noches… espero que escuches el disco que te mando y algún día podamos volver a tener otra plática como la de ayer, aunque me gustaría que hablaras un poco más, en serio lo repito, se ve que eres muy interesante… al igual que tú soy muy curioso y tu habitación a oscuras aumenta mi curiosidad, ojala algún día me permitas conocerla… tu vecino… YooChun_

Quede con la boca prácticamente abierta, primero que nada porque a saber desde cuando él se había dado cuenta de que lo veía, en segunda porque seguía diciendo esas cosas que era imposible que alguien pensara si no conocía para nada a la otra persona y en tercera porque me estaba insinuando el hecho de querer venir a mi recámara ¿pues que se creía el tipo ese?. Deje a un lado la hoja y tomé el disco que me había enviado, dude un poco en escucharlo o no, era como estar haciendo lo que el me decía, pero en algo tenía razón, era muy curioso y siempre lo iba a ser, así que metí el disco en mi reproductor y comencé a escucharlo dándome cuenta que era música de piano, la música que él mismo tocaba; sonreí un poco para mi mismo, en realidad esto estaba siendo una locura y lo peor es que lo estaba considerando.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Por fin llegamos a mi casa y bendito sea el cielo que le paro el pico a esta vieja, estaba a punto de decirle que le pagaba porque hiciera el trabajo ella sola y mandarla a volar pero bien lejos, pero ya estábamos aquí así que al mal paso darle prisa; pude notar que no estaban mi mamá y mi hermano por lo cual sintiéndome dueño y señor de todo, que en cierta forma lo era, saqué un cigarro de mi bolsillo y lo encendí bajo la atenta mirada de la intrusa, sentí que iba a decir algo pero no la deje, solo me limité a indicarle el camino al estudio donde prácticamente la encerré en lo que iba a la cocina; al llegar saque la jarra de jugo y me serví en un vaso y mientras lo bebía me percaté de una cos que estaba a un lado de la alacena sobre una mesita, yo mismo lo había puesto ahí y no lo recordaba, me acerqué y lo agarre mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro, creo que nunca me lo iba a perdonar aunque gracias a eso, o al menos eso quiero creer, es que por fin pude estar cerca de él…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Una semana ha pasado desde que le envié el paquete a mi vecino y ya no lo he visto espiándome, en realidad esto me tiene algo molesto y no se el motivo, desde ese día le he seguido mandando mensajes por distintos medios, un día me atreví a dárselo a su madre inventando que necesitaba una encuesta del colegio con chicos de nuestra edad y como gracias a ella supe la edad de sus hijos, pues le dije que si me hacía el favor de dárselo a JunSu para que lo contestara y que luego pasaría por él; en otra ocasión lo vi entrando a su casa por lo cual me acerque discretamente a él quien al verme cerca pego un grito como si lo estuviera matando, cosa que me espantó a mi por lo cual solo le di la carta y salí corriendo, el último que le envié fue ayer cuando al ver su ventana abierta decidí lanzarle una piedra con un papel atado a ella, escuche como algo se rompía por lo cual decidí mejor desaparecer al momento, posiblemente por eso no me había contestado nada aún.

Venía de regreso de haber salido con mi madre a hacer unas compras ya que decía que nunca la acompañaba a nada, así que mejor obedecí si no quería estar escuchándola por largo rato; cuando llegamos a la casa comencé a bajar las cosas del coche mientras mi madre revisaba el correo, cuando iba pasando a su lado por la puerta me detuvo diciendo que tenía una carta para mi, no supe si fue instinto, corazonada o ilusión pero rápidamente la tomé en mis manos dejando las cosas en un mueble de la sala mientras me iba al estudio a leerla.

Abrí el sobre sin ver que decía puesto que me imaginaba de quien venía y no estaba en ningún error, admito que me sentía patético por sentirme de esa forma pero era algo que nunca me había pasado y me daba cierta emoción, saqué el pedazo de papel el cual venía escrito en computadora, al parecer su madre tenía razón y solo se la vivía pegado a esa maquina, pero en ese momento eso me daba igual. Comencé a leer el contenido de la carta mientras sentía las manos sudadas por dicha acción.

- _Vecino, porque no puedo decir querido como tu lo haces, no se que tramas con todo esto, si es por el hecho de que te he estado espiando déjame darte una disculpa, no era por algo malo, sencillamente así como tu lo notaste, me gusta mucho como tocas el piano y me deleitaba escuchándote, creo que eso sería un halago para cualquier persona pero si tu lo has tomado por el lado equivocado en serio que mil disculpas; decidí desde el día que me llego tu carta que ya no lo haría más puesto que me di cuenta que era demasiado incómodo para ti, sin embargo tu sigues mandándome mensajes donde ya no me reclamas por lo que hice, sino que ahora solo me insinúas el hecho de que quieres conocerme más y que quieres que te invite a mi casa; no se que pretendes con esto en verdad…_

Deje de leer, por lo visto ni yo mismo m e había dado cuenta de lo insistente que estaba siendo con este hecho, pero la realidad es que no me podía sacar de la cabeza esa curiosidad, quería conocerlo a como diera lugar, nunca me había gustado interactuar mucho con las personas, solo en ocasiones con algunas chicas que en verdad me gustaban para pasar el rato o sino algunos chicos que decían llamarse "amigos" de los cuales solo los usaba para conseguir lo que quería, pero nunca me había "obsesionado" con alguien como con mi vecino; golpee repetidas veces mi cabeza con la palma de la mano repitiéndome mentalmente lo estúpido que era, luego seguí con la lectura en la cual estaba seguro me mandaría a freír espárragos.

- _…en primera, deja te digo que por tu culpa ni siquiera he podido dormir bien, temo que al despertar encuentre carteles pegados por todos lados diciendo tus insinuaciones; en segunda, gracias a tu último mensaje rompiste uno de mis muñecos de acción favoritos el cual me tienes que pagar y en tercera, no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho de que quieras conocerme si ni siquiera hemos platicado una sola vez bien como para que esa curiosidad te llene… pero ¿te digo algo?, dicen que al mal paso darle prisa, y no se ni siquiera porque lo estoy haciendo, tal vez para que por fin puedas dejar de estar haciendo esto aunque tal vez tú lo hagas por venganza, pero si es así, afronto las consecuencias ya que admito que fui yo el culpable de que todo esto se esté suscitando… no te conozco para nada y repito, no se lo que pretendas, pero de acuerdo, el Sábado puedes venir a mi casa, a ver si así todo esto termina de una buena vez… espero que de aquí a ese día no reciba ya ningún mensaje, se como la gente civilizada y ese día sencillamente toca la puerta… te veo el Sábado y no se porque siento que lo lamentaré… JunSu _

¿Había dicho que sí?, ¿en serio había dicho que el Sábado podría ir a su casa?; comencé a doblar la hoja mientras la guardaba en mi pantalón mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi rostro, por fin podría disipar el misterio de ese chico el cual nació en el momento que supe que me observaba diario, aunque tengo que admitir que no tengo la menor idea de que decir o hacer en el momento que vaya a estar frente a él, bueno ya ese día vería lo que ocurriría, ahora lo único que deseaba era subir a mi recámara y tocar mi amado piano, el cual estaba seguro que él escucharía aunque no me estuviera observando.

Era Sábado por fin y desde muy temprano me había despertado, el sueño se me había esfumado de una manera inmediata con todo y que me había desvelado la noche anterior viendo unas películas, apenas me levanté de la cama me fui a dar un baño para luego bajar a desayunar, cosa que sorprendió mucho a mi madre puesto que la mayoría del tiempo lo hacía solo o sencillamente no lo hacía; se extraño mucho por mi repentino comportamiento pero no pude contestarle nada en concreto ya que ni yo mismo sabía el motivo real, solo sabía que estaba ansioso y trataba de negarme a mi mismo el motivo, aunque estaba conciente del porque.

Subí a mi recámara y comencé a vestirme, mientras hacía esto caí en cuenta que jamás mi vecino me había dicho la hora en la cual debía de ir, me quede pensando un poco en como saber eso, pero analizándolo con calma, la única forma de saberlo era preguntándole y para dado caso pues mejor me aparecía ahí y ya no tendría caso el investigarlo, así que seguí con mi labor y una vez que estuve listo me dispuse a salir, eran las 11 de la mañana, así que intuí que era buena hora para mi llegada.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Comienzo a acomodar mi recámara, generalmente no tiendo a hacer estas cosas pero hoy me siento feliz, mientras comienzo a recoger unas cosas que están bajo mi cama es que encuentro un botecito que hacía tiempo yo había dejado ahí, una carcajada sale de mi garganta al recordar que era, no puedo creer a la fecha lo paranoico que puede llegar a ser una persona, pero en este mundo por como están las cosas es mejor prevenir que lamentar, aunque ahora soy conciente que el que no arriesga no gana, y ahora estoy convencido que gane y mucho; tiro el botecito al cesto de basura mientras otra carcajada sale de mi, en verdad creí que en algún momento lo iba a utilizar…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

No había dormido en toda la mentada noche, estuve prácticamente todo el día del Viernes pensando en una manera de defenderme en caso de que mi vecino fuera a querer hacerme algún daño, estaba claro que al único lugar en el cual lo dejaría estar era en mi recámara, capaz que era un psicópata que quería dejar regada por toda mi casa cosas malas para destruirnos y tenía que defender a mi familia ante cualquier cosa; tenía mi recámara acomodada de tal forma que pudiera utilizar lo primero que estuviese a la mano como arma por si se ponía bélico ese chico.

Lo único que me faltaba esconder era un botecito con polvos pica pica por si era necesario dejarlo fuera de combate mientras salía corriendo por ayuda, pensé en ponerlo a un lado de mi computadora que era lo primero que salvaría de mi recámara, pero luego medite un poco y era posible que lo descubriera y luego eso sería utilizado en mi contra, así que mejor ponerlo en algún otro lado.

Escuche como el timbre sonaba y eso me espantó por lo concentrado que me encontraba en ese momento, mis padres junto con mi hermano habían salido desde temprano a visitar a una tía, así que me encontraba solo en casa, por las prisas de no saber donde poner el botecito, se me ocurrió ponerlo debajo de la cama ya que si me tumbaba al piso por algún ataque era más fácil sacarlo de ahí. Salí de mi habitación con dirección a la puerta y una vez que estuve delante de ella aspiré profundamente, tal vez este iba a ser mi fin, pero al menos quedaría el hecho de que traté de ser un chico valiente; sin perder más el tiempo por fin abrí la puerta viendo que mi dolor de cabeza en los último días había al fin llegado.

- Hola JunSu…  
>- Ho… hola… pasa… - dije suplicando en las alturas que no me fuera a pasar nada con este chico en la casa<br>- Bonito lugar, bastante… acogedor… - mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿era mi imaginación o eso último que había dicho fue con doble sentido?, sacudí un poco mi cabeza para tratar de disipar esas ideas  
>- Gracias… este… ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi recámara?... ¿ese era el lugar que tanta curiosidad tenías por conocer no?<br>- De acuerdo, será a donde tú quieras…

Mientras lo guiaba hasta mi habitación sentía como su mirada no se despegaba de mí, estaba muy nervioso, nunca había tenido ninguna interacción con nadie que no fuera de mi familia y ahora de buenas a primeras estaba con un chico en mi casa la cual estaba completamente sola, trate de quitar de mi cabeza ideas malas y tratar de que esto se acabara pronto, pero por cualquier cosa permanecería alerta.

Por fin llegamos y lo hice pasar, una vez adentro comenzó a inspeccionar todo minuciosamente, yo me quede de pie junto a la puerta viendo todo lo que hacía, aunque seguía temeroso algo me decía que estuviera tranquilo; agarro la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó en ella mientras me observaba.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el tiempo?... – salí de mi estupor al escuchar su voz, por lo cual cerré la puerta y me acerque a mi cama sentándome en ella - …tu recámara es agradable, aunque no se es… extraña  
>- ¿Extraña?... ¿a que te refieres?<br>- Si, tienes cosas muy extrañas… pero me agradan… - no dije nada, solo sentí como me comenzaba a sonrojar, nunca nadie se había referido a mis cosas de esa manera, y aunque había dicho que eran extrañas, al menos era un comentario positivo, sonreí inconcientemente por eso - …y dime JunSu ¿qué te gusta hacer?, nunca te veo en la calle y si no es porque te descubrí espiándome ni en cuenta de tu existencia  
>- Pues… no me gusta salir mucho por eso me la paso aquí en mi casa y mas en mi recámara, aquí están todas las cosas que me gustan<br>- ¿Te gusta jugar con muñecos? – su pregunta me descolocó, ¿por qué decía eso?, en eso vi como señalaba unos cuantos de mis figuras de acción que tenía en una repisa, ahora entendía a que se refería  
>- Son de colección, no juego con ellos, me gusta coleccionarlos<br>- ¿Y no es eso algo muy infantil?  
>- No… - contesté un con el seño fruncido - …tener un hobbie sea del tipo que sea no es infantil… mucha gente colecciona cosas, desde corcho latas, monedas hasta autos si tienen la posibilidad, así que no le veo nada de infantil… – vi como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba - …por cierto, me debes aún el muñeco que me rompiste, así que a ver como le haces… pero me lo consigues<br>- De acuerdo, fue sin querer, yo te lo repondré… y sobre lo otro, solo era una pregunta no tienes porque enojarte… se ve que tienes carácter y eso me agrada… - nos quedamos mirando sin decir una sola palabra hasta que el volteó a ver hacía la ventana y comenzó de nuevo a hablar - …yo también colecciono algo…  
>- ¿En serio?<br>- Si, me gustan mucho los poemas, cuando puedo compro libros sobre ellos y sino los trato de conseguir aparte, tengo carpetas en un librero en mi recámara con varios poemas de diferentes lugares… ellos me inspiran para componer la música que toco en mi piano…  
>- Tu música es muy hermosa…<br>- Gracias… – dijo volteándome a ver mientras me sonreía a lo cual yo le correspondí de la misma forma  
>- Oye… ¿en serio no te enojaste por que te estuviera espiando?... en verdad lo siento, pero me gustaba verte tocar…<br>- Al principio si me sentí algo molesto, saber que te espían no es nada agradable, pero cuando supe que se trataba de ti y te vi, no se porque mi enojo cambió… más bien me dio curiosidad…  
>- ¿Por eso quisiste venir?<br>- Si… es bastante extraño, yo no soy de esa forma sin embargo al verte algo me dijo que necesitaba conocerte, por eso de mi insistencia… - cuando dijo esto me puse muy nervioso por lo tanto decidí cambiar el tema  
>- ¿Te gustan los video juegos?<br>- No soy muy afecto, pero uno que otro si me agrada…

Puse mi consola y nos pusimos a jugar, dude un poco en hacer eso ya que todo mundo me decía que era un obsesionado, pero al estar jugando lo vi bastante contento y eso me puso feliz, nunca se le vio cara de fastidio sino todo lo contrario, mientras hacíamos eso él me platicaba sobre su familia y yo sobre la mía, nos fuimos conociendo poco a poco hasta que nos dio hambre, no tenía idea que podía ofrecerle de comer ya que no contaba que estuviera hasta esa hora.

- Emm… ¿qué quieres comer?... puedo preparar algo, aunque no soy bueno… de hecho nunca he cocinado… pero algo encontraremos…  
>- No te preocupes, pidamos una pizza y así nos evitamos de problemas… solo que yo elijo cual… - acepte ya que era lo mas indicado, el problema era que no me gustaban muchos tipos de pizza, aunque no pareciera era un poco especial para la comida; me pidió el teléfono y marco a la pizzería mientras yo solo lo observaba - …si buenas tardes… me podría traer una pizza grande de queso… no… solamente de queso… claro la dirección es… - por un momento me quede ido viéndolo, había pedido exactamente la que era mi favorita ¿acaso me había investigado?, salí de mi estupor cuando colgó - …listo, en media hora estará aquí<br>- ¿Cómo sabias que la de queso es mi favorita?  
>- No lo sabía… esa es mi pizza favorita también… vaya al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común JunSu<br>- Si, eso parece – sonreí un poco apenado, aunque no lo quisiera admitir me sentía muy contento de haber conocido a alguien que al menos no me cuestionaba por mis cosas y hasta en cierta forma, me comprendía

Cuando llegó la pizza nos subimos a mi recámara de nuevo para comerla ahí mientras seguíamos platicando, me enteré que casi no tenía amigos por no decir ninguno, pero que el era feliz así como estaba; pude darme cuenta que su carácter era muy volátil y que poseía de bastante arrogancia, pero conmigo nunca lo demostró del todo.

Sin darnos cuenta las horas siguieron pasando entre conversaciones y uno que otro juego y alrededor de las ocho de la noche YooChun dijo que ya se tenía que ir, irónico o no, realmente no deseaba que eso pasara, apenas unas horas antes era lo que más quería pero ahora era todo lo contrario.

- Pues muchas gracias JunSu… en verdad la pasé muy bien  
>- Yo también… tengo que admitir que al principio dudaba demasiado en dejarte venir, pero ahora se que fue lo mejor<br>- ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora podemos ser amigos?  
>- Si… ahora seremos amigos – extendí mi mano y el la tomó al momento sellando así lo que parecía ser una muy buena amistad<p>

Salió de la casa pero antes de irse intercambiamos números telefónicos, aunque vivíamos uno al lado del otro pues nunca estaba de más tener ese dato; dijimos que luego quedaríamos de acuerdo para volver a vernos y que en esa ocasión ahora yo iría a su casa; por fin se fue y yo cerré la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, nunca creí que la pasara tan bien, sin duda no todas las personas son iguales.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**La desesperación me estaba invadiendo, esta chica era una molestia total, no se como se enteró que yo tocaba el piano y me insistió todo el tiempo en que le mostrara, obviamente yo desistí en hacerlo pero era mas molesto tener que estar escuchando sus ruegos que el simple hecho de cumplir con su capricho todo con tal de que se callara de una buena vez, así que la llevé a mi habitación donde tenía el piano y al verlo se emocionó mucho, debía admitir que estaba bastante bien, pero de un tiempo para acá ya no me importaba eso; reí un poco al recordar una ocasión en la cual JunSu vino a mi casa y estábamos en mi recámara y tocamos el tema de las chicas, ahí fue la vez que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Entró a mi recámara y su curiosidad volvió a salir al 100%, observaba todo como si fuera un niño pequeño, yo no tenía tantas cosas como él, podríamos decir que mi habitación era más reservada y no tan acorde con mi edad, pero así era yo, sin embargo a él parecía que le encantaba.

- YooChun, este lugar esta muy ordenado, pareces un viejito jajaja  
>- Bueno, el hecho de que tu recámara parezca la de un niño de cinco años no hace que la mía sea de un viejo de 60<br>- Uy que genio, si pareces viejito de 60 jajaja  
>- Vas a ver enano de pacotilla… - corrí tras de él por toda la habitación hasta que le di alcance y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, su risa era muy contagiosa y a mi me ponía feliz el hecho de escucharla; cuando pidió tregua deje de molestarlo y se acercó a una repisa que tenía con varias fotografías de mi familia, las examinó minuciosamente hasta que llegó a una la cual la tomó y la observó muy detenidamente<br>- YooChun, ¿quién es esta chica? – me acerqué un poco a él y me di cuenta de cual estaba viendo, por instinto la tomé y la guarde en un cajón, no sabía porque la tenía puesta en la repisa  
>- No es nadie importante JunSu…<br>- Pues te ves muy feliz con ella en esa foto… ¿es tu novia?  
>- Fue… cuando vivía en América ella era mi novia… pero eso ya es del pasado<br>- ¿Tuviste que dejarla cuando te viniste para acá?  
>- No, ya habíamos terminado desde antes, ella me engaño con otro y yo la descubrí… por eso terminamos… ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que mi forma de ser había sido de un tiempo a la fecha?... – vi como asintió - …pues desde ese momento es que soy así, no me interesa estar cerca de nadie, hechos como esos me demostraron que la gente no te valora y que todo mundo solo busca utilizar a la otra sin importarle los sentimientos; bien pues si la gente es así, ¿yo porque no tenía que serlo?<br>- ¿A… a que te refieres?  
>- Después de eso muchas personas se me acercaban pero yo no confiaba en nadie, así que solo las utilizaba… muchos chicos querían ser mis amigos pero yo no les prestaba importancia y al cabo de un tiempo me olvidaba de ellos; y varias chicas se me ofrecían, así que solo las utilizaba para el rato y luego las botaba… - dije muy sinceramente, era la primera vez que lo exteriorizaba a alguien y definitivamente me sentí muy relajado al hacerlo, pero luego sentí que había sido un error, ya que la cara de JunSu era de total tristeza<br>- En… entonces ¿yo también soy tu amigo solo por un rato? – mi corazón se oprimió al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer si había sido un error el haberme sincerado con él, ahora me malinterpretaba y eso era lo que menos quería; me acerqué a él y por impulso lo abracé  
>- Claro que no JunSu… tu me has demostrado en poco tiempo que eres diferente, yo creía que todo mundo era igual pero ahora veo que no es cierto, solo había tenido mala suerte con las personas, pero esa racha terminó hasta el momento en que te conocí… ahora si se lo que es tener un buen amigo – al terminar de decir eso, sentí como él también me abrazaba mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello causándome un escalofrió por demás placentero, me ofusque un momento sin embargo no quería perder ese contacto, no entendía bien el motivo de lo que sentía pero no me iba a poner a analizarlo en ese momento; poco a poco se fue apartando de mi cuerpo y lamenté eso pero me regaló una sonrisa que me hizo sentir bien<br>- Yo también agradezco el haberte conocido Chunnie…  
>- ¿Chunnie?<br>- Jejeje si, de hecho eso te iba a preguntar, ¿te puedo llamar así?  
>- Claro JunSu, puedes llamarme como tú quieras… mientras no sea algo feo y despectivo porque ahí si no lo permitiré jejeje…<br>- Jajajaja no te preocupes, solo te llamaré Chunnie… - su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto nunca y con solo verlo sentía que no había preocupaciones de nada ¿por qué me estaba sintiendo así?; en eso se me vino a la cabeza una pregunta que se me hizo de suma importancia saber  
>- Oye JunSu, ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?<br>- ¿A mi?... bueno tu sabes que no tengo amigas, por ende no he tenido novia nunca, pero si hubo una chica que me gustaba en el colegio, pero ya sabes, era de esas que decían que yo era un tonto y aburrido traumado, me dolió mucho una vez que le llevé una flor y ni siquiera la agarró, solo me dio la espalda y me dijo que me alejara de ella lo más que pudiera… - su sonrisa desapareció al decirme todo eso mientras bajaba su rostro para mirar el piso, yo sentí un coraje inmenso y unas ganas de ir a romperle la cara a esa estúpida que se había atrevido a tratar así a mi JunSu… ¿mi JunSu?; quedé en shock por un momento, ¿por qué había dicho eso?, no me dio tiempo ni de pensarlo ya que unos leves sollozos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, levanté el rostro de JunSu del mentón y pude ver sus ojos rojos a punto de soltar lágrimas, mi coraje creció más pero sin duda no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo darle mi apoyo  
>- No te pongas triste, ella es una idiota que no supo valorar lo que sentías, pero ya habrá alguien que te ame con todo su corazón y veras que serás la persona más feliz del mundo… recuerda bien mis palabras…<br>- Gracias Chunnie… no se que haría sin ti… - de nueva cuenta me abrazó soltando las lágrimas que había intentado no derramar, yo solamente me limité a acariciar sus cabellos mientras mi mente estaba en blanco, solo quería sentirlo cerca de mi y que supiera que yo estaba para él; después de unos minutos se separó de mi ya mas tranquilo, se talló los ojos y me regaló una sonrisa mientras volteaba un poco el rostro algo apenado, de seguro por la escena acabada de vivir; miró hacía mi piano y se acercó a el sentándose en el banquillo, en eso me miró - …¿sería mucha molestia si… tocaras algo para mi?  
>- Claro que no, no es ninguna molestia… – me acerque y me senté a su lado, subí la tapa que cubrían las teclas y coloqué mis manos en posición, no podía tocar cualquier cosa, sentía que tenía que ser algo especial por lo cual lo voltee a ver - …¿qué te gustaría que tocara?<br>- No se… algo que te gustaría tocar ahorita – en eso a mi mente llego una melodía que tenía unos días que había escrito, no sabía en realidad la procedencia de mi inspiración, solo sabía que tenía que tocarla en ese momento que él estaba a mi lado  
>- Esta canción la escribí hace unos días, nunca la he tocado del todo, de hecho la hice en el colegio, a veces me mero al salón de música y ahí me estoy por horas pero creo que sería buen momento para saber que tal quedo…<br>- Excelente… ¿cómo se llama? – no había pensado siquiera en eso, voltee a ver a JunSu y traté de repasar en mi mente la melodía mientras me perdía en su mirada, sin saber el porque un título apareció en mi mente el cual repetí como si lo estuviera leyendo  
>- "I Just Called to Say I Love You"… Escuchar la melodia<p>

JunSu me regaló una sonrisa, la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto y ahí es donde me di cuenta de lo que realmente me pasaba, me había enamorado, y de la persona más maravillosa de todo el mundo; me gire a ver las teclas de mi instrumento y comencé a tocar con todo mi corazón, podía sentir como con cada nota transmitía todo lo que realmente sentía, ahora comprendía el porque había creado esa canción, era cuando pensaba en JunSu, esa canción comenzó a formarse en mi cabeza desde el momento que pude conocerlo bien, cuando me dio la oportunidad de entrar en su vida; eso que comenzó como pura curiosidad poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en cariño para más tarde volverse en amor, el más sincero y puro que jamás creí poder sentir.

Podía sentir la mirada de él sobre mi rostro, no sabía exactamente que expresión tenía, pero quería que se diera cuenta con esto de todo lo que mi ser quería decirle y del cual ni yo mismo me había dando cuenta hasta este momento, por fin las notas finales salieron y cerré los ojos un momento antes de girar a verlo; ni tiempo me dio de hacer eso ya que sentí como JunSu se apegaba a mi brazo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo recargue mi cabeza sobre la suya y así nos quedamos un rato mientras podía oler su aroma, ese del cual no había reparado antes, pero que sin duda me llenaba cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

- Fue muy hermosa Chunnie… - dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio  
>- ¿De verdad te gusto?<br>- Mucho… me dio mucha paz y sentí algo bonito en mi estómago… me emocionó mucho…  
>- JunSu… quiero que esta canción sea tuya…<br>- ¿Mía? ¿cómo que mía?  
>- Si… yo de por si nunca le enseño a nadie mis canciones, pero a veces en cosas del colegio lo tengo que hacer, esta canción solo quiero que sea tuya, de nadie más, ¿si la quieres?<br>- ¡Claro que siiii! Chunnie me haces muy feliz, muchas gracias, eres el mejor amigo que nadie puede tener – dijo todo eufórico mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la mejilla, la sensación al sentir sus labios sobre mi piel fue indescriptible, se sentía como si te elevaras por los cielos mientras un cosquilleo se formaba en el estómago; yo sonreí y me di cuenta que él no sentía lo mismo que yo, pero poco a poco trataría de que se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos esperando que con esto no se fuera a alejar de mi.

El tiempo fue pasando y realmente nos hicimos los mejores amigos, casi todo el tiempo yo estaba en su casa o él en la mía, nuestras madres estaban muy contentas por ese motivo pero lo más importante es que yo ya había encontrado mi razón por el cual ver que la vida no es tan miserable como yo lo creía.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Esta ya todo listo, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que Chunnie me hable para ver si va a venir a mi casa o yo voy a la suya, me había dicho ayer por la noche que me tenía que decir algo importante, la verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso por eso, no se cual era el misterio a esperar hasta el día de hoy pero por alguna razón tenía que ser; reviso mi reloj y veo que son las tres de la tarde, aproximadamente esta es la hora en la que Chunnie llega a su casa y como hoy es Viernes no le veo el motivo por el cual vernos más tarde, la verdad que moría por saber que me iba a contar.

Me acerco a mi escritorio y vuelvo a ver las hojas que imprimí, me llevó una semana recopilar todos esos poemas que Chunnie quería y no había conseguido, pero ahora yo lo había hecho por él, por fin podría tenerlos y así escribiría mucha mas de esa hermosa música que el hace y con la cual yo quedo fascinado cada vez que lo escucho.

Volteo hacia el buró que esta a un lado de mi cama y veo la fotografía que esta sobre el, me acerco y la tomo entre mis manos observándola fijamente, comienzo a acariciar la superficie de la misma, en específico donde sale Chunnie a un lado mío, esta fotografía nos la tomamos un día en el cual habíamos ido a un parque ya que no sabíamos que hacer en ninguna de las dos casas y estábamos muy aburridos; al otro día llegó y me la regaló diciendo que era la primera evidencia de nuestra amistad, desde ese día no dejo de ver esa fotografía a cada rato.

Colocó la foto en su lugar mientras la sigo observando, estos últimos días me he sentido muy extraño, ya no estoy tanto en la computadora como antes y aunque no se el motivo tengo una cierta ansiedad por algo, de hecho esta se intensifica cuando Chunnie esta conmigo, pero no hayo que pueda ser lo que causa esto, posiblemente se deba a la falta de costumbre de convivir con alguna persona aunque ya han pasado varios meses desde que él y yo somos amigos.

Sacudo un poco mi cabeza para tratar de disipar esas ideas y me dirijo a la puerta para ir por el teléfono y marcarle a Chunnie para ver a que hora nos veremos, estoy por salir pero una música me detiene, volteo y veo hacía la ventana, ese es YooChun tocando en el piano; aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía puesto que no había necesidad, agarro mi telescopio y lo acerco a la ventana observando a mi amigo detenidamente, sonrío al recordar que gracias a esto es que el y yo pudimos conocernos, pero mi sonrisa se borra al instante al ver algo que me dejo congelado; YooChun estaba en su recámara con una chica, la cual estaba detrás de él acariciando su espalda mientras el tocaba MI canción, esa canción que él me había regalado hace apenas unas semanas atrás y de la cual había prometido que solo la tocaría para mi.

Me separe del telescopio y me fui a sentar sobre la cama mientras me tapaba los oídos, ya no quería seguir escuchando esa farsa, porque ahora esa canción es lo que era; él había prometido que esa canción solamente era mía y ahora se la tocaba a una chica mientras ella repartía caricias en su cuerpo; lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, no sabía porque pasaba eso, pero algo en mi pecho se oprimía de manera terrible, sentía como si me faltara el aire y en cualquier momento me fuera a desvanecer; al mismo tiempo sentía como una ira terrible iba en aumento dentro de mi ser, quería ir en ese momento a la casa de YooChun y correr a esa golfa a patadas, no tenía ningún derecho a estar cerca de él, él solamente era mío y de nadie más.

Inconcientemente comencé a temblar un poco, me sentía muy nervioso, temeroso, millones de sensaciones se aglomeraban dentro de mi y eso no me gustaba; la música se seguía escuchando y yo deseaba arrancarme las orejas para no escucharla más; me fui recostando en mi cama mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir una tras de otra, estaba un poco asustado puesto que no entendía del porque estaba así, si mi amigo había llevado a su casa a una chica y tocaba el piano para ella, pues yo debería de sentirme feliz de que tratara de conquistarla de esa forma, que pudiera tener una novia que la hiciera poder olvidar esa etapa de su vida que lo marco tanto, pero sin embargo, ese pensamiento me aterraba, no quería perder a mi amigo, no quería que alguien más se llevara su atención, no quería que viera a nadie mas, él solamente tenía que estar conmigo, solo conmigo.

- ¿JunSu?... – escuché como JunHo me hablaba, en eso sentí como se acercó a la cama y me abrazaba - …¿qué pasa hermano?  
>- JunHo… - lo abracé, tenía años de no hacerlo pero en ese momento necesitaba de alguien y quien mejor que de mi hermano para eso<br>- ¿Por qué estas así enano?...  
>- No… no lo sé<br>- ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?, nadie llora así porque si, al menos alguna razón tienes que tener…  
>- Es por YooChun<br>- ¿Le paso algo a tu amigo?  
>- ¿Escuchas esa música?... – JunHo asintió - …ahora ve por el telescopio y dime que ves… - mi hermano se levantó e hizo lo que le había dicho, luego se separó de el y me volteo a ver<br>- Pues… esta él tocando el piano  
>- ¿Qué no ves con quien esta?<br>- Si, con una chica… pero sigo sin entender JunSu…  
>- Esa canción que esta tocando él me la regalo a mi, dijo que solamente sería mía y ahora se la esta tocando a esa vieja…<br>- ¿Y por eso estas así?... – yo solamente asentí levemente mientras hundía mi rostro en la almohada, después de un rato sentí como un lado de la cama se hundía bajo un peso y como unos brazos me aprisionaban cariñosamente - …JunSu, ¿esto lo has hablado con el?  
>- ¿Como lo voy a hablar con él si me acabo de dar cuenta? No me había dicho nada de que quería tener una novia o ve a saber si ya es su novia…<br>- ¿Y te molesta el hecho de que él tenga una novia?  
>- Si… - contesté sinceramente<br>- ¿Por qué?  
>- No lo se… tal vez porque ya no me prestará la misma atención que antes al dedicarle más tiempo a ella<br>- Tal vez solo es una amiga  
>- Él no tiene amigas, si la llevó a su casa y más aún le esta tocando en el piano es por algo… - nos quedamos en silencio un momento mientras mi cuerpo seguía temblando ligeramente, después de un rato por fin habló<br>- JunSu, dime exactamente ¿que sientes?  
>- Algo me oprime en el pecho, tengo mucho coraje y siento como una ansiedad, quiero agarrar a golpes a esa zorra y me siento por demás triste, esa era mi canción JunHo… era mi canción… - me giré y me abracé a mi hermano<br>- Ay JunSu… creo que te pego fuerte  
>- ¿Qué me pego fuerte?... no entiendo<br>- Solo quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo hermano, pase lo que pase siempre estaré de tu lado…  
>- Gracias JunHo… - lo abracé más fuerte, luego alce mi rostro y lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque era triste - …¿tu me ayudarías a golpear a esa zorra?<br>- Estas loco enano… - se separó de mi y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta - …tengo que salir JunSu, mis papas salieron desde temprano, ¿no importa si te quedas solo por un rato?  
>- No, siempre he estado solo… - me gire para no seguir dándole lástima a mi hermano - …y parece que siempre seguiré estando solo – susurré para mi mismo<p>

Escuché como la puerta era cerrada y como la música había cesado mi tristeza me invadió una vez más, este era mi destino, siempre estaría solo, nunca iba a poder tener algo solo para mí, pero si así me tocaba vivir, ¿qué podía yo hacer?

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

No se porque estoy haciendo esto, me siento un traicionero pero mi mente solo puede pensar en él; en el momento que mi compañera quiso que tocara el piano decidí hacerlo a estar aguantándola, me senté en el banquillo dispuesto a tocar lo primero que se me ocurriera, hasta la de los changuitos si era necesario, no tenía ánimos de tocar nada, mi mente estaba en otro lado, en otra casa; de pronto sentí unas manos que masajeaban mis hombros mientras me decían "toca para mí" me giré un poco y claramente vi a JunSu a mis espaldas, cerré mis ojos y comencé a tocar su canción, esa que solamente era para él, esa que nos unía a los dos, uno como creador y otro como fuente de inspiración.

Mientras iba tocando la melodía podía sentir como sus manos iban recorriendo toda mi espalda, dando leves apretones que me estaban volviendo loco, trataba de no desconcentrarme en lo que hacía, pero casi era imposible, sin embargo pude resistir y seguí demostrando una vez más por medio de la canción lo que sentía, lo que le quería decir, en ese momento mi mundo solamente era él, en mi mente no aparecía nada más que no fuera su voz, su rostro, su cuerpo, ese que moría por probar.

Ese momento lo sentía mágico y no quería que terminara nunca, el estar todo el día recordando como fue que llegó a mi vida me estaba haciendo llegar a mi límite, tenía que decírselo con palabras, ya no bastaban las indirectas; creo que repetí la melodía como unas tres veces cuando decidí darlo por terminado, al momento de tocar la última nota sentí como me agarraban del rostro y unos labios se unían a los míos, yo mantenía mis ojos aún cerrados pero sabía que se trataba de él, comencé a corresponder a ese beso; después sus labios fueron bajando hasta mi cuello besándolo apasionadamente.

- ¡Te amo! – susurré muy quedamente  
>- Yo también… YooChun hazme el amor… quiero ser tu mujer…<p>

En ese momento abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿mujer? por fin mi mente regresaba a la realidad, no estaba besando a JunSu, no le había tocado su canción a él, le había dicho esas palabras de amor a mi compañera y ahora me sentía morir; me levanté precipitadamente del banquillo mientras la veía con notoria furia.

- ¿Qué pasa YooChun?  
>- ¡Lárgate!…<br>- ¿Pero que estas diciendo?... si estamos a punto de hacer el amor  
>- En mi vida haría el amor contigo golfa…<br>- Oye… ¿qué te pasa?... si me acabas de decir que me amabas…  
>- Jamás podría decir que te amo a ti, para tu suerte estaba pensando en la persona que realmente amo, pero gracias a tu odiosa y fastidiosa voz pude salir del mutismo en el que estaba… así que por favor, vete por las buenas YooNa<br>- No me iré a ningún lado…  
>- Tú lo quisiste…<p>

La agarré del brazo sin reparo alguno, me importaba muy poco si se trataba de una mujer, esa clase de chicas no valían la pena para nada; la llevé arrastrando hasta la puerta tratando de no escuchar sus insultos ni sus palabrerías, agarré el picaporte y abrí la puerta echándola literalmente de la casa, estaba por reclamarme algo pero le cerré la puerta en las narices; caminé hasta la sala y me senté un momento echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, no podía creer hasta que punto mi mente me jugaba tretas que me podían haber costado muy caro, en eso escucho como el teléfono comienza a sonar por lo que me levantó y lo contesto.

- Diga…  
>- <em>YooChun… soy JunHo el hermano de JunSu<em>… - mi cuerpo se tensó, nunca me había hablado por teléfono y creí lo peor  
>- ¿Le paso algo?... ¿JunSu esta bien?<br>- _No pasó nada, al menos no en el sentido que crees_  
>- ¿A que te refieres?<br>- _Necesitas venir a hablar con él, esta muy decaído y tú eres el único que puedes ayudarlo_…  
>- ¿Qué paso?<br>- _Solo tú podrás saber que ocurre ya que ni él mismo lo sabe, o al menos no se a dado cuenta_  
>- No entiendo…<br>- _YooChun… ¿qué sientes por mi hermano? _ – su pregunta me descolocó totalmente, ¿acaso el sabía algo?  
>- Yo… lo quiero mucho…<br>- _¿Al grado de hacerlo feliz por siempre? _ – sin duda él sabía algo, no se de que forma se dio cuenta, pero ya no tenía caso seguir ocultando algo que ni yo mismo quería que se ocultara  
>- Más que eso…<br>- _Bien, entonces creo que no estaba en ningún error… saldré en este momento a hacer unas cosas que necesito, dejaré la puerta de la entrada abierta, sube a su recámara y por favor… se sincero con él, está confundido pero se que tu lo ayudarás a que se de cuenta de la realidad… nos vemos_

Sin más colgó, yo regresé el teléfono a su lugar mientras mi cabeza no asimilaba varias cosas, no sabía realmente que pasaba en ese momento, solo tenía en la cabeza el hecho de que MI JunSu estaba mal y me necesitaba; agarré las llaves de mi casa y me dispuse a salir, cuando lo hacía vi como JunHo salía de la suya y antes de que se alejara me miró regalándome una sonrisa la cual yo respondí de la misma forma, me acerque a la puerta de la casa vecina y sin esperar más tiempo entré dispuesto a ver que le sucedía a mi razón de ser.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Traté de dormir pero me fue imposible, no era justo que la vida me tratara de esta forma, ¿por qué me premiaba dándome a la única persona que me comprendía y de buenas a primeras me la volvía a quitar?; no quería saber nada de nadie, ya no me importaba nada, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, estaba siendo egoísta ya que lo más seguro es que él estuviera siendo feliz con esa chica y yo tenía que estarlo porque era mi amigo, sin embargo eso no era cierto, su felicidad con ella no me hacía feliz, me hacía sentir miserable y eso era algo que aún no comprendía.

Escucho como la puerta se abre, lo más seguro es que fuera JunHo quien venía a ver como estaba, no tuve ganas ni de voltear, mejor que creyera que estaba dormido, ahora escucho como la puerta se cierra, suelto un suspiro mientras mi ánimo sigue decayendo, ¿por qué no me había dicho nada de ella?

- ¿Por qué YooChun? – susurré  
>- ¿Por qué que? – me senté en la cama apresuradamente mientras me giraba, YooChun estaba parado al pie de mi cama mientras me observaba<br>- ¿Qué… que haces aquí?  
>- ¿Así me recibes ahora?... – giré mi rostro hacía un lado mientras fruncía un poco el entrecejo - …veo que estas enojado conmigo ¿puedo saber el motivo?<br>- ¿Hay algún motivo por el cual tenga que estar enojado contigo?  
>- No se, dímelo tú…<br>- Pues si tú conciencia esta limpia entonces no te preocupes, ahora por favor déjame solo… - me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacía la ventana, esa que me mostró que en verdad no era mi amigo como decía, pero antes de que llegara me detuvo del brazo poniéndome delante de él, yo baje el rostro, no quería verlo a los ojos porque sabía que en ese momento comenzaría a llorar  
>- Carajo JunSu, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?<br>- Ya te dije… que no es nada… - mis sollozos comenzaron a escucharse, no quería que me tocara, no quería sentirlo cerca porque más miserable me sentía yo; puso su mano en mi mentón y alzo mi rostro haciendo que mis ojos miraran los suyos, su expresión era de miedo  
>- Si no fuera nada esos ojitos no estarían rojos… dime por favor, ¿acaso no somos amigos?<br>- Eso creía…  
>- ¿Y porque piensas que ya no somos amigos?<br>- Porque me mentiste… porque no confiaste en mi…  
>- ¿A que te refieres?<br>- Dijiste… que esa canción solo iba a ser mía, sin embargo se la tocaste a ella… - pude ver como volteo hacía la ventana y divisó el telescopio, bajó su rostro un momento cerrando los ojos fuertemente, eso me dio muy mala espina; luego levantó de nuevo la vista enfocándola en mis ojos  
>- No es lo que tu crees… todo tiene una explicación…<br>- ¿Por qué lo hiciste YooChun?  
>- Ella es una compañera del colegio, íbamos a hacer un trabajo juntos pero insistió en que tocara el piano, cuando estaba delante de él, lo único que tenía en la mente era… tu canción… te juro que me olvide por completo que ella estaba ahí, solo quería interpretarla una vez más, pero jamás pensé en ella… luego cuando nos besamos yo estaba seguro que era…<br>- ¿Se… se besaron? – lo interrumpí, mis manos estaban en puño apretándose muy fuerte a los lados de mi cuerpo, podía sentir claramente como mi labio inferior comenzaba a temblar levemente mientras mis ojos se iban empañando  
>- S…Si… pero no porque yo quisiera<br>- ¡Suéltame!... – lo empuje, no quería tenerlo cerca ¿por que me estaba sintiendo así? ¿por qué? - …no se que haces aquí, deberías irte con tu novia que de seguro te esta esperando… a mi déjame solo… total, solo somos amigos desde hace poco, creo que ella te entenderá más que yo  
>- ¡No es mi novia maldita sea!... fue un estúpido error…<br>- ¡Error fue el haberte creído que serías mi amigo!… pero ya no te preocupes, ve con ella y se feliz…  
>- JunSu escúchame… - me sujetó de nueva cuenta, traté de zafarme pero me era muy difícil, no tenía fuerzas por tal motivo deje de forcejear - …ella me beso, yo le respondí en ese momento porque creí que era otra persona… – al escuchar eso voltee a verlo, ¿así que había otra persona? - …mi mente me jugo chueco y me hizo imaginar a la única persona con la cual yo quiero estar por siempre…<br>- ¿Y me lo pensabas contar en algún momento?... creo que los amigos para eso están…  
>- Si, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que necesitaba decirte algo?... – asentí levemente - …pues era eso, te pensaba decir quien es esa persona<br>- Y si tienes a alguien especial ¿porque te besaste con esa chica?  
>- Porque en mi mente solamente estaba a quien en verdad amo… y te juro que me arrepiento de haber sido un tonto…<br>- ¿Y mi canción?... ¿Por qué se la tocaste a ella?  
>- Por la misma razón, pensaba en esa persona y soñaba con estar una vez más ahí dedicándole la más hermosa de mis canciones… - ladeé un poco mi cabeza tratando de asimilar lo último dicho ¿no que esa canción era mía?<br>- Pero si esa canción me la dedicaste a mi… eso significa que pensabas en…  
>- Exactamente… no creí que te demoraras tanto en descubrirlo, creo que tanta computadora te mató algunas neuronas…<p>

No pude asimilar nada más ya que en ese momento sus labios tocaron los míos, tenía mis ojos abiertos de par en par mientras su boca comenzaba a acariciar la mía de forma sutil, aprisionando mis labios entre los suyos, la sensación de su boca sobre la mía era deliciosa, este era mi primer beso y lo quería disfrutar por lo tanto comencé a cerrar mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento.

Después de unos minuto o al menos así me pareció, el se alejó un poco de mi mientras abría mis ojos, su mirada era nerviosa y no despegaba la vista para nada de mi rostro, yo me sentía arder por todo el cuerpo, sus labios eran dulces y con solo un momento ya me había vuelto adicto a ellos.

- Chunnie… ¿quiere decir que tu…?  
>- ¡Te amo JunSu!... no me preguntes como pasó porque ni yo lo se, solo estoy conciente que sin ti me muero… perdóname si no te lo había dicho antes pero quería estar totalmente seguro de todo, luego traté de darte pistas pero al parecer no las entendías… discúlpame por lo de hace rato, en serio estaba fuera de mi, nada me duele más en este mundo que verte triste y peor si se que es por mi culpa… perdóname JunSu… - mi mente trataba de asimilar lo dicho por YooChun, un montón de sentimientos comenzaron a revolucionar en mi interior como acomodándose para darme una idea clara de todo; una sonrisa se asomó de mis labios mientras tomaba con mis manos su rostro<br>- Ahora entiendo…  
>- ¿Qué… que entiendes?<br>- Que soy un idiota… pero soy TU idiota…  
>- Por…<p>

No lo dejé terminar de hablar ya que en ese momento lo comencé a besar de forma hambrienta, solo quería sentir su boca sobre la mía sin importarme nada más, lo amaba y había sido un tonto al no darme cuenta de eso antes; pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el me abrazaba por la cintura, quería estar siempre así si era posible, porque ahora descubría un nuevo sentimiento y que mejor que con él para disfrutarlo.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Nos separamos ya que la falta de aire nos lo exigía, recargué mi frente contra la suya mientras recuperábamos el oxígeno perdido, me había besado él y eso alegró mi corazón de una manera desorbitante; cuando abrí los ojos pude ver como estaba sonrojado, retire sus lentes y los coloqué a un lado, siempre me habían gustado sus ojos y más admirarlos sin esas gafas que en ocasiones ocultaban su belleza.

- Chunnie… te amo…  
>- Y me haces muy feliz al decirme eso… yo también te amo JunSu…<p>

Nos volvimos a besar mientras nos íbamos acercando a la cama, cuando topamos con ella fui recostándolo lentamente pero sin separarnos un segundo, quería sentirlo cerca de mi todo el tiempo; comencé a acariciar sus brazos lo cuales me tenían preso y rendido ante sus besos, dejé por un momento su boca para dedicarme a su cuello mientras escuchaba como leves gemidos salían de ella; quería seguir avanzando pero temía que se fuera a asustar, nunca había estado con nadie y no quería echar a perder ese momento.

- JunSu… si sigo así no podré detenerme…  
>- No quiero que te detengas<br>- ¿Estas seguro?  
>- Chunnie… hazme el amor… hazme sentir que realmente tengo algo que es mío… que le importo en su totalidad a alguien… por favor…<br>- Siempre… siempre seré solamente tuyo…

Reanude de nueva cuenta mis besos sobre su cuerpo mientras mis manos iban despojando toda la ropa que encontraba a su paso, su piel era perfecta, mucho mejor que cualquiera que en el pasado pude haber probado, él pareció querer participar de igual manera ya que sentí como sus manos comenzaban a hacer lo mismo que las mías hacían.

Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos cada uno admiro el cuerpo del otro, era sublime lo que yo tenía enfrente, añoraba este momento de una forma increíble y agradecía a quien estuviera en las alturas por permitirme vivir un momento así, por fin el saber lo que era estar con alguien a quien de verdad amas.

JunSu comenzó a besar mi pecho provocando en mi sensaciones placenteras que iban más allá de lo inimaginable, prácticamente nos dedicamos un buen rato en conocer a la perfección nuestros cuerpos y saber que parte era la indicada para hacernos perder el control; cuando nos sentimos por demás excitados me coloqué sobre JunSu mientras nos comenzamos a besar una vez más, lo comencé a preparar y notaba como lágrimas caían de sus ojos por el dolor, traté de detenerme pero él me lo impidió por lo tanto continué en mi labor.

Cuando por fin estaba listo me posicioné totalmente sobre él y comencé a entrar en su cuerpo lentamente, podía sentir como era totalmente virgen y aunque eso nunca lo dude, me llenaba de felicidad puesto que solamente era mío y de nadie más; cuando entre en su totalidad me detuve un momento para que se acostumbrara mientras nos seguíamos besando, una vez que él me lo indicó comencé a moverme en su interior, el placer era infinito, casi podía jurar que veía las estrellas y alcanzaba el cielo mismo.

El sonido de sus gemidos junto con mi nombre era el estímulo más grande que jamás había sentido, yo no me reprimí tampoco y con cada embestida iba impreso todo el amor que sentía por él, decir su nombre era como un pecado y yo estaba gustoso de ser el pecador que me condenaría eternamente al castigo de su cuerpo; el punto cumbre de ambos llegó al mismo tiempo, haciendo que soltáramos toda la pasión que nos profesábamos para después caer rendidos a un descanso que merecíamos, pero siempre uno al lado del otro.

- Muchas gracias Chunnie… fue el mejor momento de mi vida…  
>- Gracias a ti Su por permitirme conocerte, gracias por ser tan curioso y lo más importante… gracias por permitirme amarte…<p>

Nos quedamos un rato abrazados disfrutándonos mutuamente, sabíamos que de ahora en adelante todo iba a cambiar para ambos, ya no nos importarían las demás personas porque ahora nos teníamos los dos.

- Oye Chunnie ¿y seguirás haciendo canciones para mí?  
>- Cada vez que me lo pidas…<br>- ¿Recuerdas los poemas que querías conseguir?... – asentí - …pues cuando te deje levantarte de la cama que creo que será dentro de un buen rato, quiero que vayas a mi computadora y abras la carpeta que esta a un lado del monitor… - me recargue sobre mi codo mientras lo miraba  
>- ¿No me digas que me los conseguiste?<br>- Mi computadora es genial, ella me da todo lo que le pido…  
>- ¿Entonces quieres más a tu computadora que a mí? – hizo una mueca de estarlo pensando<br>- Lo siento… ella lego primero…  
>- Tendré que hacer algo al respecto…<br>- Jajajaja no seas celoso Chunnie…  
>- Mira quien habla de celos… hace unos minutos alguien era el celoso número uno…<br>- No me lo recuerdes o tendré que castigarte…  
>- ¿Y de que forma lo harás?<br>- ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

Debía admitir que su castigo fue el más delicioso que nadie pudiera tener, pero estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante me portaría mal para recibirlos cuantas veces fuera necesario.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

**Después de ese día nos hicimos novios, nuestras familias lo aceptaron aunque creímos que no sería tan fácil, YooChun ha sido el mejor novio que nadie pudiera tener aunque sigue con su carácter volátil, pero ahora se muy bien como calmarlo; en alguna ocasión volví a ver a la tipa esa llamada YooNa que se había atrevido a aprovecharse de mi Chunnie, mientras él estaba con ella haciendo un trabajo, claro conmigo presente, digamos que sucedió un pequeño accidente, realmente nunca imaginé como se vería una persona al caer de una escalera y menos como era posible que por dicha acción los dientes pidieran zafarse, pero bueno, cosas que pasan en la vida; lo único que si tengo claro ahora es que la felicidad existe y yo la encontré en el momento que una música inundo mis sentidos y la experimente en el momento que superé mi timidez, porque a partir de ese momento dejé de estar SOLO…**

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

~~FIN~~


	2. CRAZY LIFE

PAREJA: CHUNJAE (YooChun y JaeJoong)

Uno de ellos es promiscuo y vive su vida disfrutando de los placeres del sexo; un día conoce a un muchacho el cual pensó seria su siguiente victima pero poco a poco se va dando cuenta que el no es para un rato, sino para siempre ya que se enamora de el; después de un tiempo descubre algo que no piensa decirle al otro por temor a que lo deje para siempre...

**Capitulo 2 - CRAZY LIFE**

Las sabanas estaban revueltas, en la habitación no se podía percibir nada más que el olor a sexo, los gemidos eran de una intensidad tan elevada que cualquiera que los escuchara corría el riesgo de querer ser invitado a los placeres de esa entrega; los dos cuerpos se movían a un ritmo tan acompasado que casi se podía jurar que habían nacido para estar siempre juntos; sin embargo la realidad no era esa.

Una vez que el rito sexual terminó, el chico de cabellos negros hizo a un lado el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera la cual se recostó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; el chico alcanzó un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía sobre el buró y lo encendió de una forma tan sensual que su compañera estaba embelezada con dicha acción, luego frunció un poco su boca mientras se acercaba a él comenzando a acariciar su pecho.

- Dicen que el fumar después de hacer el amor significa insatisfacción… - dijo ella mientras con su dedo comenzaba a hacer círculos sobre una de sus tetillas  
>- Mmmm… - sacó el humo que tenia retenido en sus pulmones, luego la volteo a ver mientras daba una nueva calada - …puede que sea verdad…<br>- ¿Entonces porque lo haces? – el chico reviró los ojos en señal de fastidio mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro  
>- Tal vez porque así me siento ¿no lo crees?<br>- No… si acabamos de pasar el mejor momento de nuestras vidas  
>- No cabe duda que lo que dicen de las rubias es cierto, aunque solo sean teñidas…<br>- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – levantó un poco su cabeza de la posición en la que estaba para verlo a los ojos  
>- Nada… olvídalo… - se separó de la chica ignorando el gesto de reclamo que tenía en su rostro mientras se levantaba de la cama<br>- No cabe duda que lo que decía Tiffany es cierto… eres un patán  
>- Y ustedes unas cualquiera, con razón son amigas… – la chica se enderezó y trató de golpear al otro mientras se ponía los pantalones, sin embargo reaccionó a tiempo deteniéndola - …¿qué te pasa?<br>- ¿Crees que puedes insultarme nada mas porque sí?... ni creas que porque acabamos de hacer el amor voy a ser sumisa y hacer todo lo que tu quieras  
>- Pues no lo parecía hace apenas unos minutos, prueba es que ahora estamos en tu recámara…<br>- Me das asco…  
>- No más del que tú me das a mí… pero sexo es sexo y pues solo te encontré a ti… no me quedo de otra…<br>- ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!  
>- Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo… - dijo terminando de abrochar su camisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, sin embargo antes de salir volteó a ver a la que fuera su amante hace unos momentos - …por cierto emm… ¿cuál es tu nombre?<br>- ¡LARGATEEE! – la chica arrojo lo primero que pudo tomar de su buró siendo esquivado fácilmente por el que estaba a punto de salir  
>- ¡Ah si… Jessica!... – dijo sonriendo cínicamente - …bueno como sea, dile a tu amiga TaeYeon que ayer estuvo excelente, es muy buena en la cama solo que algo escandalosa y que siento mucho haberme ido cuando ella dormía… pero que no me vuelva a buscar NUNCA…<br>- ¡Te odio Park YooChun!

El mencionado salió de la recámara por fin mientras iba sonriendo, le encantaba seducir a niñitas tontas para luego poder llevarlas a la cama y más tarde deshacerse de ellas de la manera más cruel que pudiera y esta no era le excepción; desde hacía como un mes que había visto a ese trío de amigas y decidió acostarse con todas, siendo Jessica la última para lograr su cometido

Salió de la casa dispuesto a encaminarse hacía el bar de un amigo, lugar en el cual se refugiaba casi todo el tiempo y más cuando alguna conquista había terminado; además de que el dueño del lugar siempre lo escuchaba y le daba consejos aunque la verdad nunca los seguía pero sin duda le ayudaba bastante

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Los gritos se podían escuchar por todo el lugar, definitivamente estaba siendo todo un espectáculo para el que pasara por ahí menos para los involucrados, en especial de uno el cual quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento

- ¡Eso no es cierto!...  
>- ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decir que no es cierto si te vi con mis propios ojos?<br>- Lo que viste fue un error, te juro que yo no la bese  
>- Ahora me vas a salir con el cuento de que ella te beso a la fuerza y tú indefensamente no pudiste apartarla de ti…<br>- ¡Pero si así fue!  
>- Eres igual a todos los hombres… mentiroso y cobarde…<br>- Amor, te juro que no es así…  
>- ¡No me vuelvas a decir así!... ¿pero sabes que?... esto se terminó<br>- No… no puedes hacerme esto SoHee, yo te amo…  
>- ¿Eso creía sabes? pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo era pura mentira, según tú habías superado tus vicios, la forma de vida que tenías y todo por mi, pero ahora veo que todo se fue al caño por un cuerpo bonito<br>- Eso no es…  
>- ¡YA DEJA DE NEGARLO!... se acabó…<p>

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí dejando a su ahora exnovio demasiado confundido, ella era todo para él y solo por los coqueteos de una niña estúpida que al final habían logrado lo que se proponía, el amor de su vida se alejaba de él paso a paso. Los presentes pudieron notar como el chico estaba como en estado autista, no se movía de su lugar ni dejaba de ver el camino por el cual SoHee se había ido; un chico un poco más alto que él se le acercó y lo tomó del hombro para ver si reaccionaba

- JaeJoong… amigo, ¿estas bien?... – el mencionado no contestaba - …por favor responde…  
>- La he perdido HyunJoong… por ser tan estúpido la he perdido…<br>- Solo es cosa que se le baje el coraje, se impacto mucho cuando te vio… cundo vio a esa chica besándote, apenas se le pase podrás hablar con ella y se resolverá todo…  
>- Tiene razón… soy un cobarde, sencillamente deje que se marchara sin poder decir una palabra más<br>- Pero…  
>- ¿No la escuchaste?... se acabó… y yo de la misma forma<p>

JaeJoong por fin salió de su mutismo comenzando a caminar hacía la salida de la universidad, ahora ya no le importaba nada, cierto que por ella había dejado atrás mucho de su pasado que no era para nada bueno, pero ahora ¿qué importaba eso?; podía escuchar su nombre en boca de su amigo el cual lo llamaba para que volviera, pero quería estar solo, sin SoHee ya no se sentía nada ni nadie

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Era el décimo cuarto vaso que le servía y aunque tenía años de conocerlo, nunca realmente lo había visto ponerse "borracho" por beber en grandes cantidades, definitivamente el podría ser su mejor cliente si no fuera porque no pagaba por lo que consumía; vio como su amigo ingería de un solo trago todo el contenido del vaso y como una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba sus labios

- ¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado YooChun?  
>- Si es por la cuenta, ya te dije que me las cobres, tú eres el que no me permites pagarte nada por lo que consumo<br>- Sabes que no se trata de eso, solo que no le veo el fin de que estés tomando de esa manera  
>- Pues yo si lo veo… y eso es que hoy por fin pude completar uno de mis objetivos…<br>- ¿Hablas de las niñas esas que querías… ya sabes?  
>- Así es… las tres por fin cayeron y en este momento me encuentro celebrando el hecho de que Park YooChun siempre logra lo que se propone<br>- Veo que nunca vas a cambiar, esa vida no te llevara a nada bueno, al contrario, solo te iras destruyendo poco a poco  
>- YeSung… ya lo hemos hablado mil veces, me gusta esta vida que llevo, disfruto del sexo demasiado como para dejarlo, solo tienes esa opinión porque no has sentido de forma intensa lo que yo he sentido<br>- El sexo es solo eso… placer carnal, no te lleva a nada más, no hay amor de por medio, no hay sentimientos, sin embargo si destruyes muchos corazones y lo más importante, no dejas al tuyo descubrir lo que eso  
>- No lo necesito…<br>- Contigo es imposible, pero ya no me desgastare… - YeSung negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras su mirada veía hacía el frente, después de un suspiro es que salió de detrás de la barra - …ahora vengo, seguiré facilitándole la vida a muchas personas que solo se destruyen, pero ese fue el riesgo de poner un bar

YooChun levantó su mano en señal de afirmación mientras con la otra sacaba de su camisa la cajetilla de cigarros, rememoraba en su mente cada sensación vivida en sus distintos encuentros con las personas que se había llevado a la cama, hombre y mujeres por igual, no había tabúes para él, solo como lo había dicho antes, el sexo era lo que le importaba

Encendió el cigarro y dio una calada para después ponerlo sobre el cenicero, se giró un poco para ver a las personas que estaban en ese momento en el establecimiento, tal vez pudiera encontrar a alguien que le gustaría pasar un buen rato con él, sin embargo nadie le llamaba la atención, la mayoría eran personas ya maduras o mujerzuelas que rayaban al lesbianismo solo con mirarlas; cuando estuvo a punto de girarse de nueva cuenta es cuando vio como YeSung se hacía a un lado dejando ver a la persona que atendía y sus ojos se abrieron al por mayor al admirar al ser que estaba en ese momento tomándose un vaso de cerveza

A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro y esa mirada perdida, supuso que ese chico tenía problemas y que era solo uno más de esos que se iban a refugiar en el alcohol creyendo que con eso se compondría todo, a pesar de que YooChun llevaba el tipo de vida que llevaba, siempre opinó que perderse en vicios de ese tipo era una estupidez, ya que no sacabas ninguna ganancia, el sexo era diferente, aunque pareciera un patán, al menos el placer del momento lo conseguía al igual que la persona con la cual se metía; pero ese chico con todo y su problema con el alcohol como claramente se podía apreciar, destacaba demasiado, su blanca piel parecía porcelana, sus grandes ojos aunque perdidos y nublados en ese momento, enmarcaban un rostro perfecto con facciones finas casi como los de una chica, su cabello rubio caía desordenado sobre su frente dándole una imagen de ensueño, ese chico era todo perfección y YooChun lo quería en su cama

Estaba tan perdido admirando al de la mesa del fondo que no se percató cuando YeSung pasó a su lado y fue hasta que este le habló que por fin se giró completamente pero volteando cada tanto para seguir observando a quien para él, sería su siguiente víctima

- Oye Ye… ¿y ese chico de la mesa del fondo… quien es?  
>- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saberlo?... yo solo le llevo las cosas que me pide, aunque viendo su condición y el rato que tiene aquí ya estoy pensando en decirle que se marche, no vaya a tener aquí una intoxicación o algo peor y ¿qué hago?<br>- Pues deberías de saber quien es… eres el que atiende este lugar y sabe quien entra y sale de aquí  
>- Creo que has visto muchas películas de cantineros porque definitivamente eso no tiene nada que ver<br>- Como sea… - dijo el pelinegro moviendo su mano - …¿no sabes nada sobre él? – YeSung se le quedó viendo fijamente a su amigo, sabía por donde iba todo el asunto  
>- Ya te lo quieres llevar a la cama…<br>- ¿Tan obvio soy? – dijo sonriendo cínicamente  
>- No hay remedio contigo…<br>- Si lo hay… y ese es que consiga lo que quiero y si no es fácil… - volteó a ver al chico de la mesa para luego regresar su vista a su amigo - …eso lo hace más divertido – el otro solo puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer YooChun en verdad jamás iba a cambiar  
>- ¿Qué quieres saber?<br>- Sabía que eras un buen amigo…  
>- Solo te diré lo poco que se… lo demás averígualo tú mismo… - el pelinegro asintió con una marcada sonrisa en el rostro, esta era la parte que más le gustaba, claro eso hasta que llegaba el momento del sexo<br>- Pues lo básico, su nombre, preferencias, su comportamiento… no se lo que sepas es bueno…  
>- Tenía tiempo de no venir, antes eran frecuentes sus visitas y casi siempre terminaba totalmente perdido, un día dejó de aparecerse y no supe más de él hasta hoy… en esas ocasiones casi la mayoría del tiempo venía a buscarlo un muchacho alto de cabello castaño, por como siempre venía vestido supuse que estudiaba medicina, casi siempre se lo tenía que llevar casi cargando… de ahí en fuera no se nada más de él, ni siquiera su nombre, recuerdo que lo menciono el amigo una vez, pero no lo recuerdo… - YooChun escuchaba atento, se veía que era un chico bastante alcohólico, pero eso no disminuía su interés por él<br>- Tal vez en ese estado se me haga más fácil  
>- Pues créeme que como esta ahorita no es nada comparado a como se ponía… se ve que le bajo un poco a su consumo, al menos no anda vomitando por todos lados<br>- Bueno, pues manos a la obra… gracias YeSung, eres un excelente amigo…  
>- Agradéceme cuando de veras me escuches, pero es tu vida y no me meteré<br>- De todas formas gracias…

YooChun se levantó de la butaca donde estaba sentado en la barra y comenzó a caminar con dirección al chico rubio el cual ya se había terminado su última cerveza; mientras llegaba a su destino el pelinegro iba pensando que decirle para que el otro fuera cayendo poco a poco en su juego y al final conseguir lo que tanto quería

Vio una rockola situada a un lado de la mesa a la cual se dirigía, así que usaría ese pretexto para quedar parado cerca de él en lo que maquinaba un plan, sacó una moneda y la introdujo en el aparato eligiendo una melodía de jazz, casi siempre ese tipo de música lo inspiraba en todo y esta ocasión tenía que ser ideal; tomo aire y exhalo segundos después hasta que por fin pudo pararse a un lado de él

- Hola… - dijo el pelinegro al otro sin embargo este ni siquiera lo volteó a ver - …veo que tienes un buen rato aquí y te veo solo, así que pensé que podría tomarme una cerveza contigo y hacernos compañía… - el rubio volteó el rostro un poco hacía un lado ignorando olímpicamente al otro - …veo que eres un poco callado pero si me permites… - en eso el rubio lo volteó a ver con la mirada un poco perdida interrumpiendo al pelinegro  
>- ¡Vete de aquí!<br>- Oye… si solo quiero ser amigable, veo que estas solo y pues un poco de compañía no le hace mal a nadie  
>- No necesito de la compañía de nadie… - bajó su rostro hablando demasiado quedito, sin embargo el pelinegro si lo escuchó<br>- Todo mundo necesita compañía, nadie puede estar solo siempre, sería muy deprimente…  
>- Pues quiero estar deprimido entonces, así que por favor vete por donde viniste y déjame en paz… - el pelinegro veía que era difícil ese chico y eso le gustaba, así que no quito el dedo del renglón e importándole muy poco lo que le acababa de decir se sentó enfrente de él<br>- Al menos permíteme presentarme… mi nombre es Park YooChun… ¿cuál es tu nombre? – el rubio rodó sus ojos, o al menos eso pareció hacer ya que su vista seguía algo perdida, aunque sus respuestas y actitud no parecieran de alguien que no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos; se quedó callado sin decir nada, sin embargo YooChun no se movería de ahí hasta al menos saber como se llamaba, después de unos cinco minutos de estarlo observando por fin el rubio lo miró a los ojos  
>- ¿Si te digo como me llamo te iras?<br>- No te lo puedo asegurar ya que quisiera poder platicar un rato contigo, sin embargo en un momento dado que quieras golpearme y echarme a patadas de aquí, al menos ya sabre el nombre de quien me humillo – la mirada del rubio seguía fija en la del otro, sin embargo una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, al parecer YooChun si iba a lograr su cometido - …al menos sonreíste, creo que eso es ganancia  
>- Mi nombre es Kim JaeJoong<br>- Muy lindo nombre, lástima que tu cara refleja resentimiento y tristeza… - el otro no dijo nada, solo agacho su cara una vez más - …si gustas puedes confiar en mi para liberar eso que sientes, total, no se lo contaré a nadie…  
>- ¿Qué buscas exactamente?<br>- ¿Cómo?  
>- Nadie llega de la nada a querer ser amistoso sin conseguir algo a cambio, tiene que haber algo de trasfondo… - YooChun notó que era demasiado listo, ahora más que nunca quería poseer a ese chico que de cerca se notaba aún más delicioso<br>- Sencillamente te vi a lo lejos todo decaído y bebiendo demasiado, aunque no parezca mi lado caritativo salio a flote y pensé que si podía ayudarte pues habría hecho una buena acción  
>- Entonces te di lástima…<br>- No, lástima no, pero somos jóvenes y si a esta edad ya estamos teniendo esos problemas existenciales imagínate en el futuro… - JaeJoong suspiró mientras alzaba su rostro para contemplar el techo  
>- Futuro… nadie sabe lo que hay en el futuro y cuando en tu presente todo esta volteado de cabeza, júralo que nunca será un futuro bueno…<br>- Pero en ti esta enmendarlo y que eso pase… - el pelinegro no sabía en que punto la conversación había tomado ese rumbo, ahora parecía la madre Teresa de Calcuta queriendo ayudar a un desvalido, el cual debía de admitir estaba demasiado bien  
>- Cuando la persona que amas y con la cual quieres hacer ese futuro te desprecia, no hay manera de enmendarlo…<br>- Así que de eso se trata… un mal de amores… - esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado, el rubio estaba dolido por que de seguro su novia lo había dejado y ahora nada le importaba en el mundo ya que ella no estaría, eso quería decir que estaba totalmente devastado y eso sería de mucha ayuda para el pelinegro - …¿problemas con la novia?  
>- Todo fue un mal entendido… - dijo el rubio como si estuviera repitiéndoselo a él mismo<br>- Siempre suceden esas cosas, pero así son las mujeres, no dejan que nos expliquemos y deciden terminarnos como si fuéramos una cosa que no siente… en verdad jamás podré entenderlas  
>- Al parecer has tenido experiencia en eso…<br>- Muchas veces… pero aprendí que la vida hay que vivirla y disfrutar de los momentos que te ofrece, en el mar hay muchos peces y tu eres una carnada que solamente tiene que esperar a ser atrapada… así es esto, pero mientras tanto debes disfrutar de las cosas, sino cuando menos te des cuenta ya no habrá marcha atrás y no habrás disfrutado de nada…  
>- Pero SoHee era todo para mí, desde que la conocí supe que era la mujer que yo amaría por el resto de mi vida… y sin ella ahora no me queda nada…<br>- Te diré un dicho que es muy cierto… el que se va sin que lo corran, regresa sin que lo llamen… recuerda siempre eso… - JaeJoong sonrió aunque de manera triste, luego vio como YooChun le ofrecía una cerveza la cual aceptó y se la bebió como si de agua se tratara - …veo que sabes beber  
>- Siempre lo he hecho… aunque había dejado eso por ella, pero ahora…<br>- Quisiste volver a tu vida anterior… - Jae no dijo nada, sencillamente hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo mas cerveza la cual fue entregada al momento por YeSung quien miraba des aprobatoriamente al pelinegro; cuando por fin se fue, YooChun siguió con su charla - …yo bebo en ocasiones, sin embargo no me gusta ponerme en un estado idiota, no gano nada con eso…  
>- Pero te ayuda a olvidar – dijo bebiéndose otro vaso rápidamente<br>- Pero es momentáneo, cuando regresas a tus cinco sentidos los problemas siguen ahí… así que es una pérdida de tiempo  
>- Solo queda volver a beber para poder olvidarlos de nuevo… - definitivamente ese chico si tenía problemas de alcoholismo, pero eso no le importaba mucho, aunque no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de hacer que ya no siguiera bebiendo<br>- Te propongo algo… vamos a mi departamento, ahí tengo una mesa de billar y podemos jugar un rato, así olvidas un poco todo este asunto de otra manera y cuando estés más tranquilo te vas… ¿qué dices?  
>- No me interesa…<br>- Vamos, no pierdes nada, en verdad siento feo el ver como te consumes aquí solo bebiendo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a olvidar un poco… - la desesperación lo estaba matando, de hecho esa última frase llevaba mucho doble sentido, aunque en cierta forma estaba diciendo la verdad; JaeJoong pareció pensárselo un poco, luego miró directamente a los ojos del otro mientras asentía  
>- De acuerdo… en realidad no tengo nada mejor que hacer y el dinero ya se me terminó…<br>- Genial…

Ambos chicos se levantaron de la mesa, el rubio tambaleándose un poco pero fue sostenido por el pelinegro el cual al tomarlo de la cintura pudo percibir un aroma dulce debajo de todo ese maloliente olor a cerveza, sin duda esta iba a ser su mejor presa de todas las que recordaba y en verdad la lista era grande. YeSung se acercó a ellos y JaeJoong le dio el dinero por lo consumido para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse a la salida, YooChun lo seguía sosteniendo pero miraba hacia atrás para ver a su amigo el cual solo negaba con la cabeza, no sabía como le hacía, pero siempre se salía con la suya

Después de una media hora por fin llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, era un lugar agradable y en una zona no muy ostentosa pero tampoco tirada a la calle; JaeJoong se fue a la sala y se sentó en el primer sofá que vio, la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas aunque aún estaba bastante conciente de todo. YooChun sabía que ahora lo tenía en "su territorio" por lo cual de ahí no saldría hasta que no fuera suyo

- ¿Te sientes mal?  
>- No… solo un poco mareado, pero ahora se me pasa… - el rubio comenzó a pasar su vista por todo el lugar hasta que centró su vista en el rostro del otro - …¿y la mesa de billar?<br>- Esta en una habitación… vamos… – JaeJoong se levantó y siguió a YooChun hasta el final del departamento entrando por una puerta en la cual se podía apreciar la mesa de billar, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio - …creías que te había mentido ¿verdad?  
>- Sinceramente si, pero veo que no fue así… entonces juguemos… - sin decir nada más JaeJoong tomó uno de los tacos que estaban en la pared y acomodó las bolas que se encontraban esparcidas por la mesa para así comenzar a jugar; el pelinegro lo observaba penetrantemente mientras tomaba su taco, en verdad que ese chico era interesante<br>- ¿Quieres que comience o lo haces tú?  
>- Yo lo haré… - Jae hizo el primer tiro metiendo la bola uno en la buchaca sin embargo al tratar de meter la segunda comenzó a parpadear repetidas veces, el alcohol en sus sistema estaba comenzando a hacer mella en él hasta que de pronto soltó un poco el taco y comenzó a reírse sin motivo alguno<br>- ¿Y que es tan chistoso?  
>- Lo absurda que es la vida a veces… estoy en quien sabe donde con un total desconocido jugando billar y queriendo que en este momento solo un tren me pase encima para terminar con este dolor que siento por dentro…<br>- Le estas dando demasiada importancia a una chica que no te ve de la misma forma que tu a ella, ¿no crees que seria motivo suficiente para mandarla al diablo y seguir con tu vida? – la risa de Jae se intensifico aún más  
>- ¿Cuál vida?... ya te lo dije, mi vida era ella… no era nadie antes de ella… solo un maldito alcohólico al cual sus padres desprecian porque no fue mujer… ¿estúpido no?... pero es cierto, sin embargo he intentado salir adelante, mi único error es ese vicio infernal el cual me da momentos de sosiego para olvidarme que soy alguien no deseado, no querido por nadie… pero no soy malo, te juro que no soy malo… - YooChun se acercó al rubio el cual de la risa paso al llanto solo que de manera silenciosa; se puso detrás de él y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por su pecho, sabía lo que el otro sentía, en cierta forma el había pasado por algo similar<br>- Se que no eres malo, pero ya te lo dije, ese vicio no te llevara a nada y sobre la chica esa… mejor es que la olvides, ya el tiempo dirá si de verdad ella es la mujer de tu vida o sino será otra…  
>- Solo… solo quiero ser querido en serio, que sea ese alguien importante para alguna persona… solo eso<p>

YooChun sabía que lo que quería hacer era una canallada, aprovecharse de la debilidad de otros para sacar provecho de lo que él quería, pero en realidad deseaba sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo, de nueva cuenta ese aroma a frutas lo envolvía y lo embriagaba, ahora era el momento de hacer lo que tanto deseaba

Sin más giró al rubio para tenerlo frente a él, este por su estado se dejaba hacer totalmente por el otro, observó su rostro el cual estaba cubierto por las lágrimas y sin reprimirse un momento más, acercó sus labios a los ajenos comenzando a besarlos de manera pausada; generalmente él no besaba a nadie o procuraba no hacerlo puesto que el siempre se decía que un beso podría llegar a ser tú perdición, sin embargo con este chico le nació hacerlo y veía que este no oponía resistencia, cosa que estaba facilitando en demasía las cosas

Sus manos comenzaban a descender poco a poco mientras iban recorriendo los brazos del rubio, su cuerpo iba pegándose cada vez más al del otro mientras lo iba aprisionando contra la mesa de billar, cuando sus manos llegaron al final de su recorrido, estas se pasaron a sus caderas retomando un descenso que cada vez se hacía más peligroso para el rubio y más placentero para el pelinegro. Cuando las invasoras comenzaron a tocar zonas las cuales deseaban explorar es cuando el rubio reaccionó separándose del beso y empujando fuerte al dueño del departamento

- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?  
>- Hacerte sentir lo que tanto deseas…<br>- Por favor… ¿crees que nací ayer?... fui un idiota al venir aquí… - JaeJoong comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la habitación mientras se tambaleaba un poco, aunque estaba conciente lo mareado no se le había quitado aún, camino hasta la estancia y cuando se acercó a la salida fue detenido por el pelinegro de un brazo haciendo que por poco cayera al piso pero fue detenido por el otro  
>- ¿A dónde crees que vas?<br>- Lejos de aquí…  
>- Tú no vas a ninguna parte, hoy tú serás mío…<br>- Así que eso era todo… como siempre en esta podrida vida nada puede ser bueno, era lógico que un extraño que se acerca a otro sea tan amable y quiera ayudar a cambio de alguna cosa… pero ¿sabes que? no me importa… ya nada me importa, si te quieres aprovechar de mi como un maldito violador hazlo, tú me criticas a mi de mi vicio del alcohol, pero tú eres algo peor porque dañas a otros, así que adelante… ayúdame a destruirme totalmente que eso es lo que más deseo ahora – dijo de manera retadora mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero estas eran diferentes, no eran de dolor, eran de coraje  
>- Yo… no… no soy ningún violador…<br>- ¿Entonces como llamas cuando alguien quiere tomar a otra por la fuerza?  
>- Yo… no… - el rubio se zafó del agarre del otro saliendo del departamento aprovechando el repentino mutismo en el cual se había sumergido el pelinegro<p>

Cuando por fin YooChun reaccionó se encontraba totalmente solo, ¿en verdad se estaba comportando como un violador?, nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de casanova había forzado a nadie a estar con él, sencillamente ellos gustosos aceptaban tener una aventura y al final les daba la cruel realidad de su desprecio, pero esta vez no sabía el motivo por el cual necesitaba el cuerpo del otro con o sin su autorización, y ahora se había ido, increíblemente era la primera persona que se resistía a él después de haber probado sus labios, sin embargo ahora el que sentía necesidad de la boca ajena era él mismo, los labios de JaeJoong eran un deleite el cual quería volver a probar, pero no pudo hacer nada y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se había ido

En ese momento salió de su departamento para ver si lo veía por ahí y hacerlo volver, sin embargo no lo diviso por ningún lado, por lo visto esta era la primera presa que se le iba, pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, ya que lograría que fuera él quien viniera a rogarle por pasar una noche en su cama y de eso se iba a encargar

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

La puerta comenzó a sonar insistentemente, HyunJoong se levantó de la silla de su escritorio donde preparaba un ensayo para la universidad, cundo por fin fue a abrir vio como JaeJoong entraba con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y un evidente olor a alcohol

- Jae… por Dios ¿qué te pasa?... ¿no me digas que volviste a tomar?  
>- ¿Es evidente no?<br>- ¿Y estas llorando por ella?  
>- Por ella y por la porquería de vida que tengo… ahora para colmo por poco y me violan<br>- ¿QUE?  
>- En el bar un chico se acerco a invitarme una cerveza, yo le había dicho que no pero le importo una mierda y se sentó, comenzó a hablar y yo le conteste hasta que le conté por lo que pasaba, tenía que desahogarme y que mejor que con un extraño el cual no me estuviera juzgando todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de todo eso hacía; luego me invito a ir a su departamento a jugar billar y el estúpido de mi fue, no se en que pensaba, y ahí… me beso…<br>- ¿Qué te besaste con un hombre?  
>- No… él me beso… - el rubio sonrío irónicamente - …por lo visto eso será algo que siempre será mi condena…<br>- Pero… ¿lo golpeaste al menos verdad? – JaeJoong se quedó callado - …¡¿NO?... ¿qué te sucede?  
>- Solo pensé en salir de ahí rápidamente…<br>- ¡Ay Dios!... menos mal que no te paso nada… ya ves lo que sucede cuando tomas… te lo he dicho millones de veces, creía que lo habías entendido por fin  
>- Ya nada me importa…<br>- Jae…  
>- Hyun… ¿puedo quedarme esta noche contigo?... no quiero volver a mi casa y escuchar como siempre las groserías de mis padres, ya demasiado mal me ha ido este día…<br>- Sabes que si… pero Jae…  
>- Ahora no… me duele demasiado la cabeza<p>

HyunJoong solo soltó un suspiro y se fue a la cocina por el remedio que ya tan bien conocía para cuando su amigo se ponía en ese estado, solo que ahora no era tan fuerte como otras veces; en verdad se lamentaba de la vida tan cruel que tenía, pero solo le quedaba apoyarlo como su amigo, de hecho su único amigo

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

YooChun llegó esa noche al bar con una cara bastante malhumorada, se acercó a la barra donde YeSung lo observaba, sin duda le tocaba escuchar otra más de sus conquistas, aunque por lo visto esta ocasión no fue muy fructífera para él

- ¿Y que paso?  
>- Nada…<br>- ¿Nada?  
>- ¡NO NADA!... se fue de mi departamento y no pude hacerlo mío…<br>- ¿Y ese milagro?... digo la verdad mentiría si dijera que lamento eso, pero se me hace bastante extraño viniendo de ti  
>- Fue más astuto de lo que pensé<br>- Bueno, uno entre miles… ya encontraras a tu próxima víctima… lamentablemente…  
>- ¡No!... tiene que ser él… lo deseo a él<br>- ¿Y se puede saber como le harás?  
>- Para eso me ayudaras tú<br>- ¿Yo?... discúlpame pero sabes que yo no me meto en tus asuntos, así que lo siento pero tendrás que rascarte con tus propias uñas  
>- Se que puedes ayudarme a saber donde encontrarlo, necesito saber a que lugares va, ese tipo de cosas… lo necesito ver… - YeSung miró extraño a su amigo, cierto que nunca le había ocurrido nada como esto, sin embargo cuando las cosas se le dificultaban buscaba como lograr su objetivo, pero esta vez era diferente, se le podía notar una cierta ¿desesperación?<br>- Pues siempre viene aquí, así que supongo que lo puedes encontrar en el bar  
>- Dudo que venga por ahora… tú me comentaste de un amigo suyo que venía por él, ¿sabes de que universidad es?<br>- No sabría decirte, solo se que estudia algo de medicina por la bata blanca que siempre lleva, pero para saber en cual…  
>- ¿Alguna cerca por aquí?... no creo que venga desde muy lejos a buscar a su amigo siempre…<br>- Pues solo la que esta a 3 cuadras hacía arriba, ahí hay varias facultades y entre ellas la de medicina, puede que sea de ahí…  
>- Excelente, muchas gracias Ye… mañana me daré mi vuelta<br>- YooChun… deja pasar esto… lo intentaste y no se pudo…  
>- ¡Entiéndelo! lo quiero en mi cama y eso voy a hacer…<p>

YooChun se levantó de la butaca y se fue del bar, a YeSung le daba muy mala espina todo eso, sabía que esto iba a acarrear problemas y muy grandes, solo esperaba que su amigo no fuera a salir el más perjudicado, pero definitivamente nunca lo había visto de esa forma por alguien

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Al otro día YooChun fue a pasearse por la universidad que YeSung le había dicho para ver si podía ver al rubio por ahí, sin embargo nunca pudo divisarlo, lo malo es que no tenía ni idea de quien era el amigo de este así que más difícil era poder saber donde encontrarlo. Estuvo yendo los siguientes días de igual forma pero siempre era lo mismo, ni rastro de JaeJoong, hasta llegó a pensar que tal vez él no estudiaba en esa universidad, aunque a ciencia cierta ni siquiera sabía si él estudiaba alguna carrera

Después de unos días YooChun volvió a pasar por el bar de YeSung, este le preguntaba por su plan y como iba, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, de nueva cuenta intento hacer desistir a su amigo pero entre más pasaba el tiempo más se encaprichaba con encontrarlo; el pelinegro le pregunto que si el rubio no había ido al bar en esos días y la respuesta fue igual de negativa. Cuando YooChun estaba a punto de irse YeSung lo detuvo diciéndole que el chico que iba pasando por afuera del bar era el amigo de JaeJoong, era un chico inconfundible ya que al igual que el rubio, tenía un cierto atractivo que llamaba la atención de todo el mundo; sin pensárselo un segundo el pelinegro decidió salir y encarar al otro chico, lo único que le importaba era saber sobre el rubio

- Disculpa  
>- ¿Si, dime?<br>- Tú… ¿eres amigo de Kim JaeJoong? – el otro chico se le quedo viendo fijamente, volteó a ver el lugar donde noto que el otro chico había salido recordando lo que el rubio le había contado, frunció su entrecejo al mismo tiempo que se ponía alerta  
>- Si… ¿por qué?<br>- Es que necesito encontrarlo… tengo que hablar unas cosas con… - fue interrumpido por el otro  
>- Entonces tu eres el bastardo que quiso aprovecharse de él<br>- ¿Él… él te dijo eso?  
>- ¡Claro que me lo dijo!... y ni creas que te diré algo sobre él, así que mejor aléjate de mi si no quieres que te rompa la cara como él no lo hizo… - el pelinegro se dio cuenta que esto se estaba complicando, si no era por medio de él jamás lograría encontrar al rubio<br>- No fueron así las cosas…  
>- Pero el fin justifica los medios, así que mejor lárgate de mi vista que no responderé…<br>- Pero yo solo…  
>- HyunJoong… - una voz detrás del pelinegro hizo que se callara abruptamente, los dos chicos dirigieron la vista hacía donde provenía esa voz notando que se trataba de JaeJoong<br>- Jae… mejor vete de aquí…  
>- JaeJoong… necesito hablar contigo – el rubio miraba detenidamente al pelinegro mientras se iba a cercando a los otros dos, una vez que estuvo al lado de su amigo es que por fin habló<br>- Hyun… al rato te alcanzo en tu casa  
>- Jae… ¿no me digas que quieres hablar con él después de lo que intento hacerte?<br>- Luego hablamos Hyun… no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, no iré a ningún lado a solas con él si es lo que te preocupa… - HyunJoong no despegaba la vista del pelinegro, sabía que era una idiotez el que su amigo fuera a hablas con ese tipo, pero nunca se metía en sus decisiones; negó con la cabeza varias veces hasta que se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse dejando a los otros dos frente a frente - …¿qué quieres?  
>- Primero que nada agradecerte el que quieras hablar conmigo y en segunda pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día, no se que me pasó… creo que al final el alcohol si surtió efecto en mi y escucharte así de deprimido hizo que me confundiera y pues… actuara de esa forma… - YooChun estaba seguro que si algún director de Hollywood estuviera ahí lo contrataba inmediatamente por la grandiosa actuación que estaba haciendo, pero todo era por lograr su objetivo, no lo obligaría, él solito pediría ser tomado<br>- No te creo…  
>- Pues pídeme lo que quieras para que te lo demuestre…<br>- No me interesa nada, si decidí hablar contigo es porque no quiero que molestes a mi amigo, no eres alguien de fiar… y mucho menos quiero que te acerques a mí…  
>- JaeJoong, en serio quiero ser tu amigo, permíteme demostrarte que esto es verdad…<br>- No me interesa ser tu amigo, con HyunJoong me basta, no necesito de nadie más…  
>- Se que cometí un error, pero por eso mismo quiero enmendarlo – el rubio lo miraba a los ojos, no sabía si creerle o no, sin embargo recordaba las palabras de aliento que le dio la primera vez que hablaron, era muy cierto lo que dijo, no podía ser que alguien que realmente no fuera bueno dijera todas esas cosas, tal vez merecía tener una oportunidad; después de unos segundos meditándolo por fin el rubio respondió<br>- De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad, solo que no estaré en ningún lugar a solas contigo  
>- ¡Perfecto! – esto era genial, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo; pensó en decirle que si entraban a tomarse una cerveza, pero realmente no quería ser motivo para que este bebiera de más y ayudarlo a que su vicio aumentara, aunque realmente no debería de importarle, pero en el fondo no quería eso, por lo que antes de despedirse por ahora, le preguntó que si al otro día podría verlo, el rubio le dijo que si pero que fuera en su universidad, quería a mucha gente de testigo por si algo pasaba<p>

Al otro día como habían quedado YooChun fue a la universidad para encontrarse con JaeJoong, este lo estaba esperando en la puerta de la facultad de artes, por lo visto eso estudiaba, otro detalle más que conocía del rubio; se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a platicar, el pelinegro le contaba un poco de su vida, claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles que no le convenía que el otro supiera; el rubio le contó que después de que hablara con él fue a casa de su amigo HyunJoong y como este casi lo quería matar por haber aceptado tratar de ser su amigo; estuvieron como dos horas platicando realmente a gusto, pero el pelinegro podía ver se dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, al parecer todavía sufría por la chica esa

Los días pasaron y casi diario YooChun y JaeJoong se veía, en ocasiones iban al billar, claro que a uno público, al cine o cualquier lugar que generalmente estuviera concurrido, aunque se estaban conociendo más aún el rubio tenía sus precauciones; tres semanas habían pasado y en ese tiempo el pelinegro realmente había demostrado ser buena persona, por lo cual el rubio se sentía con más tranquilidad al estar con él; HyunJoong aún seguía molesto con JaeJoong por la estupidez que estaba haciendo, pero siempre estaba al pendiente de él por si algo se ofrecía, por lo menos veía a su amigo más tranquilo y distraído y eso en cierta forma era bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando y de verdad no era tan malo ese chico, pero mejor tener sus precauciones

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

JaeJoong estaba en la universidad, esa tarde había quedado de verse con YooChun en el centro comercial y eso en cierta forma lo tenía contento, en verdad había aprendido a convivir con ese chico y había comprobado que no era tan malo como lo demostró la primera vez que se vieron; iba rumbo a la facultad de medicina donde se vería con HyunJoong para entregarle unas cosas que le había prestado la vez anterior que estuvo en su casa

Cuando pasaba por los edificios que conformaban dicha facultad se detuvo súbitamente por lo que tenía enfrente de él, no lo podía creer, su cuerpo estaba todo paralizado y sentía una opresión demasiado fuerte en su pecho; delante suyo estaba SoHee la cual no estaba sola, estaba con un chico el cual no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien se trataba, pero lo terrible del asunto es que se estaban besando, él la tenía acorralada contra un pilar del edificio pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, mientras este la tenía agarrada de la cintura y sus cuerpos quedaban muy pegados

El rubio no sabía que hacer, tenía unas ganas imperantes de ir y separarlos para después de eso romperle la cara a ese desgraciado que se había atrevido a siquiera tocar a su chica; pero al mismo tiempo en su cabeza algo le decía que no podía hacer eso, ella ya no era su novia, desde el día que habían terminado ni una palabra habían cruzado, solo él la miraba de vez en cuando a la distancia añorando el momento en el cual el valor regresara a él y se atreviera a acercarse para aclarar las cosas que habían originado su separación, pero ese momento no llegaba y solo le quedaba seguir sufriendo como hasta ahora, sintió como alguien lo tomaba del hombro mientras decía su nombre, reconociendo la voz de su mejor amigo

- Jae… que bueno que te encontré rápido, tengo examen en 20 minutos y no… Jae… ¿qué te pasa? – el rubio no decía nada, solo estaba viendo a un punto a la distancia por lo que su amigo siguió la mirada del otro encontrando lo que tanto llamaba su atención - … no… puede… ser…  
>- La he perdido definitivamente Hyun… ella ya no es mía…<br>- No… no creo que… aish… no se que decirte amigo…  
>- No tienes que decirme nada… - el rubio se giro para mirar a su amigo - …así tenían que pasar las cosas y este es el resultado… la estúpida vida se sigue mofando de mí…<br>- No digas eso… encontraras a alguien que te valore… ya lo veras  
>- Si… ya he escuchado eso antes… - bajó su rostro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos - …en el mar hay muchos peces… y yo solo soy una carnada… - entregó a su amigo lo que le iba a dejar y comenzó a alejarse de forma lenta, HyunJoong camino hasta alcanzarlo<br>- ¿A dónde vas?... no me digas que iras a tomar como desquiciado…  
>- Iré a donde tengo que ir…<br>- Voy contigo  
>- ¡NO!... tú tienes examen, así que ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones y déjame a mi con mis asuntos…<br>- Pero Jae…  
>- Te veo luego…<p>

El rubio siguió caminando mientras el otro se detenía, sabía que esas depresiones eran las que ponían más mal a su amigo y lo orillaban a que se perdiera en el alcohol, si no fuera por ese examen tan importante que tenía lo hubiera acompañado, pero contaba con toda su suerte de que su amigo no fuera a cometer de nuevo esa estupidez, pero algo le decía que esa noche lo tendría en su casa como casi siempre que se perdía en el vicio

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

- Eres… excelente…  
>- Lo se linda… aahh… pero tú lo eres más que yo… eres única…<br>- YooChun… me encantas…

El pelinegro penetraba a la chica de forma ruda mientras esta le decía palabras que solo aumentaban su ego, no solía llevarse a la cama a cualquier persona, generalmente él les echaba el ojo desde antes y planeaba como "engatusar" a su víctima para al final poder tener sexo con ella; por haber pasado la mayoría del tiempo con JaeJoong y su plan para que cayera, no había tenido oportunidad de ver a otras personas que se le "antojaran", por tal motivo ahora estaba con una chica la cual se acercó a él de forma coqueta en lo que estaba en un supermercado comprando unas cosas y vio la oportunidad perfecta para saciar sus ganas en lo que el rubio accedía

- Ya no hables princesa… mejor solo sigue moviéndote…  
>- Tu rudeza… ahh… me encanta…<p>

Los gemidos se iban haciendo más fuerte en cada segundo, la forma tan salvaje de tener sexo los estaba volviendo locos a los dos, en especial a YooChun el cual disfrutaba siempre de esos momentos; cuando por fin llegaron al clímax sus cuerpos cayeron pesadamente sobre el sofá, lugar en el cual habían tenido relaciones por su desesperación por poseer el cuerpo del otro

La chica se sentó a un lado de él mientras recobraba el aliento y el otro como era costumbre, encendía un cigarrillo, claro significado de haber culminado una más de sus conquistas; el pelinegro sintió como la otra se ponía de pie y alcanzaba su ropa interior para ponérsela, mientras se contoneaba a los ojos del otro, con claras intenciones de provocarlo una vez más, este por otro lado solo la observaba, ya había tenido lo que deseaba, por lo que los coqueteos de la chica se le hacían por demás vulgares

- Bueno… creo que ya es hora de que te vayas ¿no?  
>- Yoochun… ¿así tratas a tus invitados?... y más a una que fue muy especial<br>- ¿Especial?... ¿qué te hace pensar que eres especial?  
>- Pues… nosotros…<br>- Si, tuvimos sexo… ¿y eso que?  
>- Pues que yo pensé que…<br>- Siempre piensan y ese es el problema muñeca… - apagó su cigarrillo y se levantó tomando su boxer y poniéndoselo para luego voltear a ver a la chica - …no fuiste más que una más, así que por favor lárgate que tengo cosas que hacer

La chica agarró su vestido y comenzó a ponérselo velozmente para acto seguido acercarse al pelinegro y darle una bofetada que solo causo risas al otro, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ella y tomando su bolsa es que salió rápidamente del departamento del pelinegro

Cuando por fin se vio completamente solo soltó un suspiro y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba asearse, aún podía sentir el olor del perfume barato de la que fuera su última amante y eso le causaba repugnancia; cuando estaba cerrando las llaves de la regadera escucho que llamaban a su puerta, eso lo extraño un poco puesto que nadie lo visitaba, por lo que ató una toalla a su cintura y fue a la puerta a abrir. Su sorpresa fue encontrar al rubio de pie frente a ella, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba

- Jae… ¿qué haces aquí?  
>- ¿Puedo pasar?<br>- Claro… - el pelinegro se hizo a un lado y le permitió el paso, este entró de forma lenta y cabizbaja; cuando el otro cerró la puerta se giró para poder cuestionar sobre su visita, sin embargo no puedo articular palabra alguna ya que el otro se había lanzado a su pecho a llorar desconsoladamente - …¿por qué estas así?... ¿qué ocurrió?  
>- Esta con otro… ella ya tiene a otro<br>- Hablas de… ¿tu novia?  
>- SoHee ya me olvido, de hecho creo que realmente nunca me amo, pero yo la sigo amando YooChun y mucho… - el pelinegro pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, quería reconfortarlo aunque no sabía el porque, solo sintió la necesidad de proteger al otro<br>- A lo mejor… es un error  
>- Yo los vi, se estaban besando… ¿por qué no soy capaz de hacer que alguien me quiera?... ¿por qué todo mundo solo me quiere utilizar? – YooChun apretó más fuerte su abrazo sobre el otro, esas palabras hicieron que algo se removiera en él, definitivamente tener al rubio de esa forma tan vulnerable y él prácticamente desnudo era algo que deseaba, sin embargo en ese momento se sintió terriblemente mal por el estado anímico de JaeJoong y un poco culpable por lo que acababa de decir<br>- No digas eso, recuerda lo que hemos hablado, son cosas que pasan, tenemos que sufrir en la vida varias veces para por fin poder alcanzar la felicidad  
>- Pero yo ya me canse… - dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro - …ya no quiero sufrir más, quiero ser alguien fuerte que pueda sobrellevar las cosas, pero no puedo… solo quiero que me quieran…<br>- La chica esta… ¿en verdad la amas mucho?  
>- Demasiado… es mi vida…<br>- ¿Por… porque es tan especial? – JaeJoong se separó del otro para mirarlo a los ojos los cuales tenía completamente rojos y empapados  
>- Ella llegó en un momento en el cual estaba completamente perdido, fue como mi ángel de la guarda que vino a salvarme… sencillamente me apoyó en todo y siempre estaba a mi lado a pesar que todo el mundo me miraba mal, ella es eso que necesitaba y la cual necesito para seguir viviendo…<br>- ¿Estas seguro de que siempre fue así?... a lo que me refiero es que, ¿no será que tu lo interpretaste de esa forma? – los ojos de JaeJoong lo miraron interrogantemente  
>- ¿Quieres decir que todo eso solo lo vi yo y que realmente no era eso lo que ella me quería dar… que solo era por lástima?<br>- No lo se, no la conozco, pero si de verdad todo lo que dices fuera cierto no estarías en esta situación ahora… - el rubio cerró sus ojos, no podía ser eso cierto, era imposible que la única persona que realmente demostró quererlo alguna vez realmente no sintiera todo lo que demostraba; el pelinegro sabía que estaba pasándose un poco con lo que decía, pero quería hacerle ver al otro que ella no era esa persona "especial y magnífica" que el otro creía, aunque realmente no sabía el porque de esa necesidad - …disculpa que te pregunte esto pero en todo el tiempo de su relación… ¿cuántas veces hicieron el amor? – JaeJoong abrió sus ojos para ver fijamente a los del otro, sus cejas se fruncieron en señal de molestia por dicha pregunta  
>- ¿Y eso que importancia tiene?<br>- Mucha aunque no lo creas, cuando en verdad amas la entrega de uno con el otro es muy importante… - ¿en verdad él estaba diciendo eso? se estaba ganando el infierno con cada palabra que decía, eso sin contar con sus acciones de diario; el rubio pareció meditarlo un momento hasta que por fin pudo responder  
>- Fueron… solo dos veces…<br>- ¿En cuanto tiempo?  
>- Dos años… - YooChun estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo podía alguien subsistir dos años con una persona y solo haber hecho el amor dos veces?<br>- Supongo que tu tenías una amante… o no se… alguien con quien estar cuando ella no quería…  
>- Nunca le fui infiel… yo solamente la amo a ella… - eso en verdad que rebasaba todo lo comprensible para el pelinegro, por lo que solo movió su cabeza en forma negativa<br>- ¿No crees que tal vez eso fue parte de que todo terminara?  
>- ¿Solo por no tener relaciones a cada rato?<br>- Por lo que explicas si fue muy apegada a ti, sin embargo no me has dicho que fueran un par de tórtolos, sin embargo ahora que la viste con otra persona, no parecía muy inhibida que digamos… ¿o si? - no sabía porque le seguía diciendo cosas que le dolían, pero al mismo tiempo que en realidad eso pensaba, quería hacerle ver lo que a su parecer era el motivo del ahora sufrimiento del rubio  
>- Yo… no quería presionarla… en verdad la deseaba pero nunca le proponía nada de eso por temor a que creyera que era solo un vividor que deseaba su cuerpo…<br>- Y al final te vio besándote con otra… y mira lo que pasó…  
>- No puede ser posible… - el rubio se fue a sentar al sofá mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro, se le veía en verdad desesperado; la mente de YooChun en ese momento maquiló algo que si lo manejaba bien, sabía que lograría lo que se proponía y en cierta forma al final tal vez ayudaría al rubio<br>- Oye Jae… primero que nada quiero preguntarte una cosa… - el pelinegro se sentó junto a él haciendo que la toalla se abriera un poco revelando parte de su masculinidad, el rubio sin querer lo miró y subió su vista un poco hacia el frente al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente, cosa que YooChun no notó por estar pensando como decirle - …¿aun crees que soy una persona mala?  
>- No… - dijo el rubio con seguridad - …la verdad es que has demostrado estos días que eres un buen amigo, me das consejos y me escuchas y eso te lo agradezco mucho… - YooChun sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta por lo que prosiguió, ahora solo esperaba que no fuera a resultar mal su idea<br>- Quería proponerte algo… se que tus padres no tienen buena relación contigo y prácticamente te la vives fuera de casa… ¿por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?  
>- ¿QUE?... ¿venirme aquí?... – el pelinegro asintió - …no se, eso podría ser molesto para ti además, ¿con que fin?<br>- Pues podría ayudarte a ver la forma de que tu ex novia vuelva contigo  
>- ¿En serio?<br>- Claro, recuerda somos amigos y solo quiero ayudarte, además así me podrás contar más a detalle de cómo fue tu relación con ella y ver donde surgió el problema y tratar de componerlo  
>- No se YooChun, mis padres pagan mi universidad y se que si les digo que me voy a vivir con un amigo estarán de acuerdo y seguirán pagándola, pero no se si quieran darme dinero para pagar un alquiler<br>- ¿Y quien dice que pagaras un alquiler aquí?... te estoy invitando a venirte a vivir conmigo… este departamento es mío, no pago renta por él y mis padres me mandan dinero cada mes para mi sustento… así que no hay problema  
>- ¿En verdad me ayudaras?<br>- Sabes que sí… - el pelinegro le sonrió al otro y este lo meditó un momento, tenía que luchar por volver con SoHee y la única persona que parecía comprenderlo era YooChun, así que ¿por qué no arriesgarse por ella?  
>- De acuerdo… ¿desde cuando me puedo venir?<br>- Cuando gustes…  
>- Mañana es Sábado y no hay universidad, así que arreglaré mis cosas y me vendré desde mañana ¿está bien?<br>- Claro que si… entonces ¿a que hora te espero?  
>- Por la tarde, hoy quiero ir a ver a HyunJoong y de seguro estaré gran parte de la noche en su casa – el pelinegro giró su rostro frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, había olvidado al amigo del rubio, a ver si no era contraproducente; regresó su vista hacía el rubio y le dio una sonrisa<br>- Ok, entonces te veo mañana por aquí  
>- Bien<p>

Los dos se pararon del sofá y se encaminaron a la puerta donde YooChun despidió a su amigo, cuando cerró pensó un poco en todo lo que estaba haciendo, ¿tanta era su obsesión por tener a JaeJoong en su cama que hasta había ofrecido su casa para lograrlo?, sentía que ahora si se estaba volando la barda pero valía la pena, además que realmente el rubio no le caía mal, era un tanto ingenuo pero eso le agradaba, a veces esa forma de ser no cuadraba con sus problemas de alcohol, pero eso demostraba como era realmente y en verdad le gustaba, ahora solo esperaba que ese tal HyunJoong no fuera a arruinar las cosas

Se separó de la puerta y caminó a su habitación, había olvidado que estaba prácticamente desnudo pero no tenía importancia, ahora lo mejor era vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta por ahí, tal vez con algo de suerte encontraba a alguien que pudiera acompañarlo esa noche ya que al parecer iba a ser la última de total libertad

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Tenía más de media hora sentado en la cama escuchando los gritos de su amigo, desde que le había contado sobre la idea de irse a vivir con el pelinegro, HyunJoong no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados mientras no cerraba la boca, en cierta forma ya se estaba exasperando

- …entonces ¿eres idiota o que?... no lo puedo creer, solo a alguien estúpido y sin cerebro se le ocurre algo así…  
>- ¿Ya puedo hablar?<br>- Ya me asusto con eso, capaz que otra babosada me vas a decir  
>- No es ninguna babosada Hyun, fue una propuesta que me hizo y no se me hace tan mala, además mis padres ni me extrañaran, así que no le veo lo estúpido al asunto, me iré con alguien que si me escucha y me da consejos…<br>- O sea gracias por lo que me toca…  
>- Sabes a lo que me refiero…<br>- Es que Jae, entiéndeme… - se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de las manos hincándose frente a él - …no es el hecho de que te vayas a vivir con él en si, sino que es ÉL…  
>- Ya te dije olvides eso de la primera vez, a demostrado ser otra persona, solo fue algo que se le fue de las manos en ese momento, además yo estaba algo tomado, capaz que ni así fueron las cosas…<br>- Ahora lo justificas… no cabe duda que ha sabido mover bien el juego…  
>- No lo juzgues si no lo conoces…<br>- No, tal vez no lo conozco bien, pero si me he enterado de su vida… - dijo poniéndose de pie y viendo a su amigo fijamente  
>- ¿Lo estas espiando?<br>- No es necesario, mucha gente lo conoce y no dice cosas muy buenas de él  
>- ¿Y que es lo que dicen?<br>- Que es un promiscuo de lo peor, su vida se rige por el sexo nada más y lo único que hace es usar a las personas para acostarse con ellas y luego botarlas como zapato viejo…  
>- Yo no creo que eso sea cierto, nunca lo he visto con nadie ni actuando de esa manera…<br>- Pues no, si se nota a leguas que eres su siguiente víctima  
>- Mira HyunJoong… - el rubio se puso de pie - …a mi me a demostrado ser de otra forma y no puedo juzgarlo si yo no he visto nada de eso, por otro lado, si es así es su vida, no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo único que se es que me quiere ayudar con SoHee y haré lo que sea para lograr eso… eres mi mejor amigo y no me gusta ocultarte nada, por eso te lo vine a decir, más no te estoy pidiendo permiso por eso, espero que me comprendas… - ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, uno con clara determinación en el rostro, el otro con desaprobación, sin embargo el rubio tenía razón, ¿quién era él para manejar la vida de su amigo?<br>- De acuerdo Jae, solo espero que no te vayas a arrepentir  
>- Veras que no… y si llega a ser así, creo que siempre podré tener un huequito al lado de tu cama ¿cierto? – el rubio sonrío aunque de manera triste, era raro verlo sonreír de forma verdadera, pero al menos era mejor que la cara que tenía por la tarde<br>- Sabes que si

Se dieron un abrazo de verdadera amistad, HyunJoong quería mucho al rubio, desde pequeños eran amigos y siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas con él, ahora esperaba que en verdad no fuera a ser un problema lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero confiaba en él y si algo malo pasaba, ahí estaría él para ayudarlo

JaeJoong se fue de la casa de su amigo, tenía que ir a hablar con sus padres los cuales estarían más que felices de saber que se iría de la casa, pero eso ya era tema perdido, jamás lograría que ellos lo quisieran y a estas alturas ya no le importaba, lo mejor era comenzar una nueva vida y empezar desde cero una vez que haya terminado la universidad

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Tal como habían quedado, al otro día JaeJoong llevó sus cosas al departamento de YooChun, prácticamente se trataba de su ropa y una que otra cosa personal, no eran muchas maletas por lo cual no fue gran problema el cambio

Cuando el rubio preguntó a su amigo que donde sería su habitación se topó con una sorpresa la cual no había contemplado ni preguntado el día anterior, ¿ahora que se suponía que iba a hacer?

- ¿Cómo que solo tienes una habitación?  
>- Pues si, el departamento es chico como puedes ver, pero la recámara es lo suficientemente amplia para los dos<br>- Y donde esta la mesa de billar ¿no se puede acondicionar para que yo viva ahí?  
>- Ahí tengo eso además de cajas, lo uso mas que nada como bodega, solo el espacio para cuando juego pero jamás pensaría en que alguien pudiera dormir ahí<br>- Bueno, pues puedo dormir en la sala, por mi no hay problema  
>- ¿Y para que tanto rollo si puedes dormir en mi habitación?... mira te la muestro para que te convenzas – los dos chicos se dirigieron a ese lugar entrando apenas el pelinegro abrió la puerta, en verdad era grande la recámara, pero ahí el rubio se encontró con otro detalle<br>- YooChun… solo tienes una cama  
>- Si… kingsize para ser exactos, demasiado amplia para los dos<br>- ¿Quieres que duerma contigo? – el pelinegro rodó los ojos un poco exasperado, pero tenía que ser paciente  
>- Pues claro tontito… no te preocupes, no muerdo, solo espero que tú no des patadas jejeje – el pelinegro comenzó a reír tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad al otro y al parecer logro el cometido ya que este sonrió levemente dejando salir un suspiro<br>- De acuerdo, supongo que mis cosas estarán en esta recámara… - el otro asintió - …bien, iré por ellas

JaeJoong fue por sus cosas mientras YooChun comenzaba a imaginarse como sería tener al rubio todo el tiempo a su lado, en verdad que iba a ser una tortura para él dormir a su lado y tener que aguantarse las ganas de poseerlo, pero sabía de su autocontrol y esperaba que esta vez no fuera a fallarle; cuando el rubio regreso lo ayudo a guardar sus cosas y después se fueron a la cocina a comer algo, el pelinegro sacó del congelador unos paquetes los cuales destapo y los metió al microondas para después ofrecerle uno a su compañero cuando estas ya estaban calientes; el rubio puso una cara de confusión que hizo que se acercara al refrigerador y lo abriera encontrándolo casi vacío para acto seguido abrir el congelador y ver que estaba repleto de esos paquetes

- ¿Siempre comes esto?  
>- Si…<br>- Pero si sabe a plástico… ¿nunca comes algo de "verdad"?  
>- Es de verdad…<br>- Me refiero a comida recién hecha  
>- Ah… no, no se cocinar<br>- Con razón… a partir de ahora yo cocinaré  
>- ¿Sabes cocinar?<br>- Si, como casi todo el tiempo me la vivía en casa de HyunJoong pues ahí aprendí a hacer algunas cosas, había veces que él regresaba muy tarde y pues me ponía a ver la tele y siempre me daban curiosidad los programas de cocina, así que hacía las recetas y usaba a Hyun de conejillo de indias, a fin de cuentas si se enfermaba sabía que hacer, pero nunca lo hizo y siempre aprobaba mis creaciones – decía el rubio mientras sacaba las cosas que había en el refrigerador viendo que podía preparar con esos ingredientes; YooChun lo miraba atentamente, no sabía porque al saber la preocupación del otro por su alimentación algo había saltado en su estómago, de seguro era el hambre, pero tenía que admitir que se había sentido un poco extraño cuando escucho el nombre del amigo del rubio, siempre lo metía en sus conversaciones pero luego meditaba que era lógico  
>- ¿En verdad no te molestaría… cocinar para mí?<br>- Claro que no, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ofrecerme donde vivir y tratar de llevar mi vida, si es que así le puedo llamar, de forma tranquila… - el rubio volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, pero como siempre desde que lo conocía, de forma triste - …muchas gracias por lo que haces por mi YooChun  
>- No hay de que… - el pelinegro se giró dándole la espalda, no quería seguir viéndolo cuando se comportaba de esa forma por lo que optó por ver el techo en lo que escuchaba como seguía moviendo las cosas del refrigerador, sin embargo de repente no escucho ningún movimiento ni nada por lo que se giró de nueva cuenta y vio como JaeJoong sostenía una lata de cerveza en su mano la cual no dejaba de ver; YooChun se acercó a él y se la arrebató haciendo que el otro lo mirara a los ojos<br>- ¿Puedo… tomármela?  
>- No… sabes que esto te hace mal y no permitiré que lo hagas en esta casa… no quiero controlarte Jae, pero por favor no lo hagas aquí e intenta no hacerlo en ningún lugar… como lo venías haciendo cuando estabas… con ella – no sabía porque pero le había costado decir eso, el rubio bajó su rostro y después soltó un fuerte bufido para asentir con la cabeza segundos después<br>- De acuerdo, lo intentaré – el pelinegro le sonrió al otro y este comenzó a preparar lo que tenía en mente para que así pudieran comer los dos de forma casera

Esa noche para YooChun fue una pesadilla, tener en su cama al rubio lo estaba volviendo loco, varias veces intentó acercarse a él y prácticamente lo quería tomar ahí mismo, sin embargo recordaba las palabras que en una ocasión Jae le había dicho y hacía que desistiera en su intento, por lo que dormir para él, sencillamente fue casi imposible

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Los días pasaron y la convivencia entre los dos se hacía más amena con el paso del tiempo, cuando JaeJoong regresaba de la universidad el pelinegro lo esperaba para platicar como les había ido en el día, de esa forma es que el rubio se enteró que YooChun daba clases de ingles en una escuela que impartía el idioma y eso era a lo que se dedicaba

Las salidas de YooChun habían minorizado fuertemente desde que el rubio vivía con él, sin embargo cuando este estaba en la universidad aprovechaba en ocasiones para irse con alguna chica o chico a algún hotel, aunque el departamento estaba libre a esas horas, sentía que no era apropiado llevarlo a su casa por lo que comenzó a hacerlo de esa manera, no sabía la verdadera razón, pero no se sentía a gusto llevando a alguien al departamento que compartía con Jae

YooChun visitaba a YeSung de vez en cuando y le contaba de todos los pormenores que tenían que ver con el rubio; su amigo le decía que se le hacía demasiado extraño su comportamiento pero que en cierta forma le agradaba porque lo estaba ayudando, solo que el final que tenía todo esto no le gustaba puesto que a últimas solo iba a utilizar al otro; el pelinegro le dijo que se tranquilizara, que todo lo tenía bajo control y saldría victorioso, aunque admitía que le estaba tomando cierto cariño a su compañero de departamento, por eso lo ayudaría hasta donde pudiera con tal de que saliera adelante en su vida

Una noche el pelinegro estaba en el departamento viendo la televisión cuando vio como JaeJoong entró dejando su mochila a un lado de la entrada y como se iba a la recámara sin decir una sola palabra, esto alerto a YooChun quien inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía; cuando entró a la habitación vio como el rubio estaba en el piso sentado en un rincón mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, se acercó y se puso en cuclillas frente a él quitando las manos de su rostro viendo como este estaba llorando

- ¿Qué pasa?  
>- Ya no hay forma, la perdí para siempre…<br>- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
>- Hoy quise acercarme a ella pero no pude, sin embargo su amiga me vio y ella se acercó a mi y me dijo que no la buscara, que estaba saliendo con otra persona que si valía la pena, que era alguien que la complementaba como mujer y que no tenía la vida destruida como la tenía yo… - una ira incontenible brotó del interior de YooChun, quería ir y golpear a esa chica que se había atrevido a decir esas cosas del rubio y obviamente también a la ex novia de este, aunque ese era un deseo que tenía ya desde hace un tiempo; vio como JaeJoong bajaba su rostro y seguía llorando a pesar de que el otro sostenía sus manos, como nunca lo había hecho, atrajo el cuerpo del otro hacía si mismo y lo abrazó, este correspondió al momento ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amigo<br>- No le hagas caso, es una estúpida por no valorarte como es debido, eres una persona magnífica Jae y no quiero verte triste, tu carita se ve fea de esa forma… - el rubio se separó un poco del otro para verlo al rostro  
>- ¿Por qué todo mundo me ve mal?... ¿qué he hecho para que me juzguen así?<br>- Nada… ellos son los que están mal y eso quiero que lo tengas muy claro en tu cabeza ¿de acuerdo?... – el otro asintió aunque no se veía muy convencido de eso, el pelinegro lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo condujo a la cama donde lo sentó - …voy por un poco de leche, necesitas dormir…

El pelinegro salió de la recamara con rumbo a la cocina mientras el rubio se recostaba en la cama mientras apretaba fuerte sus párpados para que no salieran más de esas patéticas lágrimas que de un tiempo a la fecha lo acompañaban siempre; cuando YooChun regresó lo encontró boca abajo con su rostro oculto entre las almohadas, no le gustaba verlo así por lo que dejó el vaso sobre el buró y se sentó a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda

JaeJoong se giró un poco y recostó su cabeza en las piernas del pelinegro mientras este pasaba sus manos por su cabello, ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada, en especial YooChun ya que al hacerlo podía provocar que el otro volviera a alterarse

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta que el rubio se había dormido por lo que optó por acostarse también, se quitó la playera y el pantalón quedando solo en boxers que era la manera como él siempre dormía, se metió a la cama y colocó un brazo debajo de su cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que le ocurría a su amigo, no podía creer que alguien con esa apariencia fuera tan insignificante para las personas, cierto que su forma de ser fría en ocasiones y la vida que ha llevado no eran de las mejores, pero nadie se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo a fondo y descubrir la gran persona que realmente era, sin duda eso jamás lo iba a entender

Sonrió un poco al pensar en como de cierta forma su vida no era la misma desde que el rubio estaba viviendo con él, cierto que sus hábitos no los había desechado del todo pero sin duda sus "aventuras" habían disminuido considerablemente desde que él estaba ahí; la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro desapareció cuando razonó sobre esto, si JaeJoong estaba ahí era por un plan trazado de poder tenerlo en su cama e irónicamente eso estaba pasando, pero no de la forma como originalmente quería y a estas alturas aunque aún lo deseaba mucho, no se sentía con la necesidad de que pasara, al parecer se había acostumbrado a resistirse con él; en eso meditaba cuando sintió como alguien lo observaba por lo que se giró para ver a su amigo el cual tenía la vista fija en su rostro, la luz de la lámpara a su lado le permitió notar esto

- ¿En que piensas? – pregunto el rubio  
>- En mucho y nada al mismo tiempo… ¿por qué despertaste?<br>- No se, de repente me sentí muy solo y quise cerciorarme de que estuvieras aquí – el pelinegro sonrió ante lo dicho  
>- ¿A dónde podría haberme ido?<br>- Tal vez a despejarte un poco, aguantar a un llorón como yo no a de ser nada divertido  
>- Para eso estamos los amigos… además, no es estresante, en verdad quiero ayudarte Jae… - el rubio se le quedo viendo muy serio, movió sus labios con intención de decir algo pero al final no lo hizo, cosa que el pelinegro notó - …¿qué pasa?, ¿quieres decirme algo?<br>- Yo… no nada… es algo tonto  
>- Anda dime, no te quedes con nada dentro – JaeJoong lo meditó un momento, de nuevo intentó hablar pero se retractó mientras sus mejillas se ponían un poco coloradas, tomo aire mientras cerraba los ojos y luego los abrió para mirar de nuevo a su amigo<br>- Estuve meditando un poco hace rato y me di cuenta de algo que antes no había visto…  
>- ¿Y que es?<br>- Realmente le tengo miedo a las relaciones – YooChun abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso ¿a que se refería el rubio?  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir?<br>- ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté que solo había intimado dos veces con SoHee?... – el pelinegro asintió - …de hecho fue solo una… la primera vez realmente ella fue la que me atendió a mi… - las mejillas del rubio se tornaron aún más rojas - …y la segunda si la penetré pero…  
>- ¿Pero?<br>- No pude tener un orgasmo… - JaeJoong bajo su mirada, sentía mucha vergüenza esto nunca se lo había contado a nadie, sin embargo se sintió en confianza para decírselo a YooChun el cual estaba sorprendido  
>- ¿Y porque piensas que pasó eso?<br>- No lo se… si lo supiera hubiera intentado hacer algo al respecto  
>- Tal vez no era el momento… o la persona correcta<br>- ¿Cómo no iba a ser la persona correcta?... si es a quien yo amo…  
>- A veces sucede con alguien que no amas… mas que nada son las sensaciones y el ambiente, todo se conjunta para hacer ese momento mágico, adrenalina, emoción, peligro… mil cosas…<br>- Pareces muy experto en eso – el pelinegro cerró la boca, estaba hablando de más con sus experiencias y no quería que su amigo lo supiera, al menos no en esa intensidad y con que intenciones  
>- Digamos que he tenido mis experiencias… - los dos se quedaron en silencio después de eso, cada uno en sus pensamiento hasta que la voz de JaeJoong se escucho como en susurros<br>- YooChun… ¿podrías enseñarme? – el pelinegro abrió sus ojos como platos ¿en verdad había escuchado lo que entendió?  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- Eres con el único que he hablado sobre esto… bueno HyunJoong sabe también lo que me pasó, pero no sería capaz de pedirle ayuda a él de ese tipo… por favor – las palabras del rubio eran de súplica y estaban causando estragos en YooChun, eso era precisamente lo que quería desde un principio pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad no sabía como reaccionar, quería hacerlo, moría por hacerlo, pero algo muy dentro de él decía que no era correcto ¿se estaba volviendo loco acaso?  
>- Jae… somos hombres, ¿estas conciente de lo que pides?<br>- Lo se, pero tú tienes experiencia por lo que dices… quiero saber que se siente ser amado alguna vez, descubrir esas sensaciones que despiertan cuando estas en la intimidad con alguien, quisiera que fueran con SoHee pero de no ser así, solo contigo me atrevería a sentirlas… - YooChun estaba mudo, algo bueno tenía que haber hecho para que estuviera pasando esto, definitivamente él no volvería a forzar jamás al rubio a algo así y ahora él se lo estaba pidiendo ¿por qué no?

YooChun se giró quedando de frente al rubio, alzó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro de forma lenta y suave, JaeJoong cerró sus ojos para sentir la caricia proporcionada lo cual lo hacían ver de manera surrealista ante los ojos del otro; se alzó sobre su codo derecho mirando hacia abajo al rubio mientras que su mano izquierda seguía proporcionando las caricias, comenzó a inclinarse un poco hacía el rostro de JaeJoong pero se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella

- Recuerda que no soy una mujer y nunca he actuado como una…  
>- Yo solo quiero sentir el calor de un cuerpo junto al mío, sentir que me puedo complementar con alguien… solo eso<br>- Si comienzo no podré detenerme y no quiero lastimarte - ¿en verdad estaba diciendo eso?  
>- Yo se que nunca me lastimarías…<p>

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos un momento más hasta que YooChun sintió como la mano del rubio lo tomaba de la nuca y lo jalaba hasta que sus labios se unieron, ambos cerraron los ojos al sentir el contacto y comenzaron a besarse primero de forma lenta y temerosa para después de unos segundos empezar a volverse feroz y necesitado

El cuerpo de YooChun se colocó encima del otro sin dejar todo su peso sobre el mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del rubio, este soltaba leves gemidos ante el contacto mientras su manos se enredaban en el cabello negro de quien le proporcionaba esas caricias; JaeJoong sintió como su playera era levantada lentamente y como una mano intrusa comenzaba a recorrer toda la piel de su pecho haciéndolo estremecer

El pelinegro no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, por fin después de un tiempo estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, pero después de eso ¿qué?, por el momento no quería pensar en ello y solo se dedicaba en disfrutar del sabor del cuerpo del rubio; YooChun sintió como JaeJoong lo detenía un momento y como este se alzaba un poco para retirar la playera en su totalidad quedando de la misma forma que el otro, solo en ropa interior

La boca de YooChun atacó de nueva cuenta el cuello del otro pero esta vez descendiendo poco a poco pasando su lengua en el trayecto dejando un camino húmedo que hacía que el cuerpo del rubio comenzara a arder; sus manos no se quedaron quietas y estas repartían caricias a sus costados mientras su boca degustaba una de las tetillas aprisionándola con sus labios y mordiéndola levemente arrancando pequeños gemidos de la garganta del otro; cuando las manos del pelinegro llegaron a las caderas del rubio, tomó con mucha devoción el elástico de los boxers del otro comenzando a descenderlos por las piernas de su dueño al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo descendía con ellos, cuando la prenda llego a las rodillas, YooChun alzó su mirada para ver el rostro de su amigo quien lo miraba fijamente, sin dejar de verse ni un segundo, el pelinegro flexionó las piernas del otro para así poder deshacerse completamente de esa tela que solo estorbaba y cuando al fin pudo eliminarla, se alzó un poco para ver de frente al rubio

- Mentiría si te dijera que no deseo esto... pero no quiero cometer un error Jae, ¿estas seguro de que quieres que continúe? – su boca había dicho eso, su mente también, sin embargo su cuerpo quería mandarlo al averno mismo por poder provocar que esto se detuviera cuando era lo que más anhelaba  
>- Las caricias de ella jamás se sintieron así, por favor no te detengas…<p>

Como si de una orden se hubiera tratado, el pelinegro regresó a su posición anterior teniendo frente a su rostro la hombría del otro, había tenido sexo con hombres, sin embargo nunca había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer ya que se le hacía demasiado "asqueroso", sin embargo con JaeJoong era diferente, quería hacerlo y poder escuchar los gemidos de satisfacción de este

Tomó ese pedazo de carne en una de sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratara, el rubio cerró sus ojos al sentir la lengua de su amigo sobre su miembro al mismo tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás puesto que las sensaciones eran por demás placenteras; cuando el pelinegro terminó de pasar su lengua por toda su extensión, decidió engullirlo completamente succionando lentamente sacando con esta acción unos fuertes gemidos por parte de JaeJoong quien arqueaba su espalda a mas no poder

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, YooChun liberó la hombría del rubio y regresó su rostro frente al otro quien aún no abría los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente; cuando por fin los abrió le regalo una sonrisa a su amigo aunque en el rostro se podía notar la súplica porque continuara; YooChun acercó sus labios al otro y los comenzó a besar ferozmente, su mente estaba en blanco y solo quería dedicarse a sentir y hacer sentir al otro, cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron y JaeJoong acarició el rostro del pelinegro

- YooChun… quiero que me hagas el amor – las palabras del rubio hicieron que algo en su interior explotara, no sabía identificar esa sensación puesto que nunca la había sentido  
>- ¿Quieres… que te penetre?... – JaeJoong solamente asintió algo sonrojado - …esto no te ayudara a descubrir lo que quieres para cuando… puedas estar con SoHee - ¿por qué le costaba decir ese nombre?, el rubio lo miraba fijamente<br>- Nunca podré hacer sentir a nadie algo si primero no se sentirlo yo…

Esas palabras bastaron para que la cordura que tanto trabajo le costaba al pelinegro se fuera al traste, de forma acelerada pero sin verse urgido se separó un poco del otro y se quitó su boxer para estar en las mismas condiciones que el rubio regresando en cuestión de segundos a colocar su cuerpo sobre el del otro; las palabras fueron innecesarias ya que sus bocas se buscaron desesperadamente encontrándose de inmediato para devorarse la una a la otra

El pelinegro acariciaba las caderas del que en segundos se volvería su amante para después ir recorriendo sus piernas, la excitación de ambos era evidente y no querían reprimirla por más tiempo, por lo que el pelinegro se estiró un poco hasta alcanzar el cajón de su buró y sacar un tubito de el, coloco un poco del gel que contenía el recipiente en sus dedos y mientras miraba fijamente al rubio iba separando sus piernas y flexionándolas un poco

JaeJoong sintió como los dedos de YooChun acariciaban su trasero un poco hasta que llegaron a su entrada donde de manera delicada comenzó a introducir uno de ellos para dilatarlo, el dolor se apoderaba del rubio, sin embargo no quería que se detuviera; cuando el pelinegro escucho que los gemidos de dolor eran remplazados por los de placer, supo que el otro estaba listo por lo que poniendo un poco mas de gel en su mano para esparcirlo en su propio miembro es que por fin lo posicionó en la entrada del otro y muy despacio comenzó a introducirlo

La espalda del rubio se arqueaba aún más que antes sujetándose de las sábanas cada vez que el pelinegro se introducía un poco más en él, cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro, YooChun recargó si frente en el pecho del otro, la sensación era inigualable, la estrechez del otro lo estaba llevando a un lugar inimaginable donde solo el placer existía; después de unos segundos de estar completamente quietos, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo del cuerpo del otro para volverse a introducir pero de forma más firme y fuerte aumentando el ritmo con cada estocada que daba, liberando gemidos de ambos los cuales no se hicieron esperar

El miembro del rubio se aprisiono entre el cuerpo de ambos, haciendo que se friccionara con el mismo ritmo con el cual YooChun entraba y salía de el; las embestidas iban en aumento hasta que estas eran desenfrenadas y sus gargantas no reparaban en el volumen con el cual sus gemidos salían inundando toda la recámara con ellos; el pelinegro fue el primero en llegar al clímax liberando toda su semilla en el interior del rubio deteniéndose exhausto y cayendo sobre él pero de forma delicada para no lastimarlo

JaeJoong pudo sentir todo su interior lleno sin embargo él aún no alcanzaba su orgasmo por lo cual giró su rostro al recordar que de esa misma forma se había sentido cuando estuvo esa única vez con SoHee, al parecer eso siempre iba a suceder, sin embargo, regresó su vista al otro cuando sintió como este de nueva cuenta introducía su virilidad en su boca succionando con mucho más ahínco que antes, haciendo que el placer regresara a su cuerpo y por fin con esto logró liberarse derramándose completamente en la boca del otro

YooChun tragó toda la semilla de su amigo y se relamió los labios para degustar todo lo que por sus comisuras habían salido para luego subir y capturar los labios del otro regalándole un poco de su propia esencia; cuando el beso terminó, el pelinegro recargó su frente sobre la del otro y ambos cerraron los ojos respirando entrecortadamente y esperando a que esto se normalizara; cuando esto sucedió el pelinegro regresó a su lugar junto a él acercando el cuerpo del otro hacía el suyo en un abrazo protector que ni en millones de años se hubiera imaginado que daría a ninguno de sus amantes; tenían muchas cosas que decirse, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada pero sus mentes procesaban todo lo que acababan de vivir y fue con estas ideas que poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos

A la mañana siguiente YooChun fue el primero en despertar, trató de levantarse de su cama sin embargo un peso sobre él se lo impedía, fue cuando se giró un poco y vio como el rubio descansaba acurrucado sobre su brazo y es que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a su mente; de forma gentil tomó el rostro de su amigo y lo colocó sobre la almohada haciendo que este se acurrucara mas en ella y así por fin pudo ponerse de pie y salir de la recámara

A llegar a la sala se sentó en el sofá mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás, por fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería, y tal como lo imaginaba, había sido perfecto, el cuerpo de JaeJoong era exquisito y sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos, sin embargo ahora debatía en que hacer, su plan había quedado hasta el momento donde por fin pudo hacerlo suyo ¿pero ahora?; de algo estaba seguro y es que no quería que el rubio se fuera de su lado, pero estando él ahí no podía comportarse como antes lo hacía, no se le hacía oportuno que este se diera cuenta de la realidad de sus acciones, entonces ¿sería capaz de dejar todo lo que antes hacía por que el rubio siguiera a su lado?, la respuesta no llegaba a su mente y supo que en ese momento sería imposible que lo hiciera puesto que el causante de sus dudas iba saliendo de la recámara; cuando este llegó a la sala vio al otro ahí sentado por lo cual se paró frente a él con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

- Mu…muchas gracias YooChun, lo de ayer fue maravilloso… en verdad que nunca había sentido nada como eso…  
>- ¿En verdad te gusto?<br>- Si… duele un poco al principio pero el dolor se transforma en placer conforme pasa el tiempo… - los dos chicos veían a distintas direcciones - …ahora veo el porque de la decisión de dejarme, fui tan poco hombre…  
>- ¡Ya deja de lamentarte por favor!... – el pelinegro se levantó del sofá encarando al otro quien volteó su mirada para fijarla en los ojos del otro - …tú eres un chico genial, si no te valoro la poca cosa es ella… - a JaeJoong no le pareció mucho que el pelinegro hablara así de SoHee, pero entendía que esa baja autoestima que tenía de si mismo molestara su amigo por lo que se acercó a él abrazándolo fuertemente<br>- Muchas gracias por siempre ayudarme y defenderme, se que no quisiste decir eso de ella pero a veces desespero ¿cierto? – la realidad es que YooChun no soportaba a esa mujer y le había agarrado un odio descomunal y saber que era la única razón de vida del rubio lo irritaba, ahora se daba cuento de eso, sin embargo no podía decirle nada al respecto  
>- Si… un poco… disculpa…<br>- No te preocupes… bueno me meteré a bañar que quiero ir a ver a HyunJoong, después lo haces tu y te dejaré el desayuno listo… - el rubio se giro para ir rumbo al baño pero se detuvo antes de perderse en el pasillo girándose de nueva cuenta - …y de nuevo, muchas gracias YooChun

El pelinegro solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa, quería decirle que había sido el mejor sexo de su vida, y en verdad que había tenido muchos, pero eso no podía hacerlo por lo cual lo guardo para él mismo ¿pero que era realmente lo que sentía?

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

El rubio ese mismo día fue a buscar a su amigo HyunJoong para contarle lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, este al saber todo lo que pasó estuvo a segundos de asesinar a su amigo por "estúpido" sin embargo este le dijo que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, ya que él era quien le había pedido que tuvieran sexo y nunca lo forzó a eso; para Hyun eso era lo más estúpido que el rubio pudo haber hecho en su vida pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no se podía hacer nada, sin embargo le advirtió que se preparara ya que de seguro no tardaría el pelinegro en correrlo de su departamento puesto que ya había conseguido lo que tanto quería

JaeJoong inmediatamente salió a la defensa de su amigo diciéndole que eso no pasaría ya que YooChun no es de ese tipo de personas y que si decía esas cosas era porque de seguro se sentía celoso por su nueva amistad con él; HyunJoong conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que si decía eso es porque realmente lo sentía cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pero no era totalmente cierto eso, puesto que había investigado un poco al pelinegro y la reputación que tenía no era para nada buena y eso es lo que intentaba hacerle ver al otro; después de que se hicieron de palabras, JaeJoong salió muy enojado de ahí ya que creía que su amigo lo comprendería pero al parecer no era así

YooChun estaba en el departamento esa noche esperando a que el rubio llegara, sin embargo este lo hizo ya en la madrugada y bastante ebrio cosa que puso muy irritado al pelinegro; JaeJoong entre sus momentos de lucidez le decía que se había peleado con HyunJoong y YooChun comprendió que a eso se debía el estado del rubio ya que cada vez que tenía una crisis anímica iba y se refugiaba en el alcohol. Esa noche de nueva cuenta hicieron el amor, uno por su necesidad infinita de cariño y el otro por deseo y confusión; la diferencia que hubo entre la noche anterior y esa es que al momento del clímax el rubio gimió el nombre de su ex novia, haciendo que algo doliera en el pecho del pelinegro pero no se lo exteriorizó a su amigo guardándolo para el mismo

Los días fueron pasando y en varias ocasiones JaeJoong llegaba un poco tomado aunque no totalmente perdido, generalmente el pelinegro le discutía un poco por su estado y terminaban en la cama donde ocasionalmente el rubio gemía el nombre de SoHee cuando llegaba al clímax, esto se había vuelto como una rutina para ellos aunque no era de todos los días pero en verdad lo disfrutaban

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Esa tarde se sentía totalmente feliz, en la escuela donde impartía clases le habían dicho que recibiría un aumento y quería celebrarlo por lo que fue a la universidad de JaeJoong para buscarlo e invitarlo a comer, era una forma de agradecimiento por siempre hacer la comida en el departamento y esta ocasión no quería verlo en la cocina

Cuando entró a la facultad de artes no vio al rubio por ningún lado, por lo que comenzó a buscarlo sin tener éxito, luego se le ocurrió pasar a la facultad de medicina, pensado que podía haber ido a ver a HyunJoong aunque esto no lo convencía del todo ya que hasta donde sabía, aún seguía peleado con él

Apenas puso un pie dentro de la facultad todo su cuerpo se quedó petrificado, delante de él JaeJoong hablaba con una chica de lo más sonriente, según las características que el rubio había dado parecía que era SoHee y la felicidad que irradiaba al estar con ella lo confirmaban; un dolor muy fuerte se aglomeró en el pecho del pelinegro y era incapaz de moverse de su lugar, sabía que ese era el objetivo desde comenzó su amistad con JaeJoong pero verlo así tan feliz delante de su cara lo estaba destrozando y más saber que él no era capaz de sacar una sonrisa de esa magnitud de sus labios lo entristecía, al parecer todo se estaba arreglando entre ellos y si seguía así pronto posiblemente volverían a retomar su noviazgo y muy dentro de él no quería eso pero ¿por qué?, ahora que lo analizaba con esa escena delante de sus ojos sabía la respuesta

Sin más se dio media vuelta y salió de la universidad a paso lento, pensó en ir a ver a su amigo YeSung tal vez hablando con él algunas cosas en su mente de aclaren y definitivamente eso necesitaba, sin embargo decidió mejor ir a su departamento y tratar de pensar las cosas con más claridad.

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Iba por el pasillo prácticamente corriendo, necesitaba llegar al departamento cuanto antes para contarle todo lo que había pasado en el día que sin duda era el mejor de su vida; abrió la puerta con rapidez cerrándola apenas había pasado el marco, estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de su amigo para que saliera de donde estuviera pero no lo hizo puesto que lo vio en la sala recostado en uno de los sillones con el brazo sobre sus ojos, se acercó a él despacio pensando que dormía pero notó que no era así cuando su brazo se movió y sus ojos lo enfocaron directamente

- Creía que estabas dormido… ¿te sientes mal? – YooChun en su interior afirmó lo que el otro preguntaba, no era un mal de enfermedad, pero definitivamente se sentía pésimo sin embargo no podía hacérselo notar  
>- No, solo estaba recostado descansando un poco…<br>- YooChun… tengo que contarte algo… - el rubio se sentó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa - …hoy pude hablar con SoHee…  
>- ¿En serio?... y ¿qué paso?<br>- Me dejó explicarle todo lo ocurrido desde un principio, ella en verdad esta saliendo con otro chico ahora, pero me dijo que en verdad me extrañaba solo que no se sentía lista para volver conmigo, pero que podíamos ser amigos por ahora y más adelante ya se vería… ¿no son excelentes noticias? – en verdad no lo eran, sabía que si las cosas seguían así terminarían por si volver, JaeJoong tenía ese don cuando lo conocías completamente  
>- ¿Y tú te conformas con eso por ahora?<br>- Claro… es lo que más deseo, si pongo mucho esfuerzo podré lograr que ella vuelva conmigo… además… nos besamos… - eso había sido el acabose, esa zorra del mal lo había besado con todo y que le había afirmado que salía con otra persona, de acuerdo no era el mejor ejemplo para demostrar actos de fidelidad ni nada parecido, pero no podía ser que el rubio fuera tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que solo la tipa lo estaba utilizando  
>- ¿Eres idiota o que?... ¿cómo puedes besarla y estar feliz si sabes que tiene novio?... – se puso de pie mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido - …¿no te das cuenta que esa zorra solo quiere aprovechar tus sentimientos para tener todo?... no dejará a ese tipo nunca y solo te buscará cuando lo crea conveniente… - el rubio se puso de pie encarándolo de la misma forma<br>- ¡No vuelvas a insultarla en tu vida me escuchas!... ella no es ninguna zorra, es la mujer que amo y lucharé para que vuelva a mi lado…  
>- ¡Eso no pasara… entiéndelo!<br>- ¿Qué te pasa he?...  
>- Jae… solo quiero que entiendas que ella no te ama, si así fuera ya habría dejado a ese tipo y hubiera vuelto contigo, no que solo te esta dando alas y se aprovecha de eso para tenerlos a los dos, a él como pareja formal y a ti para pasar sus ratos cuando él no esta… dime ¿te gustaría hacerle el amor aún a sabiendas que ella igual lo hizo con otro?<br>- Lo que estas diciendo no viene al caso…  
>- ¿No?... ¿y que es lo que hacemos nosotros?... tu y yo hemos tenido relaciones varias veces y cuando llegas lo único que haces es gemir su nombre… ¿te gustaría que eso pasara con ella?... ¿qué diga el nombre de otro cuando esta haciendo el amor contigo? – por fin pudo sacarlo, no pensaba hacerlo nunca y sin saber el porque sintió la necesidad de hacérselo ver al otro aunque no fuera con la intención real; JaeJoong se quedó mudo mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos por la ira que sentía, tenía ganas de golpear a YooChun por todas las cosas que estaba diciendo<br>- Lo nuestro solo es carnal… empezó por la necesidad que tenía y las ganas de poder demostrarle a ella que valgo mucho como hombre y puedo hacerla feliz… no hay amor entre nosotros YooChun y lo sabes… no es lo mismo que pasaría con SoHee porque yo la amo y se que ella a mi también… - dolía y mucho, escuchar esa verdad en boca del otro era aún más doloroso que solo imaginarlo, ahora comprendía que realmente nunca tendría cabida en el corazón del rubio más que como un amigo  
>- No confío en ese amor que dices que ella siente por ti… no creo que sea así…<br>- Pues no lo hagas, no necesito de lo que dices para estar convencido… ahora veo que fue un error haber comenzado esto… creo que es verdad todo lo que dicen de ti… - YooChun abrió sus ojos como platos, por lo que veía ya habían estado contándole al rubio sobre su vida y al parecer él no lo creía, pero ahora con sus palabras solo estaba logrando que se alejara de él y eso no lo quería, por lo que tuvo que tomar una decisión  
>- No se que te digan de mi, pero si con eso te sientes más tranquilo no volveremos a tener relaciones, tú has tu vida como mejor te parezca y yo haré la mía de igual forma… - YooChun no dejó que el otro respondiera y salió del departamento con sus ojos picándole por las ganas de llorar, hace mucho que no lo hacía pero no podía detenerlas<p>

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Sus pies los guiaron solos hacia el bar de YeSung, dudó un poco el entrar o no sin embargo ahora si necesitaba el apoyo de un amigo por lo cual entro. Cuando estaba dentro notó que no había casi nadie en el bar cosa que el pelinegro agradeció internamente y se acercó a la barra donde su amigo lo miraba penetrantemente

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?  
>- Creo que tenías razón…<br>- ¿Y… en que de todo lo que te he dicho tenía razón?  
>- Que algún día me iba a doler todo lo que hago… este a de ser mi castigo por comportarme así…<br>- Un momento… ¿te estas arrepintiendo de todo lo que has hecho?  
>- No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, sin embargo no quiero volverlo a hacer…<br>- Eso si que es una buena noticia amigo, pero… ¿por qué ese cambio?  
>- Porque descubrí lo que es hacer el amor de verdad y no solo tener sexo… aunque esa persona no piense lo mismo…<br>- YooChun… ¿te enamoraste?  
>- Si estar enamorado es sentir una emoción dentro de tu cuerpo cuando esa persona esta cerca, disfrutar de su sabor cuando sus labios se juntan con los míos, arder de cólera cuando alguien esta cerca de esa persona aún a sabiendas que no hay motivo para enfadarse… entonces si… estoy enamorado… - el pelinegro bajó su rostro apretando un poco sus ojos, recordar momento vividos con el rubio le daban alegría, pero saber que nunca lo tendría realmente para él dolía; YeSung lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, jamás creyó escuchar hablar a su amigo de esa forma<br>- Se trata de JaeJoong ¿verdad?... – el otro solo asintió sin levantar su rostro - …¡Wow!, esto en verdad que me sorprende… ¿entonces él no…?  
>- El esta enamorado y yo no puedo hacer nada, solo seguir siendo el amigo que lo ayuda a que alcance la felicidad, aunque ahora eso implique la destrucción de la mía…<br>- YooChun… la verdad no se que decir…  
>- Nada… solo que me lo tenía merecido, necesitaba decirlo en voz alta y darme cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, pero así es esto y no hay nada más que hacer… Ye, ¿me podrías dar algo fuerte?... creo que la necesito<br>- ¿No es eso lo que detestas que haga él?  
>- Mas detesto el no poder en verdad tenerlo a él<p>

Sin decir más YeSung le alcanzó una botella de alcohol dejándolo solo un momento mientras se iba a atender a unos clientes que acababan de llegar, YooChun tomaba un vaso tras otro mientras sentía como su garganta ardía, pero no tanto como lo hacía su corazón por la realidad de las cosas; tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó que alguien se ponía detrás de él y fue hasta que escucho esa detestable voz que por fin prestó atención deseando no hacerlo realmente

- ¿Y ese milagro de que estas tan solito YooChun?  
>- ¿Esta vez nadie quiso hacerte compañía?<br>- Yo creo chicas que ya perdió su don de seductor… ¿no ven la cara de preocupación que tiene? – las risas de las tres mujeres resonaban en todo el lugar, el pelinegro se giró un poco viéndolas con desprecio para luego regresar su mirada hacia el frente  
>- Las zorras como ustedes siempre están juntas por lo visto… pero eso es mejor, así se pueden identificar y no hay preocupación de que alguna engatuse a algún pobre muchacho<br>- ¿Y tu dices eso?... ¿tu que nos engatusaste a nosotras para que nos acostáramos contigo?  
>- Yo no las engatuse, yo solo les hable bonito y ustedes mismas se me ofrecieron<br>- Eres un…  
>- TaeYeon espera… no vale la pena discutir con un tipo como este que no vale nada, ha de ser tan desgraciado en la vida que debe estar completamente solo… - YooChun cerro sus ojos débilmente, lo que acababa de decir esa mujer era cierto<br>- Jessica tiene razón, lo mejor es hacer como si nunca hubiera existido… o como si hubiera muerto…

Las tres chicas rieron por lo bajo cuando en ese momento unos tipos de una mesa comenzaron a discutir de manera fuerte comenzando con los golpes, YooChun volteó y vio como YeSung trataba de controlar el momento sosteniendo a uno de ellos y sacándolo del local, el pelinegro pensó en ayudar a su amigo sin embargo vio que todo se controlo en cuestión de segundos regresando su vista hacia el frente como hace unos momentos; su amigo regresó a la barra notando que estaban ahí las tres mujeres

- ¿Les sirvo algo chicas?  
>- No, nosotras ya nos vamos, solo vinimos a "saludar" a nuestro amigo YooChun y a decirle que es un grandísimo patán… - dijo Jessica girándose y saliendo del local seguida de sus otras dos amigas<br>- ¿Se ve que les dolió no?  
>- No me importa… por mi que se pudran en el infierno… - en ese momento no quería saber nada de nadie por lo cual siguió bebiendo ignorando lo que su amigo le decía<p>

Después de unos minutos en los cuales ya llevaba media botella, el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse bastante mareado, penaba que eso era estúpido pero quería perderse para tratar de olvidar el como se sentía; volteó un poco y vio como YeSung limpiaba una mesa del fondo, esa misma donde había visto por primera vez al rubio, sintió un bajoneo bastante fuerte por lo que se sostuvo la cabeza un momento sacudiéndola al instante para poder recuperar la visión clara; en eso sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él en la barra y cuando se giró un poco casi se cae de la silla

- ¡Hey cuidado!  
>- No te preocupes estoy… - pero no pudo terminar, junto a él sosteniéndolo del brazo estaba JaeJoong o eso creía, ya que la realidad era que un chico rubio había evitado que cayera al piso<br>- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué me miras así?  
>- Jae… estas aquí… - YooChun por su estado etílico creía ver al rubio y en su mente no había otra persona más que él<br>- ¿Jae?... disculpa pero yo no… - sin embargo no pudo seguir hablando ya que los labios del pelinegro atraparon los del otro chico en un beso que se sentía por demás necesitado, el chico no respondía al principio sin embargo se fue entregando a ese beso haciéndolo mas fogoso hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron - …¿eres… eres gay?  
>- No, solo me gustas tú…<br>- ¿Esa es una proposición? – el pelinegro sonrió un poco  
>- Solo si tú quieres… quiero hacerte el amor…<br>- Eres muy guapo… si quieres podemos cumplir tu deseo, también me gustaste…  
>- ¿En verdad quieres hacer el amor conmigo otra vez? – el otro chico se extraño un poco sin embargo veía el estado del pelinegro y supuso que era por eso su confusión pero no le dio importancia, si el beso había sido fascinante, de seguro tener sexo con él era aún mejor por lo cual le siguió la corriente<br>- Si… aquí cerca hay un hotel… ¿quieres ir?

El pelinegro no lo pensó ni dos veces, solamente se puso de pie tambaleándose un poco tomando del a mano al otro chico y saliendo del lugar; a lo lejos YooChun podía escuchar los gritos de YeSung, pero no podía hacerle caso en ese momento, su JaeJoong quería hacer el amor con él y eso era lo único que le importaba, así que ignorando a su amigo es que llegaron al hotel que el rubio había dicho rentando una habitación y dejando salir la pasión que ambos chicos profanaban fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo

Al otro día YooChun despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no sabía donde estaba ni mucho menos recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero supuso que de nueva cuenta había tenido sexo con alguien puesto que estaba en un lugar desconocido totalmente desnudo; se levantó y busco por todos lados a la persona con la que suponía había pasado la noche pero no encontró a nadie, ahora entendía como se sentían sus antiguos amantes cuando él hacia lo mismo y los dejaba solos cuando aún dormían

Se vistió rápidamente y fue a la recepción encontrando que el cuarto ya había sido pagado, al menos no había sido esa persona como él que solo los dejaba a su suerte; llegó al edificio donde tenía su departamento sintiéndose terriblemente mal, había intimado con quien sabe quien cuando se había jurado no volver a hacerlo puesto que ya no le apetecía, solo deseaba el cuerpo de JaeJoong y mas que nada su amor, pero ahora había vuelto a hacerlo, sin duda ya no tomaría, esas eran las cosas por las que odiaba que una persona tomara en exceso. Cuando subió y entro al departamento ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando JaeJoong salió de la recámara con una cara de completo susto poniéndose enfrente de él

- YooChun, me tenías muy asustado… ¿dónde estabas?, te estuve esperando toda la noche – el pelinegro sintió dos sensaciones al mismo tiempo, culpabilidad por hacer que su amigo se preocupara aunado al hecho de que para su gusto lo había traicionado al estar con otra persona y alegría por ver que el rubio se preocupaba por él  
>- Yo… lo siento JaeJoong… fui al bar de YeSung y estuve ahí, luego me fui con él… no quería molestarte más, estabas demasiado molesto ayer<br>- Pues si, pero no es razón para que te desaparezcas nada más porque si… no sabes lo angustiado que estaba – el rubio abrazó a su amigo fuertemente cosa que alegró el corazón del otro  
>- Discúlpame, no volverá a pasar… - el pelinegro separó al otro del abrazo para verlo a los ojos - …y lo de ayer… también quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí haber dicho nada de eso sobre… ella, solo que me molesta que no te den el lugar que mereces Jae… por favor discúlpame…<br>- No te preocupes, yo también estuve pensando y la verdad es que nos dijimos muchas cosas que no venían al caso y solo nos herimos con eso…  
>- ¿Entonces amigos de nuevo? – el pelinegro extendió su mano frente al otro el cual al momento la tomó con una sonrisa<br>- Claro que si… pero… creo que es cierto una cosa, lo mejor es que ya no tengamos relaciones, creo que eso es lo que ocasionó que llegáramos a ponernos de esa forma  
>- Creo que… tienes razón – YooChun le ofreció una sonrisa aunque por dentro se sentía devastado, aunque fuera egoísta de pensar, eso era lo único que lo unía al rubio de manera que pareciera algo más que solo amistad, pero tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse<p>

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

El tiempo pasó y su amistad se fue consolidando cada vez más, volvían casi como al principio donde lo que más hacían era hablar sobre sus cosas y pasar momentos juntos en distintas salidas; JaeJoong le contaba al otro que SoHee estaba mas accesible desde esa vez que hablaron pero que aún seguía con su novio, el pelinegro cada vez que escuchaba eso tenía unos deseos terribles de ir a decirle un par de cosas a la tipa esa, pero no tenía ningún caso, al parecer cada día todo iba mejor y su amigo estaba muy feliz con eso; YooChun por otro lado le contaba de sus clases y como algunas chicas querían que se volviera su novio pero este siempre se negaba, al rubio le causaba risa eso puesto que no entendía porque siempre rechazaba a todas, pero cuando quería tomar el tema el otro siempre lo evadía cambiándolo por otro

Una mañana JaeJoong se despertó y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno como todos los días mientras le hablaba a su amigo para que se levantara, cuando volvió al cuarto notó que este no se había parado de la cama aún por lo cual se acercó para moverlo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que este tenía temperatura y su semblante era muy malo, en ese momento pensó en HyunJoong pero aún seguían pelados por lo que prefirió ir a la farmacia y preguntar por una medicina que bajara la temperatura

Una semana había pasado desde que el pelinegro enfermara, ya estaba un poco mejor, pero la fiebre regresaba de vez en cuando y en otras se estabilizaba, además que ahora acudían los vómitos y la diarrea; JaeJoong ya se comenzaba a preocupar demasiado por eso, además notaba que gradualmente YooChun iba perdiendo algo de peso por lo cual importándole muy poco el enojo de su amigo, fue a verlo para pedirle que fuera a revisar al pelinegro

HyunJoong no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero su ética profesional le impedía negarse, además que notaba el semblante de preocupación del rubio por lo cual accedió, JaeJoong tenía que ir a comprar un libro para un examen que tendría al día siguiente por lo cual lo dejó en el departamento diciendo que apenas terminara regresaría rápidamente para cuidar a su amigo; Hyun entró a la recámara mientras escuchaba como el otro salía del departamento, se acercó a YooChun quien al verlo se puso un poco reacio por su presencia, no podía evitarlo pero sentía un poco de celos por la amistad de ellos dos

- Al parecer te aprecia mucho para pedirme que venga a verte  
>- Y veo que tú harías cualquier cosa por él ya que estas aquí…<br>- Eso es cierto, quiero mucho a JaeJoong y no me gusta verlo deprimido, la verdad es que no me caes bien pero esto solo lo hago por él…  
>- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, le podemos decir que me revisaste y que solo es una infección… - una tos demasiado fuerte se apoderó del pelinegro que al estabilizarse pudo seguir hablando - …así que en cualquier momento te puedes ir<br>- Fíjate que sería buena idea, pero eso que escuche no me gusto nada además que tu semblante es muy malo, por lo que ambos tendremos que aguantarnos

HyunJoong se acercó a la cama y comenzó con un chequeo ante la mirada fruncida del otro, cuando terminó comenzó a hacerle una cuantas preguntas que el otro no quería responder pero que al final hizo; Hyun sacó un pequeña jeringa de su maletín y sacó algo de sangre de YooChun para unos análisis, cuando terminó salió de la recámara diciéndole al otro que esperaría a JaeJoong en la sala; solo unos minutos pasaron cuando el rubio entró al departamento encontrándose a su amigo sentado en uno de los sofás

- ¿Qué paso Hyun?... ¿que tiene YooChun?  
>- Le saqué sangre para hacerle unos análisis por lo tanto no puedo determinar aún que tiene, iré al laboratorio de la universidad para ver eso…<br>- Te lo encargo mucho Hyun, como puedes ver esta muy mal…  
>- Si, la verdad es que se nota demasiado enfermo, pero veremos que es y le daremos un tratamiento para que se recupere pronto…<br>- Muchas gracias… - HyunJoong miraba fijamente al rubio, se podía apreciar la preocupación emanando por todos sus poros  
>- Lo quieres mucho ¿cierto? – JaeJoong sonrió de medio lado<br>- Si, se a convertido en un excelente amigo para mi, no se que sería de mi sin su ayuda… aunque…  
>- Aunque…<br>- Hay ocasiones en las cuales lo noto en su mundo, como distante y no me gusta eso… me siento mal cuando lo veo así, a veces sale en la noche y me quedo con una preocupación cuando veo la hora y no regresa, me dan ganas de salir a buscarlo y estar a su lado… me siento muy solo cuando él no esta… - HyunJoong ladeó un poco la cabeza analizando las palabras de su amigo, comenzaba a imaginar algo pero no sabía que tan cierto podía ser eso  
>- ¿Y SoHee?... ¿cómo va ese asunto?<br>- Bien, ahora hablamos de vez en cuando y pues en una que otra ocasión hemos salido, aunque ella sigue con su novio, espero que se de cuenta de mi amor por ella y lo deje, aunque ahora lo único que ocupa mi mente es YooChun, me preocupa verlo así, por favor Hyun ayúdalo…  
>- Primero hay que ver que es Jae, tranquilízate que sino terminaras enfermándote tú también… y por lo de SoHee, pues creo que vas por buen camino<br>- Si… pero bueno eso no importa ahora… - definitivamente algo se formaba en la mente de HyunJoong, podía notar el interés de su amigo por la chica pero ya no de igual forma que antes, ¿podía ser posible que...?  
>- Bien me retiro… mañana por la mañana tendré los resultados, cuando los tenga vendré a verte para decirte que salió<br>- De acuerdo… de nuevo muchas gracias amigo – el rubio acompañó a su amigo a la salida agradeciéndole una vez más, para luego volver a la recámara y ver como se sentía el pelinegro

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

YooChun despertó puesto que tocaban la puerta insistentemente, ese día se sentía un poco mejor y al parecer no tenía fiebre, pero se sentía algo débil por pasar tanto tiempo en la cama por lo cual decidió levantarse para abrir, vio la hora y supuso que el rubio estaba en la universidad haciendo su examen, aún recordaba como se veía a su lado en la cama leyendo muy concentrado mientras lo cuidaba, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al llegar esos recuerdos a su mente pero regresó a la realidad cuando de nueva cuenta tocaban insistentemente

Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que se trataba de HyunJoong, lo hizo pasar y trató de comportarse demasiado seco como siempre, sin embargo podía notar que tenía una preocupación ya que su cara lo expresaba con mucha fuerza

- JaeJoong esta en la universidad, así que si gustas regresar más tarde…  
>- YooChun, esto es muy serio, traigo los resultados de tus análisis y no son para nada buenos… - el pelinegro lo miraba a los ojos seriamente, pero luego una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en sus labios, sin duda se sentía un poco mejor<br>- ¿Anemia, azúcar, colesterol?  
>- Ojala fuera eso… - le extendió el papel el cual fue tomado por el otro para leerlo, una vez que lo leyó su sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras apretaba la hoja fuertemente al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista para ver al otro<br>- ¿Tengo… SIDA?  
>- Si… - fue todo lo que pudo responder, el pelinegro no era santo de su devoción pero eso no se lo deseaba a nadie; YooChun se giró para darle la espalda, lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos<br>- ¿Hace cuanto?  
>- Eso no se sabe, el VIH es un virus que cuando lo obtienes puede tardar años en desarrollarse en su totalidad, sin embargo desde que la obtienes va destruyendo células que evita que sigan funcionando por lo cual es muy fácil que cualquier enfermedad ataque al cuerpo… dados los síntomas que tienes este aún no esta muy desarrollado, pero cada persona reacciona diferente ante esta enfermedad<br>- JaeJoong…  
>- Eso me tiene muy preocupado, le haré análisis también para saber si él no esta infectado… se que… han tenido relaciones y es muy probable que…<br>- No… él no puede estar enfermo…  
>- Solo las pruebas pueden determinar eso… hay que decirle sobre esto para… - el pelinegro se giró interrumpiendo al otro<br>- No… no le digas nada sobre esto hasta que no sepamos si él también lo tiene  
>- Pero no puedo hacer eso, es muy peligroso<br>- Lo se… pero primero quiero saber si él esta infectado también… por favor… - HyunJoong lo miró y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos, realmente deseaba que su amigo no padeciera esto pero comprendía la preocupación del otro  
>- Muy bien, entonces iré a su universidad para hacerle la prueba de una vez y tener lo antes posible los resultados…<br>- Te preguntara que es lo que tengo y porque le haces pruebas a él  
>- Tú lo dijiste ayer… solo es una infección muy fuerte y el virus puede estar circulando por lo cual tenemos que prevenir… - YooChun asintió<br>- Gracias…  
>- En verdad… lo siento mucho… - el pelinegro giró su rostro hacía la ventana<br>- Yo no… es lo justo para alguien que lleva una vida como lo hacía yo, era un riesgo…  
>- Nadie merece esto YooChun, ni siquiera tú…<br>- Pero lo tengo… y nada se puede hacer… ahora solo queda esperar y morir  
>- Actualmente ya no es una enfermedad mortal, cierto que no es curable pero se puede controlar y más cuando no esta avanzado como es tu caso… sin embargo debes de ir con un médico especializado para que te recete las medicinas y determine con exactitud… no podrás llevar tu vida al 100% como antes, pero si puedes salir adelante…<br>- Vida… nadie entiende esa palabra hasta que no esta en una situación como esta  
>- Pero debes luchar por ella y no solo por ti, sino por las personas que te quieren… - YooChun regresó su vista al otro, nadie lo quería y eso él lo sabía, entonces ¿por qué lo afirmaba tan abiertamente?, quería debatir eso pero el otro volvió a hablar - …bueno me tengo que ir, alcanzaré a JaeJoong allá… mucha fuerza YooChun, se que no somos amigos ni nada parecido, pero cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites<br>- Gracias

HyunJoong se fue del departamento dejando solo al pelinegro, estaba deshecho, jamás creyó que algo así le pasaría a él, pero como lo había dicho, todo es resultado de las acciones que se hacen en la vida y su comportamiento siempre fue malo, lo sabía pero no le importaba y ahora que realmente quería vivir para poder estar al lado de la persona más importante en su vida, esta solo se reducía a casi nada; ahora solo esperaba que JaeJoong no estuviera enfermo también, eso sería algo que jamás se lo perdonaría

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Tal como lo había dicho Yoochun, el rubio apenas vio a su amigo cuestiono por la salud del pelinegro teniendo por respuesta lo que habían quedado en el departamento que dirían, JaeJoong se sintió aliviado al saber que no era algo de tanta gravedad ignorando totalmente la realidad y accedió a hacerse los análisis solo por precaución

Esa misma tarde HyunJoong tenía los resultados por lo que llamó al pelinegro para informarle que iría al departamento para darlos a conocer, cuando llegó vio que el rubio no se encontraba por lo cual cuestionó por su ausencia teniendo como respuesta que YooChun lo había mandado a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba, siendo esto mentira todo para que cuando el otro llegara JaeJoong no estuviera

- ¿Y cual es el resultado?  
>- JaeJoong no esta infectado… - YooChun agradeció a todo lo divino que conocía por esa respuesta, ahora se sentía más aliviado, eso quería decir que él había enfermado después de tener relaciones con el rubio, lo cual le hizo recordar que solamente se había metido con esa persona que no recordaba para nada el día que había discutido con JaeJoong, pero eso ya no tenía caso ahora - …tienes que decírselo YooChun<br>- No quiero que se aleje de mi  
>- Tiene derecho a saberlo, es la persona que vive contigo y no se trata de algo que se tome a la ligera…<br>- Mientras no tengamos contacto de ningún tipo no hay riesgo… no quiero quedarme solo… - HyunJoong vio como se fue a sentar al sofá y este lo siguió sentándose a su lado, lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos  
>- ¿Lo amas cierto?<br>- Más que a nada en este mundo…  
>- ¿Se lo has dicho?<br>- No… - dijo poniéndose de pie - …y nunca lo sabrá, eso también lo alejaría de mí ya que él solamente ama a SoHee, solo somos amigos y con eso es suficiente…  
>- Jae no es de ese tipo de personas, no se alejaría de ti por estar padeciendo una enfermedad<br>- De todas formas, no soportaría que me viera con asco… te lo suplico no le digas nada, yo tendré mucho cuidado con todo – HyunJoong no veía esto bien, pero conocía a su amigo y una noticia así lo hundiría terriblemente por lo que optó por aceptarlo  
>- Bien, no le diré nada pero necesitas ser muy conciente que…<br>- Lo sé… esto me destruirá aún más que la misma enfermedad, pero en serio, no quiero estar lejos de él… - sin decir nada más HyunJoong se fue del departamento diciéndole al otro que llamaría por teléfono al rubio para informarle que no tenía nada y estuviera tranquilo

JaeJoong regresó al departamento una media hora después de que el otro se marchara entregando los encargos al pelinegro el cual agradeció el favor; el rubio pudo notar la tristeza que irradiaba YooChun pero intuyó que se debía al tiempo que había pasado en cama por la enfermedad y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Los días pasaron y JaeJoong veía cierto mejoramiento en la salud del otro, pero su estado de ánimo cada vez estaba peor y eso lo estaba preocupando demasiado, le propuso salir una noche a bailar pero este se negó cosa que extraño al otro puesto que era de las cosas que más le gustaban hacer al pelinegro y casi nunca decía que no a una salida

Cada vez que se quería acercar a él para cualquier cosa este se alejaba impidiendo en muchas ocasiones siquiera que lo tocara, el rubio comenzaba sentirse muy extraño por esa distancia que visiblemente ponía el pelinegro entre los dos y el día que fue el acabose para él fue cuando le había dicho que prefería dormir en la sala ya que necesitaba estar solo, esa noche JaeJoong no pudo conciliar el sueño y se la pasó llorando pensando en el motivo por el cual el otro se alejaba cada vez más de él

HyunJoong iba gradualmente al departamento de visita, cosa que extrañaba a JaeJoong ya que en varias ocasiones había tocado que él tenía que salir y sin embargo decidía quedarse a acompañar al pelinegro, una opresión muy fuerte se formó en su pecho cuando por su mente paso la idea de que YooChun y HyunJoong pudieran tener algo, pero no creía posible que eso pasara, aunque últimamente si se veían con mucha frecuencia

Una noche mientras JaeJoong preparaba la cena, YooChun estaba leyendo un libro en la sala, se asomó un poco para verlo y a su mente regreso esa idea que últimamente no salía de su cabeza por lo cual se acercó y notó como el pelinegro se había quedado dormido; tomó el libro que tenía sobre su pecho y lo depositó en la mesita de centro, cuando regresó su vista se quedó contemplando el semblante de su amigo y unas ganas enormes de besarlo acudieron a él, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, de hecho desde que habían acordado que ya no habría más intimidad entre ellos de ningún tipo, pero tenía muchas ganas de sentir los labios del otro contra los suyos por lo que se acercó con cautela inclinándose sobre su rostro para no despertarlo

En el momento que sus labios se iban a juntar, YooChun despertó sorprendiéndose por lo que el otro iba a hacer, su corazón comenzó a latir muy aprisa pero recordó que no podía pasar eso por lo cual empujó al rubio alejándolo de él; este cayó al piso sobresaltado por la reacción del otro quien lo miraba con cara de susto pero en ese momento se giró con dirección a la recámara donde se encerró azotando la puerta, JaeJoong no entendía que pasaba ni porque de la reacción del pelinegro pero se sentía muy mal por el rechazo

Después de esa noche la comunicación entre los dos era casi nula, ahora el pelinegro había optado por salir y estar casi todo el día fuera, fue una de esas veces donde el rubio al estar componiendo un poco el departamento encontró en el cajón de una de las repisas donde YooChun guardaba sus cosas personales un libro que llamo mucho su atención, comenzó a ojearlo y se dio cuenta que era de enfermedades mortales; no entendía bien porque su amigo leía eso y estaba por ignorarlo cuando algo en una de las paginas saltó a su vista, era el nombre de unos medicamentos que se le hacían conocidos, trató de hacer memoria hasta que en su mente apareció la respuesta

Corrió hasta la recámara y abrió el cajón del buró del lado de YooChun sacando los distintos medicamentos que tomaba comprobando con temor que esos eran los nombres que tenía el libro, buscó para que servían cada uno y prácticamente cayó al piso al darse cuenta que eran, su mente se negaba a pensar que eso fuera cierto, tenía que ser una broma, el pelinegro no podía tener eso; cerró el libro y se puso de pie saliendo de la recámara y el departamento, tenía que ir a hablar con HyunJoong inmediatamente. Cuando llegó a la casa de su amigo comenzó a tocar la puerta desesperadamente, fue cuestión de segundos que esta se abrió dejando ver al chico el cual no supo en que momento ya estaba sobre la pared mientras el rubio lo sostenía aprensado de la camisa

- ¡Dime que no es cierto!... ¡dime que YooChun no tiene SIDA! – HyunJoong se sorprendió, ¿cómo se había enterado el rubio? y su respuesta la tuvo de inmediato cuando vio el libro que sostenía entre sus dedos  
>- Jae… lo siento yo…<br>- ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada maldita sea?  
>- YooChun no quería… él, temía que te fueras a alejar de su lado si sabías que estaba enfermo…<br>- ¿Y porque deciden por mi?... ¿por qué toman conjeturas que no les corresponde?  
>- Le dije que te dijera pero no quiso hacerme caso, yo accedí porque… - HyunJoong no pudo seguir hablando puesto que el puño del rubio se estrello sobre su quijada, JaeJoong lo soltó junto con el libro mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared ocultando su rostro entre sus manos; el otro limpiaba un poco de la sangre de su labio con el dorso de su mano mientras veía a su amigo<br>- Lo siento… HyunJoong lo siento… pero no debiste habérmelo ocultado… - las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía desesperado y frustrado  
>- Jae… siento mucho esto, pero fue decisión de él… - JaeJoong no dijo nada por lo que el otro prosiguió - …y ahora que lo sabes ¿qué vas a hacer?<br>- No se…  
>- YooChun nunca fue santo de mi devoción, pero desgraciadamente a raíz de esto lo he conocido más y en verdad con toda la sinceridad del mundo te puedo decir que me cae bien, sin embargo… no tienes nada que hacer ahí<br>- ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?  
>- Eso solo te lo puede responder él…<br>- ¿Yo… no tengo nada?  
>- No…<br>- Por eso es que se alejó de mi… - susurró más para si mismo que para el otro - …por eso cuando quise besarlo no me dejo  
>- ¿Quisiste… besarlo?<br>- Tengo que irme… - JaeJoong salió de la casa de HyunJoong, no podía qudarse ahí, tenía que saber algunas cosas

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

YeSung estaba acomodando unas botellas en la repisa cuando vio como el rubio entraba y se acercaba a la barra, se acercó a él para ofrecerle algo de tomar aunque sabía que YooChun lo mataría por eso, pero era su trabajo, además de él dependía si aceptaba o no, estaba por preguntarle cuando JaeJoong se le adelantó

- Dame una cerveza… - el otro podía ver la desesperación en su rostro, así que asumió que de nuevo había tenido algún percance con la chica de la cual su amigo le contaba estaba enamorado el rubio, la puso delante de él y este la sostuvo en su mano dispuesto a beber bastantes para poder olvidar todo lo que pasaba, sin embargo no pudo, sabía que a YooChun le molestaba eso y no podía fallarle por lo que la arrojó al suelo haciéndose añicos la botella  
>- ¿Oye porque haces eso?<br>- Tú eres amigo de YooChun por lo tanto debes de saber muchas cosas…  
>- ¿Y ahora que hizo ese cabeza hueca? – JaeJoong se sorprendió por la respuesta del otro<br>- ¿Acaso… no sabes lo que esta pasando?  
>- Si fueras más claro podría darte una respuesta<br>- YooChun esta enfermo…  
>- ¿Y eso?... ¿de que?<br>- SIDA… - los ojos de YeSung se abrieron como plato, la reacción del otro dieron a notar al rubio que este no sabía nada  
>- Pero… ¿como…?<br>- Eso mismo quiero saber… es tu amigo y tu debes de saber el tipo de vida que llevaba…  
>- ¡Es un estúpido!... mil veces le dije que no hiciera esas cosas que solo lo destruirían pero nunca me hizo caso… - YeSung golpeó la barra con su puño, se le podía ver bastante mal<br>- ¿Entonces es cierto que se metía con muchas personas solo por el sexo?  
>- Si… - los ojos de JaeJoong comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, entonces desde un principio eso era todo lo que buscaba de él, pero entonces ¿por qué después de que paso no lo corrió de su casa? - …no puedo creer que este pasando esto, no ahora que por fin había conocido lo que era estar enamorado… - el rubio lo miró a los ojos, ¿YooChun estaba enamorado?<br>- ¿De quien? – YeSung no sabía si decirlo o no, pero conocía a su amigo y ahora que estaba en ese estado nunca se lo diría así que ¿qué importancia tenía de que el rubio supiera la verdad?  
>- De ti… - JaeJoong estaba en shock, ¿su amigo estaba enamorado de él?<br>- Pero como… él no…  
>- Y nunca te lo iba a decir, él sabe de tu amor por la chica esa y jamás iba a hacer algo que te hiciera sentir mal… cierto que todo comenzó como siempre, solo una persona más con la cual tener sexo, pero tú le demostraste ser de otra forma y se fue enamorando poco a poco de ti, el día que discutieron vino al bar todo destrozado porque tú estabas avanzando con la chica que quieres…<br>- Pero las veces que tuvimos relaciones… él…  
>- Fueron los mejores momentos de su vida, dijo que ahí pudo ver la diferencia entre lo que era tener sexo y hacer el amor de verdad… - JaeJoong llevó sus manos a su rostro, no podía ser cierto lo que escuchaba<br>- Es un estúpido…  
>- Realmente cambió mucho desde que te conoció, nunca creí verlo tan diferente… pero ahora esto… no es justo…<br>- ¿Cuándo se quedo contigo te contó todo esto?  
>- ¿Cuándo se quedo conmigo?<br>- Si, el día que discutimos… ¿te dijo algo más?  
>- YooChun no se quedó nunca conmigo… - JaeJoong enarcó una ceja<br>- Pero él me dijo que se había quedado contigo, por eso no había vuelto al departamento…  
>- Pero si él estaba contigo… viniste a buscarlo… bueno solo vi cuando salían, le gritaba a YooChun para que volviera y decirle que no la fuera a regar contigo, pero se fueron muy aprisa… supuse que ya habían arreglado sus diferencias de la discusión<br>- Yo no vi a YooChun después de que discutimos hasta el otro día que llegó al departamento…  
>- ¿Qué?<br>- A ver cuéntame bien como fue todo…

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

Tenía rato que había llegado al departamento, se extrañó mucho que JaeJoong no estuviera puesto que le había dicho que ese día no tenía clases y no pensaba salir, pero cuando llegó, pudo darse cuenta que el lugar estaba solo; ahora lo que pensaba era mejor, mientras más alejado estuviera el rubio de él sería menos peligroso, pero le dolía, extrañaba sentir el cuerpo del otro junto al suyo, sus abrazos, sus besos, pero ahora solo tenía que conformarse con solo verlo

Mientras meditaba todo esto escuchó como la puerta se abría y el rubio entraba al departamento, tomó un libro que estaba sobre un estante e hizo como si estuviera leyendo algo, no quería quedársele viendo como siempre y hacer mas difícil su dolor al no poder tocarlo, sin embargo notó como este se acercaba a él y le arrebataba el libro de las manos haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran

- ¿Qué sucede?  
>- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – YooChun abrió los ojos ante esa pregunta, no podía ser posible que él supiera la verdad<br>- No se de que me estas hablando… - dijo girándose un poco  
>- ¡Maldita sea YooChun… claro que sabes de que te hablo!... – se acercó a él y lo tomó de los brazos haciendo que lo viera - …¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? – el pelinegro se soltó del agarre de forma un poco brusca<br>- No me toques… - caminó hasta situarse junto a la ventana - …¿te lo dijo HyunJoong?  
>- No, yo me di cuenta por tus medicamentos… solo él me lo confirmó…<br>- Ese idiota… le dije que no te dijera nada…  
>- Tenía derecho a saberlo… ¿por qué me lo ocultaste? – el otro lo encaró con los ojos a punto de dejar salir sus lágrimas<br>- ¿Podrías haber vivido con alguien sabiendo que tiene SIDA?... ¿habrías seguido siendo mi amigo?... ¿no verdad?... – se giró de nueva cuenta viendo hacia el cielo a través de la ventana - …pero ya no importa… ahora lo sabes y se lo que pasará…  
>- Tú no sabes nada, siempre has sido un estúpido egoísta que solo ve por ti sin importarle lo que los demás piensen… por eso es que llevabas esa vida tan… tan…<br>- ¿Sucia?... veo que también te enteraste de eso… ¿soy una escoria no?... ¿alguna otra cosa que quieras reclamarme?  
>- ¿Estas enamorado de mí? – YooChun no se esperaba eso, podía imaginar todas las cosas malas que el otro había descubierto sobre él, pero que supiera que sentía algo por el rubio jamás le paso por la mente<br>- No… - dijo sin verlo a los ojos, podía aceptar todo menos que le echara en cara que eso hubiera sido imposible aunque estuviera sano; JaeJoong se acercó a el y lo tomó del mentón haciendo que de nueva cuenta lo viera  
>- No quiero más mentiras… por favor solo dime la verdad… - el rubio lloraba, YooChun no sabía si era por lástima, por coraje o por lo que fuera pero no podía hacerlo sufrir, no cuando se prometió a él mismo no hacerlo, sabía que de todas formas esto ya estaba concluido, una verdad más no cambiaría la cosa<br>- Si… estoy enamorado de ti… desde que te conocí me gustaste y solo quería que fueras uno más, pero no pude, aunque lo deseaba y lo intentaba, simplemente no pude, te fui conociendo y me di cuenta que no eras como las demás personas y poco a poco te fuiste metiendo en mi corazón…  
>- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?<br>- ¿Para que?, tú estas enamorado de SoHee y lo que yo sintiera no iba a importar en lo más mínimo… prefería seguir siendo el amigo que te ayudaba, pero poder seguir a tu lado, amándote en silencio como debió de seguir siendo  
>- YooChun…<br>- No quería que te alejaras de mi, mi mundo se vendría abajo totalmente, prefería estar lejos lo más posible para que no tuvieras riesgos, pero saber que estabas cerca me daba fuerzas… pero tienes razón, soy un egoísta y solo pensaba en mi, por eso ahora que lo sabes tienes todo el derecho de irte y hacer tu vida, no mereces estar con un desgraciado enfermo como yo…  
>- YooChun… yo… - el rubio no pudo seguir hablando ya que comenzaron a tocar la puerta, miró al pelinegro por unos segundos y luego se encaminó a la entrada para abrirla; su sorpresa fue grande cuando al hacerlo sintió como un ligero peso lo apresaba<br>- ¡JaeJoong… lo siento… fui una tonta!  
>- ¿SoHee?<br>- ¡Te amo… te amo!... ya no tengo ninguna duda, por favor regresa conmigo… perdóname por ser tan ciega… ¡te amo!

JaeJoong estaba todo contrariado, su corazón comenzó a latir presurosamente en su pecho, la mujer que tanto amaba estaba ahí frente a él suplicándole por que volviera a su lado diciendo las palabras que por tanto tiempo deseo escuchar; la miró por un momento como esta lloraba y hundía su cara en su cuello mojándolo con sus lágrimas, pero en ese momento volteó a ver a YooChun el cual tenía la vista fija en ellos, pudo notar como sus manos estaban en puños a sus lados y como respiraba un poco entrecortado

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la recámara, sabía que ese era el momento que tanto añoraba el rubio y no se la iba a echar a perder ahora que su vida se estaba componiendo como tanto deseaba; JaeJoong vio como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y un hueco muy feo se formó en su estómago, regresó la vista hacia la chica que aún lo tenía abrazado haciendo que pasara al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta

La chica estaba inmóvil, se le notaba los nervios por todos lados, JaeJoong sonrió un poco al ver esto, desde cuando deseaba que esto pasara y ahora se presentaba la oportunidad y en su propia casa, no, en la casa de su amigo, la sonrisa desapareció al instante, de pronto sintió como ella se acercaba a él y comenzaba a besarlo, no reaccionó al principio incapaz de responderlo, pero poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos comenzando a mover sus labios y haciendo más apasionado el contacto, ahora todo estaba claro en su mente

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

YooChun estaba sentado sobre su cama abrazando la almohada que usaba el rubio, su aroma estaba impregnado en ella y lo aspiraba como si de eso dependiera su vida, vida, una palabra que ahora era lo más importante, pero jamás tanto como el chico que vivía con él, pero sabía que eso se terminaría pronto, ahora ella había llegado a decirle que lo amaba y ese era el verdadero final de todo ese drama que comenzó el día que el destino lo puso en su camino

Sabía que JaeJoong se iría en cualquier momento y tal vez no lo volvería a ver nunca más, lo había engañado, ahora sabía cual era su verdadera intención del principio junto con todos los secretos que siempre tuvo con él, todo para que no se alejara, pero ahora todo estaba terminado, el final de la película estaba llegando y él era el chico malo que terminaba sus días solo y recibiendo su merecido por todas sus acciones; pero en su mente siempre iba a guardar esos momentos que vivieron juntos, recordaría hasta el último momento de su vida el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su cuerpo, la calidez de su interior cuando hacían el amor

En eso estaba pensando cuando la puerta se abrió y JaeJoong se quedó de pie en el marco de la misma, el pelinegro no quería voltear porque sabía que ese era el momento del adiós, apretaba contra su cuerpo la almohada que aún abrazaba, pero ya nada le importaba, sabía que en cualquier momento el rubio comenzaría a recoger sus cosas y se iría; sin embargo este avanzo de manera tranquila hasta la cama sentándose en la orilla del que era su lugar hasta ese momento mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo, el pelinegro sintió la mirada y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar, tenía que despedirse y lo mejor era apresurar el momento

- ¿Sabes?... una de las ocasiones que tuvimos relaciones gemiste mi nombre… ese momento fue la cúspide para mi, pero también fue el que marcó el momento en el cual sabía que mi vida comenzaría a depender solamente de ti, sin embargo tu felicidad siempre será la mía, no hay momento más divino que el verte sonreír con felicidad  
>- Lamento mucho el haberte cambiado la vida YooChun, tal vez si yo no…<br>- Si tú no hubieras aparecido… yo no sabría lo que es amar y posiblemente me estaría pudriendo de la misma forma, ahora todo tiene un sentido… el hubiera no existe Jae…  
>- Pero las cosas pasan por algo… y aunque algunas veces al principio son duras, siempre al final tienen sus recompensas<br>- Exactamente como te esta pasando a ti… sufriste mucho pero ahora ella esta a tu lado… - el pelinegro bajó su rostro enterrándolo en la almohada - …no la hagas esperar, sabes que puedes venir cuando gustes, claro si es que quieres… yo siempre seré tu amigo  
>- No quiero que seas mi amigo… - YooChun se estremeció con esas palabras, apretó aún más la tela incapaz de levantarla, ahora en verdad sabía lo que era el dolor<br>- Creo… creo que eso esta bien…  
>- Y tienes razón, no debo hacerla esperar… - JaeJoong se puso de pie, cosa que sintió el otro al desparecer el peso del colchón para al momento sentir como l a almohada era quitada de sus manos, el rubio estaba a un lado de él hincado a su lado - …por eso le dije que se fuera y no me buscara más<br>- Pero… - el pelinegro fue incapaz de seguir ya que la boca de JaeJoong besaba la suya, fue un beso casto donde los labios del primero acariciaban tiernamente los del otro separándose casi al instante  
>- No me iré a ningún lado YooChun, yo tengo un hogar donde vive la persona que quiero que pase el resto de su vida a mi lado… - las lágrimas inundaban los ojos del rubio por la verdad de esas palabras - …y esa persona eres tú…<br>- Pero no puede ser… eso es imposible, no puedes atarte a alguien que jamás podrá hacerte feliz… no quiero que me tengas lástima JaeJoong… no sacrifiques tu felicidad por mi…  
>- Hace un momento SoHee y yo nos besamos, mi corazón latía apresurado con ese contacto, lo que llegó diciendo movió todo mi ser, pero en el momento que cerré mis ojos, en mi mente solo estabas tú… cuando te vi entrando a la recámara desapareciendo de mi vista, supe que sin tu cercanía no puedo ser yo mismo… todo este tiempo en el cual tú te alejabas de mi, la tristeza que me envolvía era aún más fuerte de cuando SoHee decidió terminar conmigo y ahora que la tuve enfrente y al mismo tiempo te tenía a ti, me di cuenta de quien era realmente ese sentimiento… te amo YooChun… hasta ahora me di cuenta que mi felicidad eres tú…<br>- Pero conmigo no podrás ser feliz… ese beso que me acabas de dar puede ser muy peligroso… - el rubio sonrió de medio lado mientras acariciaba la mejilla del otro  
>- Necesitas informarte un poco más al respecto… por un beso no sucederá nada mientras no haya alguna herida de por medio… créeme que iré al dentista frecuentemente… - YooChun sonrió de manera triste para luego ponerse de nuevo serio<br>- Nunca podré hacerte el amor…  
>- Existen los condones… - JaeJoong sacudió un poco su cabeza - …no tengo miedo a eso YooChun, mi miedo es no estar a tu lado, eso es lo único que me importa<br>- ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por la porquería de vida que llevaba?  
>- La perdono porque solo por eso pude conocerte… - JaeJoong se acercó a YooChun besándolo de nuevo pero esta vez siendo correspondido por el otro mientras se abrazaban de forma necesitada, cuando se separaron un bufido salió de la boca del pelinegro<br>- Ojala nunca hubiera estado con la persona que me infectó…  
>- No pienses en eso… - JaeJoong atrajo hacia su cuerpo el rostro del otro recargándolo sobre su pecho - …lo hecho, hecho está… pero todo cae por su propia cuenta haciendo justicia… - ninguno dijo más nada, pero el rostro de JaeJoong se frunció estrepitosamente mientras apretaba sus puños sin que el otro lo notara<p>

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

El sol salía y comenzaba a iluminar la recámara, todo estaba hecho un desastre, ropa regada por todos lados, adornos rotos por doquier y tres cuerpos descansando en la amplia cama; una de las chicas se despertó mirando para todos lados un poco perdida de la situación, giró su rostro viendo a las otras dos que aún dormían a su lado por lo cual comenzó a moverlas para que despertaran

- Oigan… levántense… ¿dónde estamos? – la que estaba en medio abrió sus ojos sentándose pesadamente  
>- No se… ¿por qué estamos las tres aquí?<br>- No recuerdo nada… solo la fiesta de ayer… - dijo la tercera en despertar para luego espetar una sonrisa coqueta - …y los chicos con los cuales estábamos bailando anoche  
>- ¿Entonces creen que pasamos la noche con ellos?<br>- Al parecer así es amiga… lástima que ni siquiera supimos sus nombres…  
>- Tiffany, ¿desde cuando te importa saber el nombre de los chicos con los cuales te has acostado?<br>- Desde que ando buscando un novio…  
>- Pues con tus torpezas jamás lo harás…<br>- ¡Jessicaaa!... mírala Taeyeon, dile algo…  
>- Ya déjense de tonterías las dos… y vámonos de aquí…<p>

Las tres chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a buscar su ropa, cuando se vistieron se dieron cuenta del desastre que habían causado soltando risas tontas por el "chiste" que habían hecho, cuando una de ellas se acercaba a la puerta para salir se dio cuenta que una hoja estaba pegada en ella por lo cual la tomó y le aviso a las demás

- Chicas miren… alguien dejó una carta…  
>- A ver léela… tal vez sea de los muchachos donde nos dicen sus datos para volver a verlos… - la mayor de ellas abrió la hoja comenzando a leer<p>

_Princesas:_

_La noche fue inolvidable, realmente disfrutamos mucho el haber estado con ustedes, fue increíble la forma en la cual sus cuerpos se movían al estar sobre nosotros, esto jamás lo olvidaremos y sabemos que ustedes tampoco aunque tal vez en este momento no recuerden nada de lo vivido; cuando nos acercamos a ustedes en la fiesta, dudamos un poco en que accederían a pasarla con nosotros, por lo cual tuvimos que tener una pequeña ayuda… ¿recuerdan las bebidas que fuimos a buscar para ustedes? creímos que no era prudente que tres bellezas bebieran eso que ofrecían, por lo cual decidimos darles un poco de algo que ustedes conocen bien y el cual es muy sencillo que se pierda en la bebida ya que es casi imperceptible…_

_Después de unos minutos comenzaron a ponerse bastante cooperativas, de hecho nos llamaban con unos nombres que no tenían nada que ver con nosotros, pero no le dimos importancia, la realidad es que ustedes deseaban estar con nosotros y eso era lo que queríamos. Las trajimos a este lugar el cual quedaba bastante cerca, no podía ser un gran hotel ya que no contábamos con el dinero necesario en ese momento, aunque a esta hora ya tenemos mucho más del que pensábamos, pero eso no viene al caso; no se preocupen, no es un lugar de mala muerte, nos lo recomendó un amigo que casualmente también las conoce ya que hace un año tuvo el honor de hacer tratos con ustedes recibiendo una buena paga por su ayuda, ¿si saben de quien hablamos? es un chico de tez blanca y rubio, posiblemente no lo recuerden bien, pero él si se acordó de ustedes ya que por él supimos como encontrarlas…_

_Bueno, ahora que todo esto paso no podemos más que sentirnos felices de poder lograr lo que tanto deseábamos, como dijimos al principio, son excelentes amantes… sabemos que nos veremos algún día porque aunque suene tonto, saben donde localizarnos, si buscan a nuestro amigo en común, si, el rubio de hace un año, fácilmente darán con nosotros. Bueno preciosas nos despedimos y esperamos verlas muy pronto… Por cierto otra cosa más, tenemos otro amigo que también las conoce muy bien a las tres y quería dejarles un mensaje, por lo cual lo pondremos en esta nota…_

_"Ustedes me hicieron entrar a otra etapa de la vida en la cual se valora más la misma, nadie tiene la vida comprada y ustedes en este momento tampoco… BIENVENIDAS A MI MUNDO…"_

_Park YooChun_

Las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, no era posible lo que estaban leyendo, ¿cómo se había enterado ese cretino de lo que pasó exactamente hace un año? y lo peor, ahora estaban pagando de la misma forma lo que en ese tiempo les había parecido la venganza más perfecta que podían haber hecho; cuando salieron del shock las tres comenzaron a gritar desesperadas muertas de miedo por lo que sabían iba a ser el principio de su final

Desde la calle se podían escuchar esos gritos, lo bueno que por la hora casi nadie pasaba por ahí, exactamente enfrente del lugar donde salían esos alaridos, un gran árbol se levantaba imponente donde un chico estaba recargado viendo hacia el deteriorado lugar mientras sacaba un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón marcando unos números para después ponerlo en su oreja y esperar a que del otro lado respondieran

- Todo salió perfecto, al parecer los chicos hicieron un buen trabajo aunque supe que no fue tan difícil… la verdad que si, fue un año de mucha investigación pero al final todo salio bien, no hay mejor venganza que la que se puede disfrutar, ojo por ojos, diente por diente… claro que si, si no hubiera sido por lo que me dijiste esa noche jamás habríamos descubierto la verdad, pero eso ya quedó en el pasado, ahora solo nos queda doblar la hoja y seguir adelante… no, él no sabe nada de esto y que nunca lo sepa, ahora esta más tranquilo y no quisiera meterle ideas erradas en la cabeza… si, te iremos a visitar una de estas noches… lo prometo, ni una sola… adiós… - colgó el celular regresándolo a su lugar mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro, por fin podía sonreír completamente ya que el objetivo estaba cumplido, de repente sintió unas manos posarse en su cintura y como un beso era depositado en su nuca cuando escucho la voz de su novio susurrándole al oído  
>- Ya llegue mi amor… aunque no entiendo porque teníamos que vernos aquí si el médico esta para el otro lado…<br>- Es que tenía que comprar una cosa por aquí cerca… además me gusta caminar contigo tomado de la mano  
>- ¡Uy que cursi estas JaeJoong!<br>- ¿Y no te gusta que sea así? – dijo haciendo un puchero  
>- Sabes que todo en ti me encanta, a pesar de todo este a sido el año más maravilloso de mi vida… gracias por estar a mi lado…<br>- Gracias a ti por demostrarme lo que es la felicidad… te amo… - se besaron apasionadamente ante la mirada curiosa de las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí, se separaron después de unos minutos entre pequeños besos cortos - …por cierto, hay que comprar condones, ya se nos terminaron y esta noche quiero celebrar…  
>- ¡Eres un pervertido!... lo bueno que ese siempre había sido yo… - los dos comenzaron a reír<br>- Bueno ya vamos que sino perderemos la consulta… - comenzaron a caminar cuando el pelinegro preguntó  
>- Oye… ¿y que es lo que quieres celebrar?<br>- La Justicia y la Vida…

~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~0~~~

~~FIN~~


End file.
